


Word Girl and the Growing Envy

by vcjb242



Category: Word Girl
Genre: Multi, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 75,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcjb242/pseuds/vcjb242
Summary: Becky Botsford/ word girl has always been good at keeping her secret identity a secret. What happens when that secret is found out? Lots of Tobecky shipping in this fic. There is a new student in school named Jackie Winchester who is an OC. At the same time there just happens to be a new villain named Envy, her powers will be explained in this fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a fine morning in the city of Fair City Word Girl/ Becky Botsford was about to head out the door on her first day of her Sophomre year of High School.

"It sure is a fine morning." Said Becky as she opened the front door and looked out at the bright day.

"Can you move already? You're blocking the door." Said her younger brother TJ as he walked around her and out the door.

"Ugh, fine." Becky knew that it would be pointless to fight this early in the morning.

"Have fun at school kids." Said Mr. Botsford a he waved them goodbye. "Don't forget me."

"Um dad, we're still here." Said TJ.

"Bye dad, see you after school." Waved Becky as she was almost out the door.

(Wait for me) Chirped Captain Huggy Face A.K.A. Bob as he got on her shoulders and she began to walk to school.

On most days, Becky would just take the bus but today she felt like walking. Little did she know, she was being watched from afar by someone new.

As Becky walked, she slowly felt like she was being watched. She looked at Bob and he just shrugged.

(Maybe reading all those scary novels have gotten to you and you're just paranoid) chirped Bob as they walked along.

Becky was still looking at Bob and wasn't looking where she was going and she collided with someone, knocking the both to them to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Said Becky as she helped the person up. She took a closer look and saw that it was a girl that looked to be around her age. She had on thick glasses that took up half her face, her light brown hair was in a french braid and she had skin a shade or two lighter than Becky's.

"Oh. it's my fault, I was busy trying to find where this school is so I'm not late."

Becky noticed the paper she was holding and saw that it had her school crest.

"Oh I know where that is I go to school there." Said Becky, pointing to the paper she was holding and stuck out her hand for her to shake. "My name is Becky Botsford, are you new here?"

"Yes, actually. My name is Jaqueline Winchester. But I go by Jackie" She shook Becky's hand.

"And this is Bob." Said Becky, indicating to Bob.

Bob took her hand and shook it.

"Can I see your schedule?"

She handed it to Becky. Becky looked it over and smiled.

"We have most of the same classes together. Do you want me to show you around before school starts?"

"That would be very helpful so, yes please."

As they walked to school they began talking.

"So, what brings you to our city?" Asked Becky, trying to make small talk.

"My dad got a good offer here, he is in charge of constructing buildings. I have heard that every so often a building gets destroyed here because of a monster attack or something."

"Yeah, those darn things. How long have you been here in town?"

"For about a week now, after school do you think you could show me where the public library is? I just can't stand to be away from such treasures."

Becky could not believe that there was someone else her age who liked to read.

"Of course, I'd be happy to."

When they arrived to school, Becky gave her a tour of the school and showed her where all her classes would be and they went to the main office and got their locker information.

"Well, I guess I'll see you during class. See you later Becky."

"Yeah, see you."

Becky went to her locker to put her things away. When she closed her door who should be standing there but Theodore McCallister the third otherwise known as Tobey.

"Oh hey Tobey, what brings you here?"

"Oh Becky, funny story, looks like we'll be locker neighbors this year."

"Oh." Said Becky as she turned to walk away.

"And that's not even the best part...word girl."

"Oh Tobey, I wish you would stop trying to prove that. It's getting old and I'm getting real tired of your sh*t."

"Ah, perhaps you're right but perhaps this might change your mind."

Before she could ask what he meant by it, he swiftly grabbed her wrist, pulled her close and shoved a picture in her face of the inside of her spaceship hideout.

"Hey, that looks a lot like..."She began but he cut her off quickly. "I know, I followed you whole you weren't looking, it was quite easy and this wouldn't be the first time I've stalked you."

"I, uh....Wait what?"

Tobey blushed and looked away. "Forget that last part."

(that just came off as creepy) chirped Bob.

Becky could not come up with a good comeback because she was still petrified. With that Tobey, just grabbed his books and walked away.

Becky wondered where Scoops and Violet where...it was not like them to miss school especially on the first day. She also couldn't help but wonder why when Tobey showed her that photo it made her fearful.

Suddenly, the first period bell rang and Becky knew that she would only have 5 minutes to get to her first class which was literature.

She booked it up the stairs and made it just in time.

"Ok class this year you can sit wherever you want as long as you're doing your work and not disrupting your neighbors enviroment. This year we have a new student, her name is Jaqueline Winchester. Becky, since you're the vice president and our actual president is not here, can you show her the ropes?"

"Of course Ms. Jackman, I would be happy to."

"Spelndid, now let's get on with our lesson."

When Becky was walking to her fifth period class which was lunch she heard "Help! Doctor Two Brains is trying to steal all the cheese from the high school cafeteria!"

Becky knew she had to help so she, ran to the bathroom and transformed there. Little did she know, there was someone else in the bathroom with her but she was too busy to notice.

"Hold it right there Doctor Two Brains!"

"Ah, Word Girl. Here to foil my plans I see. Get her!"

Suddenly the two cafeteria workers took off their hair nets to reveal that they were really his henchmen.

"What are you guys doing back there?"

"Oh, working for the boss full time doesn't pay the bills, so we got part time jobs working here as cafeteria people. I like this job because I get to wear a hairnet."

"Stop stalling and get her!"

(Jackie's P.O.V)

Just as Jackie was making her way to the cafeteria she noticed that it looked like a fight was going on. She had seen plenty of them back in her old school to know what was going on. She didn't bring her lunch money for the day so she just packed a lunch that morning. Seeing that there was no way to get around the crowd she decided that she would eat in the library.

As soon as she walked in she felt at home. When she was done eating, she looked at the time and noticed that she still had half an hour left before she had to go to her next class. She decided to read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Just as she was reaching for the book she noticed someone else's arm reaching for the same book.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

She looked at the boy to her right and noticed that like her he was nerdy and his British accent was alluring but he wasn't really her type.

"You like Harry Potter too?" She asked him.

"Of course. J.K. Rowling is an amazing writer. I've already read all the books in the series but I like to re-read them to pick up anything I might have missed the first few times I read it."

"Really? I thought I was the only one who did that."

He shook her hand. "My name is Theodore McCallister the third but you can just call me Tobey."

"She shook his hand back. "My name is Jaqueline Winchester but you can call me Jackie."

"Great. Well, I'll see you around Jackie. You should join book club, we read some interesting books there."

"I'll, look into that." They walked off to their next class.

(Becky's P.O.V)

The fight with Doctor Two Brains lasted all of her lunch period and Becky was peeved that she didn't have time to eat, even with the help of Captain Huggy Face.

(Time skip because I'm too lazy to write all those other details)

It was after school and it was time for the first student council meeting of the year. Violet was still nowhere to be seen but Scoops was there.

"Scoops, where have you been all day?" Asked Becky

"Sorry, I woke up a bit late and almost didn't make it to school on time. Did you see that big fight between Word Girl and Doctor Two Brains in the cafeteria today? I got pictures of it." Said Scoops as he held up his camera to show her.

"Yeah........he really needs to stop stealing cheese. Do you know where Violet is?" Asked Becky as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"You mean she didn't tell you?" Said Scoops raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me what?" Becky was a bit puzzled.

"She was sick with the flu so that's why she didn't show up today but she'll be better come tomorrow. I guess she fell asleep after telling me." Scoops shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Oh." Was all Becky could say.

"Let's start the meeting. Hey, where's Tobey?" Asked Ms. Jackman, who was in charge of today's meeting.

As quickly as she asked that Tobey walked through the door with Jackie by his side.

"Oh, sorry everyone I was just wondering can Jackie here join the student council?"

"Well, we do need someone to help with designing posters and stuff. We can put it to a vote, all of those in favor?" Everyone raised their hands because they know how bad Becky is at designing posters. "All of those opposed?" No one raised their hand. "Well that settles it. Welcome to the student council Jackie."

"First order of buisness, the school needs to not hire villains without knowing what their motives are. Sure Word Girl saved the day but it was a huge distraction to everyone else. I'm not blaming Word Girl but it wouldn't kill Doctor Two Brains to commit his crimes somewhere else." Said Ms. Jackman.

"I agree Ms. Jackman, he needs to stop being so destructive." Said Tobey.

"Speaking of destructive, why haven't you commited any crimes recently?" Asked Becky.

"Oh, guess I just grew out of it. Simple as that." Replied Tobey. Becky knew that there was a deeper reason behind this but she knew better than to put him on the spot like that.

After the meeting, Scoops, Becky, Tobey and Jackie went to get ice cream.

Scoops looked at his watch. "Oh wow, I need to go see how Violet's doing. Becky and Bob, do you want to come with?"

"Yeah sure. See you guys later, I want to see if she's feeling any better as well." Said Becky. (I made her a get well card while you were busy with the meeting) Chirped Bob.

"Well seeing as everyone else is leaving, do you want me to walk you home Jackie?" Tobey asked Jackie.

"Yes please." Responded Jackie. Becky couldn't help but feel a bit envious but she brushed it off as nothing.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky Botsford, Bob and Todd "Scoops" Ming all go to visit Violet who was sick on the first day of school.

Becky, Bob and Scoops arrived at Violet's house and they were greeted at the door by Violet's mom.

"Oh hi guys, Violet is upstairs in her room. She is still slightly sick but she shouldn't be contagious." 

"Thanks, Ms. Heathcliff. We brought her homework for the day." Said Scoops. 

"She is so lucky to have friends like you." 

They walked up the stairs to Violet's room. When they opened the door, she was lying in bed and watching TV, when she noticed them walking in.

"Hey guys. How was school?" 

"It was alright but I didn't know you were sick." Said Becky.

"Sorry about that, I must have fallen asleep after texting it to Scoops." Violet apologized. 

"It's ok." Said Becky as she went over to hug her. 

"Ok enough mushy stuff, we brought you your homework." Said Scoops. 

(And I made you this get well card) Chirped Bob as he handed her the card he made. 

"Aw thanks Bob, that's so thoughtful." Said Violet. 

They stayed and talked for a while, and they did their homework together. 

"Whoa, I have to go. If I'm late for dinner I'll be grounded." Said Scoops.

"Same. See you at school tomorrow guys." Becky waved goodbye and left. Rather than fly home, Becky and Bob decided to walk as sort of a way for Becky to clear her thoughts. 

She walked by the park and decided to sit on one of the swings and Bob just played on the playground. The playground in question was almost empty save for a couple of kids just playing. She sighed. 

"I wonder why Tobey has stopped trying to destroy the city.....does it mean that he's grown up and maturing or am I reading him wrong?" Nobody noticed that Becky was once again being watched, by someone she had just spoken with that morning.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm being watched?" Becky questioned aloud as if she could hear the narration of this story.

"Hey, you're not the usual narrator." Said Becky, not realizing that this is a fanfic. 

"Fanfic?" Becky questioned. "Oooohh. Aren't you a little old to be writing wordgirl fanfiction?" Eh probably but it's not going to stop me from shipping.

"Who is getting shipped in this story?" Shhh, it's a secret. Becky frowned and crossed her arms but didn't say anything, knowing that her feelings would be expressed out loud. 

"Come on Bob, let's go to the secret place." Said Becky to Bob. (Ok, it'll give us a chance to work on our secret combat moves to help take down those villains. Last time we tried we didn't practice enough and I could have gotten hurt) Squeaked Bob.

"Yes, but did you die?" Said Becky thinking he was overreacting. Bob just rolled his eyes in response but hopped on her shoulder and together they flew away to their secret hideout.

Little did they know that this person who was spying on them had heard enough to know what was going on and she snuck back home to begin plotting her evil scheme.

"Shhh! Are you trying to give me away?" Don't worry, I'm not going to reveal your identity until later. 

"Good, now as you have just stated I have an evil scheme to plan." With that she got out of the bushes and straightened her clothes, when she turned around she was surprised to see Tobey standing a few feet away but he had seen enough to know what she was plotting to do. 

"What in the world?" Questioned Tobey. "I, um I...." She was at a loss for words. 

"You're plotting an evil scheme?" Asked Tobey. "Yes?" She answered, not knowing where he was going with this.

"I know this is sudden seeing as we just met today and all but can you help me with something?" Asked Tobey as he twiddled his fingers. 

"Is this about a girl?" She asked with her hands on her hips. "Yes." "Come with me, this plan sounds like fun." 

With that, she dragged him by the arm to her house where they began to plot something evil. "Shhh!" They both said.

Oops, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Word Girl or the characters in the series just the OC Jaqueline Winchester. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Philosophical potato for coming up with the idea for the character.  
> TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobey and Jackie spend some time together and learn that they are not so different. We get a flashback from different points of view about why Tobey stopped being a villain. Becky has a weird dream where she first meets Envy.

As she walked home with Bob, Becky couldn't help but wonder about Tobey. 

"Tobey did seem a bit off with his answer, he's usually not so quick to answer something like that. But maybe he'd answer to Word Girl." 

(Are you sure that's a good idea? Considering the fact that aside from knowing where our hideout is he hasn't really tried to stalk us any further which is weird but you should probably lay low for a bit on talking to him as Word Girl, because he might get suspicious.) Said Bob. 

"You're right Bob, I'll just ask him through a text."

As soon as Becky got home she had dinner and told her parents about her day as she would any other school day. After dinner she decided to text Tobey. 

To Tobey From Becky: Hey, I was just wondering...what is the real reason you stopped commiting crimes and or trying to get Word Girl's attention?

To Becky From Tobey: If you must know it's because I've stopped trying to get Word Girl's attention. I've stopped crushing on her and have decided to move on. No matter how hard I would try and destroy the city it just annoyed her and she never reciprocated my feelings towards her. She broke my heart Becky, when she kept rejecting me over and over again. I mean as kids sure it was just a small childhood crush but it grew into actual feelings of love and....it just killed me to know that she would never love me back.

Becky felt a bit crushed by his confession but she knew that she never really liked him back and she started to feel bad for not being able to let him down so easily. Besides, they could never make it work, he was a villain she's a superhero, he's evil and she's good. Even if they did date he would have to find out her secret identity eventually and she not only feared for the safety of her friends and family but she feared that if he knew her secret identity and if she made him mad enough, that he would tell it to the other villains in town and they would be able to put those she loved in danger. Her little brother TJ had learned of her secret identiy a few months prior and had agreed to help Becky come up with excuses on why she couldn't be somewhere at the time she was being Word Girl. He found out about this when he walked in on her mid transformation after she had come back home after stopping a crime. He agreed to keep her identity a secret in exchange for her to show up to most of his Word Girl fan club meetings.

(Flashback to over the summer just before this school year had started) Word Girl had just stopped Tobey's army of robots from crushing the town's oldest tree. Why he did this, she did know but she knew she had to preserve the town's oldest landmark.

"Why are you doing this Tobey? You haven't caused destruction in over a year and now you're doing this? Why?" Asked Word Girl.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tobey answered bitterly. "I've been doing all of this to get your attention. I did it all for you, the town destruction and all the love poems I've written for you. I-I love you Word Girl, I've always admired you from afar but never knew how to get your attention but with my robots, you are always there whenever I cause destruction but never during any other time." Tobey replied, blushing a bit.

"Look, it's not you, it's me. I just don't have time for a relationship right now with all the crime fighting and stuff. And thank you for the love poems, but I just don't feel the same way. I'm really sorry Tobey. Also, you should really just give up on me, I'm not worth you wasting your time and affection over." 

"Oh." Was all he managed to say in reply. 

"Oh, you're still going to jail." Said Word Girl.

"For how long?" 

"Probably a day at most, I don't know how long you'd get for trying to crush the town's oldest tree." (Yeah, probably a day) Chirped Bob.

"Just you wait Word Girl, I will have my revenge, somehow." Tobey murmured but forgot that she could hear him with her super hearing.

(End of flashback)

Becky spent the rest of her evening reading.

*Tobey's Point Of View*

Tobey and Jackie were in her living room, there were still stacks of boxes everywhere, and the furniture was covered in plastic.

"So that's why I need your help."Said Tobey to Jackie. "I just hope you'll be up for it."

"So, you want me to help you get the attention of your crush Becky Botsford, because you're certain she's Word Girl? Isn't that basically leading her on? And won't it feel like you're leading me on?"

"Yes, no...I have mixed feelings about her and I really don't know where I'm going with this but I want her to trust me enough to know whether or not she is Word Girl." Tobey responded, playing with his glasses.

"Tobey in the short time I've known you I know that when you play with your glasses you're lying." She said waggling her finger as if scolding him.

"Ok, you got me." Tobey said blushing. "I'm in love with Becky Botsford. I don't know what it is about her, her smarts, her wit, her lovely voice...." He kept droning on about her but Jackie had pretty much zoned him out.

"In the short time I've known you I have noticed that you are an only child, why is that?" Asked Tobey.

"Well being on the move a lot, dad barely has time for me anymore. After mom died he's either always at work or on blind dates, I've had to make my own food for a while now but I'm getting better at it and he always leaves me enough money for me to buy enough groceries to expirement in the kitchen. I wish I could have a sister. How come you're an only child?"

"If you must know my life story, after father died, mom wasn't quite the same either. Just because she raised me doesn't make me a momma's boy. Being alone all the time and with no friends, I was always a loner growing up but even at a young age I had learned to design robots, and I began using them to get Word Girls attention. Then after everything that happened with Word Girl I stopped trying to get her attention. I soon learned that there's no point in going after someone who doesn't love you back."

(Flashback to that flashback Becky had but from Tobey's P.O.V)

Tobey had decided to try and get her attention one last time. He was going to confess his love to her even though it was so obvious, he was going to as her to be his girlfriend.

"Why are you doing this Tobey? You haven't caused destruction in over a year and now you're doing this? Why?" Asked Word Girl, looking at him with contempt and annoyance.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tobey answered bitterly but inside he was scared of getting rejected. "I've been doing all of this to get your attention. I did it all for you, the town destruction and all the love poems I've written for you. I-I love you Word Girl, I've always admired you from afar but never knew how to get your attention but with my robots, you are always there whenever I cause destruction but never during any other time." Tobey replied, blushing a bit, ok more like a lot.

"Look, it's not you, it's me. I just don't have time for a relationship right now with all the crime fighting and stuff. And thank you for the love poems, but I just don't feel the same way. I'm really sorry Tobey. Also, you should really just give up on me, I'm not worth you wasting your time and affection over." Word Girl said, cutting him off before he could ask her to be his.

"Oh." Was all he managed to say in reply, feeling to hurt to respond any further. All he wanted to do was cry because he was so heartbroken.

"Oh, you're still going to jail." Said Word Girl.

"For how long?" 

"Probably a day at most, I don't know how long you'd get for trying to crush the town's oldest tree." Her monkey squeaked something he couldn't understand because Tobey doesn't speak monkey.

"Just you wait Word Girl, I will have my revenge, somehow." Tobey murmured as he was getting arrested ,but forgot that she could hear him with her super hearing.

Word Girl didn't know it but Tobey was going to give her a ring, not an engagement ring, it was a simple golden ring. He cried himself to sleep that night in his cell until his mom got him out, again in the morning. For the sake of his college fund he vowed to not cause any more destruction to the city with his robots and only create good robots like a robot for cleaning, which he used to do his chores around the house much to the relief of his mom. But ever since then he vowed to get revenge on Word Girl, he wanted her to feel how he felt.

(End Of Flashback)

"Tobey, look to make her feel how you felt would be taking it too far. If you truly love her why do you want to hurt her in that way? Would that make her love you?"

Tobey pondered this for a bit... "You're right...but if not that then....can you help me make her feel......envious?"

She smirked evilly. "Envy is my specialty. But in return for this can you make me a cleaning robot? I have really been doing the unpacking myself and between school and trying to make friends it's hard to keep the house clean." 

"Deal." With that they shook hands on it, closing the deal. 

"Now, are you going to stay for dinner or are you going home?" She asked, glancing at the time on her phone."Oh dear, I must get going, mother will be angry if I do not show up to dinner on time...On second thought how about I invite you to dinner? Mother likes it when I bring friends over."

"Sure. Let me just get my jacket." Jackie ran upstairs.

Tobey took out his phone and called home.

"Theodore, are you coming home soon, I'm making lasagna with a light salad for dinner." Said his mom.

"Mother, would it be alright if I invited a friend over for dinner?" Asked Tobey.

"Yes, I can't wait to meet him." Said his mom.

"It's a girl." Said Tobey.

"Ah, well it's nice to hear that you're making more friends."

(ok last time i go back to that flashback, this is from tobey's mom's P.O.V)

Angry didn't begin to describe how she felt after having to get her son out of jail for what felt like the millionth time. Just as he got into the car, she was about to scold him when she noticed that he looked so sad, almost heartbroken. 

"Theodore, is there something wrong?" She asked. 

To her surprise, Tobey began to start crying. "It's just that...I did it so I could pour my heart out to Word Girl and she rejected me..I'm just hurt..."

To Tobey's surprise she pulled him in for a hug.

"Oh my baby has suffered his first heartbreak, it'll get better as time goes on, one day you'll find someone worth loving who will love you in return...it won't be easy but you'll forget about her in time and your first love will just be a memory."

It took him all summer and he still wasn't over Word Girl, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her out of his heart. Even though she hurt him, he still loved her. 

(End of Flashback, back to present day)

Tobey and Jackie walked to his house where his mom was waiting for them. 

"Oh hi you must be Tobey's new friend, I'm his mother." They shook hands.

"Thank you ma'm. My name is Jaqueline Winchester but you may call me Jackie."

They ate and had a good time. When dinner was over Tobey walked her home.

"Thanks for dinner Tobey, and don't worry together we will make Becky envious."

"Thank you, for doing this. I know it seems weird and..."

"Don't worry about it, anything to help out a friend." With that she shook his hand and walked back inside.

"Oh Word Girl if only you knew how much you mean to me." He walked home and he also spent the rest of the evening reading.

(back to Becky's Point of View)

"Becky, I know you're really into your book but you should really get to sleep." Said Sally Botsford, peeking into her daughter's bedroom. 

Becky looked at the time on her watch, it was 9:30 and her parents had a strict, rule about being in bed by 10 or risk getting grounded. She quickly got ready for bed.

"Goodnight Bob." She turned off her light and climbed into bed.

(In Becky's dream)

Becky was in her Word Girl costume and she was strapped to a chair and she couldn't break free. 

"What's going on...where a I?" She questioned aloud. 

"You have been captured by Envy.....and you must admit your true feeling before it is too late." Out from the shadows appeared this girl who was wearing an almost all black jumpsuit but it had some green striped to it, she wore a black eye mask like in the incredibles, she had black hair with greeen streaks and it was in a french braid that went halfway down her back. Becky felt like she had seen her face before.

"I know I'm just dreaming but do I...know you?" Becky asked. 

"You'll know who I am soon enough, Word Girl, or should I say Becky Botsford." Becky flinched but then she remembered it was just a dream, so she imagined a pretty pink unicorn and the unicorn helped her escape.

"Goodbye." Said Envy.

"That was weird." Said Becky as she climbed onto her pretty pink unicorn and together they flew to the pretty princess castle, flying through a storm of pop- tarts and candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED...
> 
> Hope you guys liked this story...so who is this Envy person and how was she in Becky's dream? Oh well, you'll know come the next chapter. thank you to those who have commented and or messaged me. Thank you so much and I'll be seeing you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about our character that is Jackie Winchester and about her powers. Word Girl saves that day. Tobey perturbs Word Girl. Tobey's mother is going to a business meeting thing and he is to stay with the Botsford family for a while

(Jackie's P.O.V)

Jackie woke up to find the house empty...again. It's not like she saw her dad that often in the mornings anyway so she was used to it.

She did her morning routine and went downstairs to make herself breakfast. There wasn't much to eat this morning but she knew her dad would never let her starve. 

Jackie wished that she could be close enough to him to completely explain her powers to him. Ever since she was little she had the power to make people envious of one another. It would start off small like two best friends being envious that one was prettier than the other or something else small and petty like that. 

The real reason they had to leave their old town wasn't because of her dad's job but because of her. She didn't know how to completly control her powers of envy and well, her dad's ex girlfriend got envious of how close Jackie was to her father and let's just say it didn't end well because she is now...in an asylum, for trying to explain that Jackie's powers were what made her envious. 

In her old town superpowers were thought to fiction, but as we all know with Word Girl it's anything but. 

As soon as her father found out about her powers, he didn't know how to take it...his only daughter could make people envious ...Jackie's mom had the power to make people jealous he assumed that the apple hadn't fallen far from the tree. So for that reason, her father left her home alone most of the time, truth be told he was actually scared of his own daughter, not of her powers but what they were capable of. 

Jackie didn't know this, she just assumed that her dad was hiding something from her but she saw him so rarely that she hardly remembered to bring it up. It was in their last town where Jackie had gotten the idea to create an alter ego, Envy. She wasn't very popular in her last school and was always bullied, so using her Envy persona she made her bullies become envious of one another, it had worked, until her powers had gone too far and she made the whole school envious of one another.

It got bad to the point where every sports team strived their hardest to beat every other school and as a result her old school was number one in every sport but the cost was great, they were number one alright but many of the athletes had severe injuries from pushing themselves too much and well yeah it was pretty bad. 

Her old school was also where she learned to sew and using her new skills she created her costume; it was a completely black jumpsuit with green stripes down the sides because the green represented being green with envy and black is the darkest shade of envy anyone could feel. She topped off her outfit with a black mask that covered her eyes, she didn't need her glasses to see all the time just to read. 

In the time I wrote that whole backstory, Jackie had finished breakfast, brushed her teeth, gotten her backpack and headed out the door and began walking to school after locking the door behind her of course; knowing damn well that there are thieves in this town. 

She knew how she had to act today and she wasn't all that thrilled but she was doing it in the hopes of gaining a friend.

Text from Tobey to Jackie: Are you ready for today?

Reply from Jackie to Tobey: Eeyup.

Even though Tobey had told her that one secret she knew she should wait a bit before telling him of her powers.

(Becky's P.O.V)

Bob wasn't feeling too good, he must have caught the flu from Violet or something. Becky was just about to reach her locker to put her bag away and grab a few books when she noticed that Tobey was at his locker, which was next to hers. 

"Hey, Tobey." She greeted casually.

Tobey glanced at her should before saying. "Where's Bob?"

"Oh, he wasn't feeling too good, I think he might be sick." Said Becky as she opened up her locker and stuck her head in.

"That's a shame, because without him here who am I going to compare your beauty to?"

Becky was glad that her head was in the locker because she was blushing.

"Oh haha very funny." She muttered but loud enough for him to hear. 

When she closed her locker she was surprised to find Jackie there. 

"Oh hey Jackie, everything alright?" 

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just wanted to talk to Tobey about something." With that they both walked away down the other end of the hallway and away from Becky. 

"Am I missing something here?" Becky asked to herself as she walked in the other direction.

The day was pretty uneventful as was the rest of the week not that many crimes were committed. Violet came back to school the next week and things for Becky got pretty lively again. Becky heard it from her during a phone call. Needless to say, at first Becky was a bit jealous at first until she realized that he was never into her to begin with and they do make a cute couple. 

(Third person Point Of View)  
It was suddenly Saturday and TJ Botsford couldn't wait to start the meeting of his Word Girl fan club. Ever since finding out that Becky was Word Girl he could have easily blackmailed her into coming to all the club meetings but he knew that he would want her to something for him in return in the future so at times Tobey would help Becky come up with excuses for why she was late for something. 

"Becky I'm about to leave for the first Word Girl fanclub meeting of the school year. Do you think Word Girl is going to show up?" He asked, winking. This was their signal to let the other know stuff about each other without their parents guessing what was up. 

"She will be as soon as she takes out the trash." Said Becky as she folded up the newspaper she was reading. 

"Ok, well see you later." Said TJ as he walked out the door. 

Their parents were out in the yard, gardening.

"Heeelp, a sweet old lady just robbed the new vegan food store!" 

"I must go my people need me." Becky ran into her room to wake up a sleeping captain huggy face who was trying to sleep the fever off.

"Let's go captain huggy face, we must stop granny may."

(Go on without me I'm still sick) muttered captain huggy face as he rolled over so that his back was to her.

"Fine I'll just take TJ along so something can happen to him and I'll have another hard time trying to explain how that happened." Becky sassed at him.

(Ugh fine!) Captain Huggy Face said, feeling mad that he was still sick and he just wanted to sleep, but he knew that she would maybe possibly blame him if anything happened to TJ.

He quickly got on his suit and off they went. 

At The Vegan Food Store....

"Hahaha! I, Granny May, have just robbed from this store. Ugh it wasn't easy but I managed, it sure has gotten harder to commit crimes with me getting into my old age. I should start looking into retirement."

"Stop right there Granny May!" Said Word Girl as she floated in front of Granny May.

"Oh, it's you Word Girl." Said Granny May as she reached for her purse.

"Not so fast!" Said Word Girl as she quickly snatched the purse from Granny May.

"Oh, fudgedoodles!" Said Granny May, as she stopped caring. "You got me Word Girl, just take me to jail already, I'm tired of this life of crime."

"So then why did you rob the vegan food store in the first place?"

"For the money, I sure didn't do it for the food." She said, cringing slightly at the thought of eating vegan food, like vegan hotdogs eww. (Sorry if I offended any vegans or people who don't eat meat I just don't like meatless things)

"Oh, well, where you're going isn't jail I'm afraid." 

"What? What do you mean? You're not going to get paid?" Said Granny May taking slight offense.

"Sorry, but you're getting up there in age, I'm afraid we're going to have to send you to......old people jail."

"What? Old geezers fail?"

Word Girl facepalmed. As soon as she did that a police officer showed up to take her away. "We'll take it from here Word Girl, and thanks for the help."

"No problem." Said Word Girl as she flew off with Captain Huggy Fave.

(Well, that was fast I don't see why you even needed me) Said Captain Huggy Face, in annoyance. Annoyed that he wasn't at home to take a nice long nap.

"Well sorry, I thought that this would be more dangerous and..." She had heard something else with her super hearing. "Word Girl help! My cleaning robot is on the fritz and I can't get close enough to it to shut it down." 

"That sounded like...Tobey?" (Well if you're only going to disarm his robot can you drop me off at home on your way there?) Asked Captain Huggy Face.

"Alright, I actually want you to get better." Word Girl dropped him off at home before remembering that she didn't have much time left before she had to make her appearance at TJ's club.

She zoomed over to Tobey's house to see what the problem was. 

When she got there it was pretty bad....Tobey's cleaning robot had broken several dishes, smashed his mother's fine china, broke a few picture frames, and was now throwing pasta at Tobey.

"Help me Word Girl, you're my last hope!" Tobey yelled as he took cover behind a couch. 

Word Girl managed to not only shut down the robot but she helped him clean up the house and glue what she could back together. It took them a bit but together, Word Girl and Tobey managed to fix it before his mom got home.

"How can I ever repay you?" Tobey asked.

"By fixing your robot so this doesn't happen again." Said Word Girl as she put one hand on her hip and the other on her chin in thought. "I thought you were done using your robots to try and get my attention, Tobey." 

Tobey blushed a deep red. "Who told you that? I only told that to one person, your friend Becky Botsford. I wonder..." Said Tobey as he whipped out his cellphone. 

Word Girl's eyes widened....she knew what he was about to do and she knew that if she tried to stop him it would only look suspicious. 

"W-what are you going to do with your phone?" Asked Word Girl, suddenly remembering that she had her phone on her.

"Oh nothing, just going to make a quick call." With that Tobey made the call and Word Girl's phone began playing the pretty princess theme.

"Funny, your phone has the same ringtone as Becky. But I wonder who is calling you." Said Tobey. Word Girl quickly whipped out the phone to set it to vibrate.

"Oh wow, you even have the same kind of phone as Becky." Said Tobey. "Um, can we discuss our friends' phones some other time? I really have to get going..." Said Word Girl as she looked at the time on her phone. 

"Yes, yes of course. I just want to tell you something.." Said Tobey.

"Ok?" Said Word Girl.

"Come closer." 

"Ok." Said Word Girl as she flew an inch closer to him.

"Closer." 

She flew another inch.

"Closer."

She flew another inch.

"Oh, to save the author from having to write a long and tedious part just fly over here so I can whisper it in your ear." 

"Ugh! Fine!" Word Girl complained as she flew close enough for him to whisper in her ear.

"I'm done trying to get your attention." Tobey whispered into her ear as he hugged her, taking her by surprise.

"Oh...kay? Why?" Said Word Girl, confused. Tobey quickly broke the hug and looked her in the eyes.

"Oh, I am going to miss those eyes. But as you already know, you don't even like me so it would never work out. I can't force you to love me." 

Word Girl felt bad for making him feel like this. "Tobey I," 

"Shh, the time for talking is over." Said Tobey as he put a finger to her lips.

Word Girl raised an eyebrow and as soon as he removed his finger from her lips and before she could say anything else, he kissed her.

It wasn't like a deep kiss like making out but it was deep enough to make her blush. She couldn't admit it to herself then but Becky Word Girl Botsford was enjoying kissing Tobey and it was her first kiss.

She flew away from his house as fast as possible because she didn't know how to react. Word Girl decided to think about it on her way to TJ's club meeting.

"Oh my gosh! He kissed me! I'm really perturbed." Said Word Girl. Um, hey Word Girl remind me what perturbed means.

"Oh sure. Perturbed means to throw into great disorder or to derange. Like how Tobey really perturbed me when he kissed me out of the blue." 

Just as soon as she finished defining perturbed, Word Girl made it to TJ's club house. and she flew inside.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" She greeted her fans.

"Oh my gosh! Word Girl did show up to today's meeting!" Said one fan.

"Sorry I couldn't be here sooner, I had to fight crime and keep the city safe, you know?"

"That's ok Word Girl, let's continue this meeting. Today's topic for debate, should we ship you with Tobey?"

"What's shipping?" Asked Word Girl confused. "I know what it means but not in the way that you're using it."

"To ship two people means that you would like to see them in a relationship, like for example I totally ship you with Tobey because you're around the same age but Brian over here ships you with Two Brains and I said it wouldn't work because he's too old and that'd be creepy." Said TJ.

"I'm not sure I like being shipped with another person. Can't I just ship myself with whom I choose?" Said Word Girl.

"Not really. It doesn't work like that." Said another fangirl. 

"Then teach me the ways of shipping." Said Word Girl. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing how shipping works.

"Ohhh now I understand it completely. Thanks guys, but I really have to get going." Word Girl said, winking to TJ.

TJ understood that as a sign of, he had to get going. "Right, same here. Meeting adjourned, see you all next week."

With that everyone left for home. 

Tobey's house....

Tobey looked through his phone at pictures he had taken both with Word Girl and with Becky.

"I wonder why she keeps trying to hide her identity from me when even I know it's that obvious." Tobey muttered to himself as he kept on flipping.

Tobey's mom knocked on his door.

"Tobey, I need to talk to you about something." 

"Come in mother, my room is all clean just how you like it to be."

"Have you been using your cleaning robot to clean it this time?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, mother. I have been cleaning it myself ever since it went on the fritz and I had to repair it. Anyhoo, is something the matter?" 

"It's just that I have a business meeting in Europe and I am sending you to stay with the Botsfords for a month."

"What?!" Tobey asked, bewildered.

"Anyways, I'm going to need you to start packing. I leave in a couple of days." 

"Alright. I will fetch my suitcase from the garage." 

As soon as she left, Tobey rubbed his hands together evilly.

"Perfect, now I will have to catch her mid transformation sooner or later and when I do, well I don't know what I'm going to do but it will be something bad." 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and commenting. I'll see you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobey asks Scoops for advice about cameras. Tobey tries to take pictures of Word Girl. Tobey move in with the Botsfords for the time being.

(Third Person P.O.V.)

"Hmmmm." Thought Tobey out loud as he packed his suitcase for his stay with the Botsfords. "What camera would be best for capturing quick and easily sharable photographs?" Tobey decided that he would ask Scoops for his opinion. 

"Hello?" Said Scoops as he picked up the phone. "Hello Scoops, it's me Tobey, I need to ask your opinion on a camera."

"Sure, I'm all about cameras." Said Scoops.

"Which camera out of these 2 would be best for capturing quick and easily sharable photographs, the KRY-outdoors or the INE-stealth?" (I don't really use any cameras and Idk any brand names)

"Well I would have to say the INE-stealth because it's in the name, that it would be quick so that would be your best option." 

"Ok, thanks so much." Said Tobey.

"Oh Tobey, before you go, I just have to ask, Violet and I are going to homecoming next month, maybe you and Becky could double date with us?"

Tobey hadn't really thought about even going to homecoming, either way, he wasn't about to pass up a chance to make Becky, envious..

"What ever makes you assume that I would be going with Becky?" Asked Tobey, nervously.

"Well you guys are really close and oohhh wait, are you going with Jackie?" Said Scoops, teasing him a bit.

"I'll let you know about that later, I hadn't really thought about going but now that you mention it, double dating does sound like a good idea, perhaps we should discuss this as a group at lunch time next week."

"Cool, well see you then I have to go."

"Bye." Said Tobey.

"Bye." Said Scoops.

"That was weird." Said Scoops as he finished packing. "I guess, I will ask Jackie since we've been hanging out a lot more lately, I hope Becky doesn't become too envious, I wouldn't want to lose her....as a friend."

As a friend, yeah right.

"Oh what do you know about my relationship with Becky, narrator?" Said Tobey, annoyed. I know damn well that you like her.

"Yes, it's true. I have feelings for Becky. I'm going to sleep it off." With that, Tobey put on his jammies and drifted off to sleep.

(At Becky's home)

Becky Botsford was busy brushing her teeth with the door open when her mom knocked on the door, startling her a bit.

"Knock, knock." Said Sally Botsford as she opened the door a bit wider.

"What is it mom?" Asked Becky with her mouth full of minty rabies. 

"Becky, can you tell TJ to clean his room? We have a guest staying with us for the month."

"Who?" Asked Becky.

"Your friend Tobey McCallister."

Becky spit out her toothpaste onto the bathroom mirror. "Wait what?!" 

"His mom is going on a business trip in Europe and asked us to let him stay here for the month. And can you clean up the mirror? I don't want him thinking we're a bunch of slobs."

After she cleaned up her little mess, Becky went into her room. By this time Bob was starting to get better, but he was still a bit....sniffly.

"How are you feeling Bob?" Asked Becky.

(I'm feeling better than I was yesterday) Chirped Bob happily. (Just a bit more and I will be alright)

"That's good to know." Said Becky as she climbed into bed. She yawned and stretched her arms. "Goodnight Bob." Said Becky as she turned off the light. (Goodnight Becky) Chirped Bob.

(In Becky's dream)

Becky was helping Princess Triana save the day, when suddenly Tobey appeared out of nowhere. 

"Hello Becky, you're looking as lovely as ever I see." 

Becky blushed, for he had never straight up called her lovely to her face before.

"I want to ask you something."

"What did you want to ask me, Tobey?" Asked Becky as she put one hand on her hip.

"Dance with me?" Asked Tobey holding out his hand.

Becky was hesitant at first but she then took his hand and they found themselves alone in a ballroom. Becky was wearing a light pink ballroom gown and Tobey was wearing a white tux with black dress pants.

She hadn't noticed that there was already music playing and Tobey led her gracefully across the dance floor. He danced so smoothly with her it felt like they were almost flying. 

"Tobey, when did you learn how to dance so smoothly?" 

"This is a dream precious, the real me wouldn't be this caring. I'm only acting the way you want me to act in your mind. The real me wouldn't hold you this close." 

This made Becky feel a bit sad for real because she knew that he was right. 

"Even though this is only a dream, can we just enjoy it?" Said Becky.

"Yes, darling. I want to enjoy every living, breathing moment with you."

"Oh Tobey, I wish you were this romantic for real." Becky sighed as he dipped her.

"Oh Becky. Sweet, innocent Becky. I wish this could be real too." Before he brought her back up he leaned forward and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss and even though it was a dream they were both blushing.

(Now let's go to Tobey's room)

At the exact same time, Tobey was having the same dream as Becky.

He was just about to kiss her for longer when his alarm woke him up.

"Oh darn, it was really getting good," He muttered as he got up to do his morning routine. He looked at his calendar and saw that it was Sunday. 

"Oh goodie, today I will be going to stay with the Botsfords. Him and his mom got ready to leave. "Do you have everything?" Asked Claire McCallister to her son.

"Yes mother, I have everything I need." Said Tobey, patting his suitcase. "Good, now I will give you a copy of the house key but only to water the plants every few days and only if your friend Becky goes with you." 

"Alright." Said Tobey, not exactly thrilled that he was only allowed in the house while his mother was gone to water her plants.

Becky was in her Word Girl clothes since she had gotten up and told her dad she was going to the store to pick up some bread for lunch later that day, as she was partrolling the city with Captain Huggy Face on her shoulder. Suddenly, she heard yelling.." Heeelp the people that work in city hall are fighting and I don't know why."

"Wooord up!" Said Word Girl as she flew towards city hall.

(At city hall)

The mayor was fighting with District Attorney Botsofrd over something.

"Oh you think you're so great, helping people out and sending the bad guys to jail." Sneered the mayor, as he crossed his arms and gave her a dirty look.

"At least I'm not in charge of running the city, you can't even stop a few criminals from comitting crimes 24/7." Mrs, Botsford spat back. "And for your information I happen to be good at me job. What's your excuse?"

Word Girl flew in before it could get any uglier.

"What's going on here?" 

"Well you can tell District Attorney Botsford that I envy the way she does her job so well." Said the mayor.

"Wait, you're envious of me? I'm envious that you get to be mayor even though you're not very good at it." 

"Why are you feeling envious?" Asked Word Girl.

"I think I can answer that." Said an unknown voice.

Word Girl gasped as she took in her appearance. It was that strange girl from her dream.

"The name's En.V. Us." Said the girl. "But I go by Envy." Said Envy as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. 

"What did you do to them?" Asked Word Girl not truly knowing how to solve the problem.

"Oh I simply made them envious of one another, that's all. Have fun trying to stop it, envy is a powerful feeling." 

"So your power is playing with people's emotions?" Asked Word Girl, confused at how Envy's powers worked.

"Something like that but I can only make people envious of one another." With that she ran off in a random direction.

"What are we going to do Captain Huggy Face? I don't know how to make someone stop feeling envious and even if I did I don't possess those kinds of powers." 

(What does possess mean again?) Chirped Captain Huggy Face. "Oh, possess means to have as belonging to one or to own or in some cases to have aa demon that has complete control over someone." 

(Thank goodness that demons are purely fiction) Chirped Captain Huggy Face. "Haha, yeah. But now onto this. How are we going to get them to stop being envious of one another? They're not under mind control so it's not easily breakable but this is an actual feeling." 

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." Said Violet as she walked into the room. "Violet? What are you doing here?"Asked Word Girl with an eyebrow raised.

"I recently won a contest in my school and the mayor wanted to use my painting as a decoration in his office."

'Oh right' thought Word Girl. 'I forgot all about that contest.' 

"District Attorney Botsford, you're not really envious of the mayor, he's just a bit ditzy sometimes." 

"Hey!" Said the mayor, clearly offended by what Violet had said.

"But that's a good thing because if he wasn't then there wouldn't be a need for him to have an assistant. And your job is very important to. Most of the villains that commit crimes on the daily wouldn't be in jail if it weren't for you. Now can we forget all this silly fighting and just make up?"

"You're right Violet. Sorry mayor, I don't know what came over me." Said Sally Botsford, as she held out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm sorry too." They shook hands and the mayor accepted Violet's lovely painting and hung it up on his wall.

"How did you do that Violet?" Asked Word Girl.

"Do what?" Asked Violet, confused.

"How did you get them to stop feeling envious towards one another?"

"I just pointed out the positives of their jobs and I guess it made them see what was really important."

"Hm, I'll keep that in mind for next time. Hey that rhymes, er alliterates. Thanks Violet, I've got to go."

"You're welcome Word Girl, I'll see you later." 

"Woooord up!" Word Girl changed back into Becky and she quickly went to the store to buy the bread and make it home before lunch time.

(At the Botsford residence)

*ding dong* went the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Said TJ. It was just him and his dad at home since his mom was at work and Becky and Bob had gone out to get bread.

TJ opened the door to see Tobey and his mother at the door.

"Oh hello Mrs. McCallister and Tobey." Said TJ being a good host like his mother taught him. "Come in."

Mr. Botsford joined TJ at the door. "Thank you for letting Tobey stay at your house." Said Mrs. McCallister. "You already have my emergency number. Oh and Tobey I want you to call me every day so I know how my little baby is doing." She said, pinching his cheek. 

"Mom, please stop babying me. You're embarassing me." Said Tobey, refusing to make eye contact and blushing.

"Sorry, I just can't believe my little boy has his first real crush since Word Girl." 

At that moment Becky walked in with the bread.

"Hello Mrs. McCallister, Tobey." Said Becky as she walked past them and into the kitchen. When she got back she said. "I hope you have a lovely time in Europe even with business going on." 

"Why thank you Becky. You're always such a thoughtful young girl. Tobey, you should be more like her." 

"We'll see." Tobey muttered but his mom didn't seem to care.

"Goodbye for now. I'll see you in a month. Tobey, behave."

"Yes mother." With that Tobey gave his mom one last goodbye hug and she walked out the door. 

"TJ can you show Tobey to your room? You're going to be room mates for the month." 

"Yes dad, mom already discussed it with me." Said TJ. "Come on Tobey." TJ led Tobey into his room. When they entered, Tobey was surprised at all of the Word Girl merch he had in his room. TJ had a bunk bed.

"I'm kind of picky when it comes to this but will you be ok sleeping on the bottom bunk?" Asked TJ.

"Um, sure. I'm not really much of a top bunk kind of guy." Said Tobey, not really caring what bunk he was on.

"You're not going to fight me about it?" Asked TJ.

"No? Why would I?" Tobey asked, confused.

"Huh, I guess you really have changed. Oh, I'm going to the park with my dad just ask Becky to give you a tour of the house."

"Ok?" With that Tobey walked out of the room and into the living room, to see Becky reading a book.

"Hey." Said Tobey, not really knowing what to say. Jackie was busy and so were Scoops and Violet so it was just him and Becky today.

"Hey." Becky said back, not lifting her eyes from the book. She was reading Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone.

"You read Harry Potter too?" Asked Tobey.

"Well I've never really read them but I just started. I know the last one came out a while ago but I keep hearing people talk about it so I really wanted to see what all the fiss was about." Said Becky as she bookmarked the page.

"Well TJ, said that you could give me a tour of your home."

"Oh sure." Said Becky, getting up from the couch.

She gave him a quick tour of her home and then after lunch they spent the rest of the afternoon reading from the same Harry Potter book while lying across Becky's bed. Becky had to admit, she missed reading with him but then she remembered he had never done it with Becky Botsford just Word Girl. 

"Dinner time!" Yelled Mr, Botsford.

"Already?" Said Becky. "Wow, that was fun actually. We should do this again sometime." Said Becky.

"Yes, we should." Said Tobey suddenly blushing from their close proximity. 

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters from Word Girl just the character Jackie Winkchester/ Envy. Thank you to anyone who has actually read this, it means a lot that out of all the fanfics you could have read, you chose to read this fanifc. Thank you and enjoy.   
> Thank you for actually taking the time to read this fanfic. If you have an idea on what should happen in the next chapter let me know. Should Tobey and Becky end up together? Or should Tobey end up with Jackie?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobey and Becky have a conversation while washing dishes. Word Girl fights Chuck, the evil sandwich making guy and goes home smelling like thousand island dressing.

(Third person P.O.V.)

As Becky and Tobey were walking to dinner Becky couln't help but wonder...*Why do I keep having dreams of Tobey? I don't even like him like that.* Maybe you do like him...deep down. *Shut up narrator.*

"Ah Becky, Tobey, can you help set the table before we begin eating?" Asked Mr. Botsford as he stirred something on the stove.

"Sure dad, come on Tobey you can do the plates." 

*just gonna time skip to after dinner because nothing really interesting happens* 

"That was good dad." Said Becky as she got up to place her plate in the sink.

"No problem Becky, just remember that you have to do the dishes tonight. Oh Tobey, can you help Becky with the dishes?" 

"Yes, Mr. Botsford." Said Tobey, gathering the other dirty dishes.

(I'll be reading my fanfictions on your phone) Chirped Bob.

"Becky, if it's alright with you can I just wash? I'm still not completely sure where you store your dishes."

"Yeah sure." Becky said. Suddenly she realized something, he wasn't quick to whip out his remote and destroy things just to get her, er Word Girl's attention. *Wow, he really has changed* Thought Becky. *Can't say I miss having him do that (destroying things to get Word Girl's attention) every other day* She decided that she was liking this Tobey better. In school, Becky was the smartest one in her grade of course followed by Tobey and then Victoria Best. 

*Why am I feeling so weird standing next to her?* Thought Tobey. *Must be teenage hormones or something.* "Damn teenagers." Muttered Tobey.

"Hm? You say something?" Asked Becky, feeling confused at his sudden outburst. 

"Nothing." He murmured. 

"So, before I came in I heard some of what you guys were talking about." Becky smirked.

"Oh?" Said Tobey, focusing on the plate he was washing.

"Who's your new crush Tobey?" Becky, grinned, knowing that her teasing was getting to him.

"Ummm a girl, who's a friend." Said Tobey, blushing.

"It must be nice to be crushed on." Said Becky, looking off into the distance.

"Why is that?" Asked Tobey. 

"Because a boy or whoever it may be, just wants to be with you but most of the time they never tell you because they fear they'll get rejected and you never end up together." Sighed Becky.

"I know how it feels to be the person who has a crush and to be rejected." Said Tobey, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh? You mean when you had that obvious crush on Word Girl?" Asked Becky with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Remember? I would always try to randomly destroy something to get her attention and try to get her to spend time with me or go out to ice cream and she never really returned my feelings. So I vowed to never waste my time on a silly school boy crush again."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you like this girl? I won't tell." 

"Well, she's kind and smart and adorable." Said Tobey. Becky blushed. For some reason she wished he was talking about her.

"Anything else?" She asked, hoping to get more answers out of him.

"I barely became friends with her just the other day but she sure is something." Sighed Tobey as he looked off into space but continued to wash what was left of the dishes.

Becky didn't know why but felt just a tiny bit envious because she knew he wasn't talking about her but of someone else. *Is this what it felt like to be Tobey during all those years?* Thought Becky. She shook the thought from her head, thinking that there was no way she could like Tobey. 

"Well we're finally done. Do you need help with your homework if you have any?" Asked Becky. 

"No thank you but thank you for the offer Becky. I'm off to Jackie's house to finish my homework. See you later. Don't worry, I asked your dad earlier if I could go. I'm also helping her unpack more." 

With that, Tobey, got his backpack and walked out the door. 

"What just happened?" Asked Becky to herself.

"I'll tell you what just happend, You just earned yourself another dish to wash!" Said TJ as he placed his Word Girl cup into the sink and walking back to his room.

Becky rolled her eyes but washed it anyways, then she went to her room to do her homework like she should have done at the start of the weekend. "Hey, you try being a superhero for once!" Snapped Becky.

Meow! I can say what I want. "Whatever." Murmured Becky as she got to doing her homework.

(At Jackie's house)

"So did you do it like we planned?" Asked Jackie as she opened up a box and set it on her kitchen table. The box was full of plates and bowls and she carefully put them in their rightful cupboards.

"Yes, as far as everyone else knows I have a new crush and it's you."

"How long are we going to keep this up for?" Asked Jackie.

"Just until she comes to her senses and realizes that she likes me back." Said Tobey. "If you're up for it." 

"Of course it's just...well...there's something I've got to tell you about me first." Jackie said, scratching her neck, not really knowing how to say this to him.

"What is it?" Asked Tobey.

"Well you see..." Jackie went into a long and detailed explanation about her powers.

"So technically all you do is mess with people's emotions and make them envious of one another?" Asked Tobey after Jackie explained how her powers worked.

"Yes, and it's not technically illegal so how can I go to jail for making people feel a certain way?" Said Jackie. 

"Ah. Well thank you for helping me out. If Becky found out about this plan...I, I doubt she would ever want to be my friend still let alone talk to me. I know what we're doing isn't right but I need to know if she feels the way I feel. I hate not being liked back especially after feeling this way for her since forever." 

"You know, this wouldn't be the first time I helped someone get their crush to feel envious of them, but it ended kind of badly." Said Jackie.

"If you don't mind me asking, what went down?" Said Tobey, trying to be 'hip'.

Jackie rolled her eyes at Tobey's attempt at trying to be 'hip'. "Well, he ended up falling for me instead and he told his crush what we were up to. He was not happy."

"So he had a crush on another boy?" Asked Tobey. It's not that he was against the LGBT community but he was still getting used to it being all around him. No offense.

"Yeah, I try to help out anyone I can reguardless of sexual orientation." Said Jackie.

"That's so noble of you." Said Tobey. 

"Yeah...anyways, what do you know of Becky who is actually Word Girl?" 

They shared their theories on how Becky is in fact Word Girl after putting away all of the dishes and silverware in the kitchen. Now they were in the livingroom just moving around the furniture.

"Oh, so after I caught you in the bushes that one time you stopped spying on Becky/ Word Girl?" Asked Tobey.

"Eh, not exactly. I just haven't been doing it as much. Wait, why do you want to know if your crush Becky is Word Girl, who you had a crush on for like forever? It just seems weird how you like Becky who is really Word Girl. Doesn't that just mean that you liked Becky all along if she is Word Girl?" Asked Jackie. 

"Well, I've had my theories but I wanted to find out for myself and I doubt she'd tell me if I just asked her. And you might be right on that, I mean, I never stopped liking Word Girl and I like Becky now but if they're the same person then that would mean I wouldn't have to choose." 

"Whoa, look at the time. It's starting to get darker. You should probably head back." 

"Yeah, I've got to call my mom and let her know I haven't caused any destruction today." Said Tobey.

"See you in school tomorrow, Winchester." 

"See you then, McCallister." Tobey got his backpack and walked back to the Botsofrd residence. 

Tobey was walking back to the Botsford residence when he saw Chuck the evil sandwich making guy.

"Oh hey Chuck." Said Tobey casually as he waited for the street to be safe to cross.

"Hey Tobey." Said Chuck. "Haven't seen you around much since you went to the good side. Any reason why?"

"Well, still being in school, I really need to focus on my grades and all that robot building wasn't helping me out at all. I need to focus if I want to get into a good college."

"Got any colleges picked out yet?" Asked Chuck.

"Not yet, oh the street is safe to cross. See you later Chuck. If I may ask, where are you going with that condiment spray gun?" 

"I'm going to rob the bank." 

"Again?" 

"Yeah, crime doesn't stop itself you know."

They went their separate ways.

(At Becky's house)

"Well Bob, it's time to go to bed. I don't know why you waste your time reading those silly fanfics. They are so cliche, always talking about shipping and romance. Why can't they be more realistic?"

(Not all fanfics are about romance, Becky. You're just jealous because no one will write Word Girl fanfictions.) Hey! Bob, you should be greatful I even wrote you into this story.

(Fine, sorry I said that. But it's true we're not as popular as my little pony fanfiction or one direction fanfiction or any other fandoms fanfics. It's not fair) Don't worry about it. This is why there are writers like me who care about the cartoons and stuff that people watch. It may not be as popular but I really like the show.

"We're on a show?" Asked Becky. Yeah, but can we stop the fourth wall breaks for now at least for the rest of this chapter, I think someone is in trouble.

"What do you mean?" Asked Becky. Suddenly, she heard someone outside her window. "Help! Chuck the evil sandwich making guy is robboing the bank. 

"Ugh! I really should be asleep right now but I guess crime never rests, come on Bob...Woooord Up!" She scooped up Bob and flew out the window.

"Hey Becky, can you..? Oh fudge, she went off to fight crime and dad already said goodnight to me....oh what to do..." TJ turned off Becky's light and jumped under her sheets, pretending to be her sleeping. 

Mr. Botsford entered Becky's room. "Goodnight Becky. He didn't wait for a reply so he just shut the door. 

"Ooh, this is comfortable for being a girl's bed. I wonder what kind of mattress Becky uses?" Before he had a chance to drift off to sleep he decided to get up and go back to his own room. 1. because Tobey had gotten back a while ago, was in the bathroom taking a shower and would be out soon. and 2. so when Becky got back he wouldn't get in trouble.

Before TJ could get up however, the door opened once again and he felt someone sitting on the bed next to him.

It was Tobey and he stroked TJ's head, probably thinking it was Becky.

Then he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"What just happened?" TJ wondered aloud. He dismissed whatever that was about and walked back into his room, knowing that he was going to have some explaining to do.

(At the bank)

Chuck was just about to spray everyone with his condiment gun when...

"Stop right there Chuck!" Said Word Girl flying in just in time.

"Ah Word Girl here to stop me, again."

"Chuck why do you like to commit these heinous acts?" Said Word Girl, landing on the floor with Huggy on her shoulders.

"I would tell you but I kinda forgot what heinous means." Said Chuck, scratching his head.

"Oh, heinous means utterly odious or wicked."

"Oh ok. Let's see how heinous I am when you get a taste of thousand island dressing!" He sprayed Word Girl and Captain huggy face with it. Before it could hit them, Word Girl threw Captain Huggy face at Chuck and Huggy began to cling onto Chuck's shoulders. As soon as she got sprayed, Word Girl slipped and fell, landing on her arm.

Hm, when did Chuck start using salad dressings in his condiment gun?

"Who said that?" Asked Chuck looking around, thinking that there was someone behind him.

"When did we get a new narrator?" Asked Chuck, feeling really confused." You're in a fanfic Chuck.

"Ooh, ok, I'm guessing it's a Word Gir fanfic?" Yeah, but can you move along with the heinous act? I need to wrap up this chapter soon.

"Oh, ok. Got it." 

"Um guys, I think I broke something." Said Word Girl, getting up from the floor. She had indeed broken something. She broke her arm when she slipped and fell on it. Being from Lexicon she was a fast healer but something like an arm would take her at least a night to heal. 

"Aww man, I like to sleep on that side, oh well. Time to take you down Chuck." Word Girl flew up to him while he was trying to get Huggy off his back and snatched the condiment gun with her good arm.

"Hey, that's not fair! I was distracted!" Pouted Chuck.

"Thank you Word Girl we'll take it from here." Said a police officer suddenly coming in to take Chuck away in handcuffs.

"I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you Word Girl and your monkey!" 

Chuck was dragged away into the back of a police car.

"Well, that was rather unfortunate." She sniffed her costume. "Ugh! I really need to get this suit cleaned it wreaks of thousand island dressing."

(Now that you mention it I could go for a salad right now) Squeaked Bob.

"You can get one tomorrow for lunch." Said Word Girl, annoyed that he was thinking of food right now. She suddenly remembered. "Oh my gosh! Dad hadn't said good night to me yet, I wonder if TJ made sure he didn't notice my absence. Wooord up!" ^Admit it, you read it in her voice, didn't you?^

Quietly going in through the window, Becky flew into her room, noticing that the door was closed.

"Whew, that was close." She turned the light on to put on her pajamas and when she did she was greeted with the site of Tobey sitting on her bed.

"Why hello Becky, or should I say Word Girl?" Asked Tobey, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Ohh boy." Said Becky.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the character from Word Girl just the OC Jackie Winchester/ Envy. I really need to catch up on the show because I'm not up to date with any new villains. I got inspired to keep on writing because as a fan of several fandoms I know what it's like to read a really good story, that keeps the characters true to the show, has a good plot, good ships but the author either doesn't update for like forever or they cancel it and it's torture to you because you really really really wanted to see how it would end. Well I'm going to try and actually update as much as possible. I can't thank you guys enough, thank you for reading this fanfic. Please comment.
> 
> Sorry for leaving you hanging like that. Don't worry, Tobey doesn't want to know whether she's Word Girl or not to like blackmail her or something, he just wants to know if the girl he is crushing on now and the girl he crushed on before are one in the same. At this point in time he's a good friend of Becky's like Violet and Scoops and he feels hurt that he doesn't know this about her. Speaking of Violet and Scoops I really need to include them in more chapters. Thank you for reading this fanfic and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tobey, what are you doing in here?" Becky whispered, knowing that her parents would not be happy that she was up awake past her bedtime. Sure she was in high school but they wanted her to be in bed by 10 and it was 11:55. 

"Well...."

Earlier, while Becky was off taking care of Chuck.......in TJ's room.

TJ had just gotten out of Becky's room and into his own. He had hoped that Tobey was already asleep so that he could sneak off to bed without waking him up.

"TJ?" Asked Tobey. TJ let out a sigh of frustration knowing that he was going to have to explain to Tobey why he wasn't in his room.

"Wait...there is only one bathroom and when I came back in here you weren't here...so where were you?" Asked Tobey.

"Ok, I admit it I was in another room just now." TJ muttered just loud enough for Tobey to hear. 

"Ohhh." Said Tobey as it registered in his mind that it was TJ pretending to be Becky. "If you were pretending to be Becky then where is she and Bob?" 

TJ internally panicked a bit, he couldn't tell Tobey the truth about Becky but he couldn't exactly lie to him either. TJ was stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

"Ummm well you see....I can't tell you..because....she didn't tell me where she was going." TJ whispered, suddenly remembering that his parents hated it when he stayed up past his bedtime, because it made him sleepy in the morning.

"Well if you're not going to tell me I shall ask Becky herself, when she gets back." 

"Ask her in the morning." Said TJ as he got into bed and pulled the blanket over himself, not really wanting to continue the conversation.

Tobey really didn't want to wait until morning so he stealthily opened the door and walked over to Becky's room and sat on her bed, where he waited for her until she got back except he fell asleep and awoke suddenly when he heard someone coming in through the window so he didn't really see her flying in.

Back to the present....

Becky made a mental note to thank TJ in the morning for managing to keep her secret.

"Where were you?" Tobey whisper yelled.

"Tobey, it's like almost midnight. Can we continue this in the morning?" Becky whispered Back.

Tobey wasn't about to let this slip by. "No, Becky. I really want to know, where were you?"

"Why do you want to know where I was?" Asked Becky, shooting him a dirty look.

"Because...I know you're Word Girl." Whispered Tobey, breaking eye contact. Bob got out some popcorn as he watched the drama commence.

"Look, I'm really tired. Why do you keep bringing that up? Why does it matter to you who I am?" Said Becky, starting to get irritated with his attitude.

"We're friends right?" Said Tobey, taking one of her hands in his.

"Yes. But what does that have to do with this?" Asked Becky, confused.

"If you were really my friend then you would tell me where you were just now." Said Tobey.

"I-I was running....at night because I'm training for a marathon..." Said Becky taking her hand back, undoubtedly knowing that that was a terrible lie. "You should go..." 

"Fine." Tobey whispered. "But this conversation isn't over." 

"Ok?" Asked Becky, not really knowing where he was going with this. 

Tobey walked out of her room and went off to bed.

When he was gone, Becky changed and went to bed herself.

"Oh Bob, what are we going to do? Tonight was a really close call."

(Well, we'll just have to be more careful, it was nice of TJ to cover for us but we really need to step up our game. Should we go back to using those inflatable decoys?)

"Alright, but I need to update mine, I haven't used that since I was 10." 

(We can work on that tomorrow after school for now let's just get some sleep)

"You're right Bob..goodnight."

(Night Becky) Squeaked as he rolled over.

*In Becky's dream...*

Becky was dressed in her pretty princess dress when...

She was tackled to the ground by Envy?

"Becky, or Word Girl whoever you are, you've got to learn to step up your game." She said as she got up and brushed herself off.

"What do you mean?" Asked Becky, puzzled by her statement.

"I mean, that if you want Tobey you've got to tell him how you feel, and that lie about practicing for a marathon was a pretty bad lie."

"Hey! How did you know about that?" Becky questioned her.

"I'm not really here, I'm a part of your subconscious." Said Envy, shrugging her shoulders casually.

"Oh, well then I'll just make you dissapear from my mind." 

"Wait! Before you do, can you define something for me?" Asked Envy as she took out a bottle of syrup with a little handle on it. "What is this handle called? I know there's a word for it but I forgot." *becuase your subconscious thoughts can forget things but lol screw logic this is a fanfic*

"Oh, the word you are looking for is skeuomorph. It means a design feature copied from a similar artifcact in another material even when not functionally necessary. For example, rivets on jeans, copper color on pennies, the shutter sound on a digital camera and that pointless handle on the bottle you're holding. While it may look nice, I really don't see how that tiny handle would support that whole bottle." Said Becky with her arms akimbo. Then Becky imagined Envy dissapearing from her dream. 

"That wasn't the weirdest dream I've ever had before." Said Becky as she found herself in her room, in her normal attire, stroking one of her porcelein horse's mane.

"You can say that again." Said the horse as it whinnied from being stroked. 

"Eek!" Said Becky as she dropped the horse.

Instead of falling to the ground and breaking it fell to the ground and began to run around like a real horse and away from her.

"Hey! Come back my little pony!" Yelled Becky as she ran after it.

Becky chased the pony into TJ's room.

She noticed that the door had been left open, so going inside for her horse shouldn't cause any problems.

When she got inside she didn't find just her horse but she found her horse with Tobey, sitting on the bottom bunk and reading from a book together.

"Tobey what are you doing with my horse?" Asked Becky with her arms crossed.

"Just doing a bit of reading. Your horse is a smart little pony. You should have introduced us sooner."

"May I join you?" 

Tobey looked at the horse, then to Becky, then back to the horse, then at Becky then back to the horse. 

"Sorry, but it's too late for you to be a part of this....relationship." 

"Wait, what?" 

"You waited too long to tell me how you felt so I moved on...to the next thing or pony that caught my interest." Sneered Tobey, as he turned the page.

"Ok?" Now she was really confused, because this wasn't making any sense, not like her recent dreams have been making sense.

The rest of Becky's dream was pretty normal compared to this first part.

Next morning....

As soon as Becky woke up she knew that she'd have to rush to the bathroom or else she wouldn't get to there before TJ.

She grabbed her towel and made a dash to the bathroom. 

When she got there she found TJ outside the door. 

"TJ, why aren't you in the bathroom like you are every morning?" She asked confused.

"Well in case you haven't noticed....I haven't made it to the bathroom first." Said TJ, rolling his eyes.

"Oh before I forget.." She brought her voice to a whisper. "Thanks for not blowing my cover yesterday." 

"No prob, except Tobey might be a little suspicious on your whereabouts." 

"I'll deal with him later." Said Becky. "I just wonder who's in the bathroom." 

Suddenly Tobey came out wearing nothing but a bathrobe. "What are you guys standing around here for?" 

"Um..I don't know to go to space?" Said TJ sarcastically. 

"Right..." Said Tobey using air quotes. As Becky watched him walk away she didn't notice TJ run into the bathroom. 

"Ugh.. TJ!" Said Becky, groaning.

"You shouldn't have gotten distracted, Becks. You snooze you loose." Said TJ through the bathroom door.

"I was NOT distracted." Said Becky. She glanced at the clock. After about 20 maybe 30 minutes TJ came out of the bathroom. 

*Time skipping to later at school because the rest of Becky's morning routine isn't really relevant.*

Becky and Bob got to school by taking the bus, Tobey walked to school with Jackie and TJ rode his grade school bus. Becky chose to sit on the seat across from Violet and Scoops.

"Morning guys." Becky greeted her friends.

"Morning Becky." Said Scoops, with his arm around Violet.

"Good morning Becky." Violet greeted with a smile on her face.

Suddenly, Rex A.K.A. Kid Math got onto the bus. 

"Hey friends from earth who are human and totally not from another planet." Becky yanked him so that he was sitting next to her and she whispered in his ear.." Rex, I thought I said to lay low on the whole talking about being from another planet thing, out loud in a public place."

"Sorry, I forgot." Said Rex as he sat up straighter. Althought they were about the same age, Rex was still shorter than Becky by like a head. 

"Hey Becky, do you know who you're going to go with to the homecoming dance next month?" Said Violet.

"Wow, I completely forgot about it until you brought it up just now." Said Becky, suddenly remembering it. She had gone before but with Scoops and Violet as friends...now that Scoops and Violet wer together she would have to get a date as well or risk awkwardly third wheeling it.

"Are you going with Tobey?" Asked Scoops, slightly teasing her.

"What? Pfft! No. Why would I be going with him?" Said Becky, totally denying her slight crush on Tobey.

"I dunno, I just thought you two were close is all." Said Scoops nonchalantly.

"Hey Becky if you don't go with Tobey, do you want to go with me, as friends?" Asked Rex.

"Sure, as friends." Becky smiled at him.

Rex smiled, because he sort of had an inkling that Becky liked Tobey but he didn't want her to know that he knew that.

A few stops later they finally made it to school. Becky and Rex told Scoops and Violet that they would see them when they see them.. anyways, Becky and Rex were walking and talking while Rex accompanied Becky to her locker. 

Tobey couldn't help but feel envious himself when he saw Becky with Rex who he was pretty sure was Kid Math. 

Jackie saw the look he was giving the happy pair of friends.

As soon as Tobey got what he needed he accompanied Jackie to her locker, which was on the other side of the building.

"Tobey, what's wrong? You look like you're about to pout or something." Observed Jackie.

"It's just that I never accounted for her having anyone else, I mean I've always known about her crush on Scoops but when she was over him I was hoping to be that guy but I guess she found someone better, someone who doesn't play games. I'm not happy she's moved on with that Rex kid."

"How do you know she's moved on? They could be chatting and stuff as just friends you know. Not every girl and guy that are friends are bound to date ya'know?" Said Jackie.

"It's not fair!" Yelled Tobey loud enough for people to stop what they were doing and turn to look at him.

"Don't you all have something better to do?!" Yelled Tobey at the crowd. Now some students were a bit scared by Tobey because of what he could do with robots, others just found him annoying and some felt indifferent, but reguardless of what they thought of him they went back to what they were doing as soon as he yelled at them.

Tobey rolled his eyes at the narrator....hey!

"Just get on with the next chapter please!" Yelled Tobey.

Fine...

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Thank you guys for reading this. I feel like I should really have a chapter that explains Jackie/Envy's powers more in depth because it's been like 7 chapters and so far she's only come out in one chapter and in the rest of the story so far she's only appeared in Becky's dreams. I should probably explain how she gets into her dreams. Oh, and kid math/ rex is going to be in more chapters too. sorry for the delay. thanks again and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie, Becky, Tobey, Scoops, Violet, Rex have school.

Becky didn't really have many classes with Rex, just lunch and Geography. She did have a couple classes with Scoops and Violet. Becky had most of her classes with Tobey in them and Jackie was in a few as well. Of course, while Bob wasn't sick he was with her which was pretty often. Becky's day ranged from working on an in class asignment with Violet to helping Jackie do math, Becky had learned a lot of lessons about math with her time with kid math so she was getting good grades in math as well. Becky's day was going smoothly until they had to do a group project in Geography. In this class she was with Tobey and Jackie, who had decided to partner up, and since everyone else had a partner she had to work with Rex. The project was to correctly label a geographical map of the USA, using their ancient textbooks. 

"So Dirk, do you have any idea what this is?" Asked Becky pointing to what looked like a mountain. A quick glance at his paper showed Becky that he was done. Now she didn't think he was stupid, she just couldn't believe that someone had completed a major assignment like that so fast. He scanned over her paper and said..."You're doing it wrong." 

Becky looked down at her paper, annoyed that someone was telling her that she was doing her assignment wrong. "What do you mean I'm doing it wrong?" 

"You labeled those mountains wrong. You got the Appalations and the Rocky mountains confused, that's all." Becky glanced at her own paper again and saw that he was right. Fixing her mistake, they went back to doing the assignment. 

Tobey could have easily worked with Becky on the assignment but he chose to work with Jackie on it just to spite her. He was still envious of Becky's relationship with Rex whether they were friends or not. 

*skipping to lunch because nothing fun happens until here.*

Becky had brought her own lunch today because Bob ate like a pig and she didn't want to keep buying him food. 

Becky's lunch table consisted of: her Tobey, Scoops, Violet, Bob,and now Jackie. 

Scoops and Violet were already at the table when Becky and Bob sat down to join them. 

"Hey guys!" Becky happily greeted her friends.

"Hiya Becky." Said Violet and Scoops at the same time. "Jinx! You owe me a soda! Ok now it's not funny!" They fell into fits of laughter. 

"Hey guys, is it alright of Rex sits with us? I don't want him to be all alone." Asked Becky motioning to Rex who was sitting by himself at a different table.

"Of course Becky, any friend of yours is a friend of ours." Said Violet, giving off a warm smile. As Becky got up to go get him, Tobey was just getting out of the lunch line and of course he was with Jackie. They were heavily flirting which is not appropriate to write...

Scoops cleared his throat to get their attention. "Um guys, can you cut down on the PDA?" 

"What's PDA?" Asked Violet. As soon as she asked that, Becky came rushing back with Rex. "It can mean a lot of things but in the way that Scoops is using it PDA means public displays of affection. For example when you and Scoops hold hands that's a sign of PDA." 

"Ohhh, I get it now." Said Violet. 

Tobey was blushing a deep shade of crimson and Jackie was red too just not as dark as Tobey. 

"Sorry guys." Said Jackie. 

"It's ok Jackie, we forgive you." Said Violet. 

"Thanks guys, to be honest I've never had any real friends before."

"Becky are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Violet.

"Ummm maybe?" Said Becky.

"Shopping!" Sang Violet, doing jazz hands to be dramatic. 

"Hmm ok, how about this weekend?" Asked Becky.

"Yeah, I can do this weekend." Said Jackie. She had never really spent much time with Becky and Violet but now was a good a time as any. 

"Can I go with you guys?" Asked Rex. Becky raised an eyebrow at this. "May I ask why?" 

"To help you guys get good deals..I love getting things at a discount and I can help you get good bargains." Becky knew he was right, last year when she was shopping for a dress Rex helped her out and she got a good deal on one. 

"It's alright with me." Said Becky. "Me too." Said Violet. "What about you Jackie?" Jackie didn't really know much about him but she thought that nothing bad could come of it.

"It's alright with me." Said Jackie, slightly playing with her braid.

"What about you Scoops?" Asked Violet.

"Uummmm." Said Scoops remembering that the last time he went shopping it was with Violet and Becky he was so bored because they spent what felt like hours trying on clothes only to put it back on the rack. By the time they got done they both bought one shirt each and he was fast asleep in a clothing rack, they had almost left him there if they hadn't remembered to call his phone. 

"What about you Tobey?" Asked Jackie.

Tobey sent Scoops a silent look, sort of saying 'help me'. 

"Well, he can't either because we're going to hang out." Said Scoops. "That's right, we're going to spend some guy time." Said Tobey. 

"Oh, ok, have fun." Said Becky. (I'm coming with you guys right?) Chirped Bob. (But I'm only going with you so I can run off to the food court and get a big fat pretzel) Added Bob.

Becky rolled her eyes but she knew that Bob was just as bored as Scoops was the last time they went shopping together. She was pretty sure Bob fell asleep in a dressing room the last time they went shopping together, good thing he woke up when she mentioned that they would be getting pizza afterwards or they might have left him there like they accidentally almose left Scoops.

*Skipping to the end of the school day*

Violet and Scoops walked to the local ice cream parlor along with Becky, Bob, Tobey and Jackie.

"This is fantastic! Do you like it here, Jackie?" Asked Violet, after they had gotten a table and ordered some ice cream.

"Yes, everyone here is a lot nicer than they were at my old school." Said Jackie, taking a spoonful of her ice cream.

"What was it like at your old school?" Asked Becky, stabbing her ice cream so it had holes in it while Bob was shoveling his ice cream into his mouth, almost choking on the banana of his banana split.

"Well, I wasn't really popular, I didn't have friends, I didn't have anyone to talk to about anything and if I tried to get close to anybody, they would pretend to be my friend and then leave forever." Said Jackie, twirling her spoon around her ice cream so that it would get smoother. 

"Have you heard about that new villain?" Asked Scoops, wanting to change the subject, because he saw that talking about her old school was making her sad.

"What new villain?" Asked Becky, putting her spoon to rest inside of her now pile of squished cherried and ice cream.

"That new villain Envy, I wonder what kind of super powers she has." Scoops mused aloud as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"I thought superpowers were something fictional." Jackie murmured but just audible enough for them to hear.

"So you don't know?" Asked Violet.

"Know what?" Asked Jackie, confused at what they were getting at.

"You don't know about Word Girl?" Asked Tobey.

"Who's Word Girl and why is she so important?" Suddenly, they heard footsteps running towards them.

"What's going on?" Asked Jackie, startled to hear someone running towards her really fast.

"You should not have asked that aloud." Said Violet. "You have provoked the fanboys that were sitting nearby or should I say, fanboy."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO WORD GIRL IS?" Asked TJ Botsford, hardcore Word Girl fanboy aka Becky's little brother.

"Shh! TJ, don't cause a disruption." Said Becky, trying to calm him down.

"I will calm down after I tell her who Word Girl is." Said TJ.

"Fine." Said Becky, not wanting to anger him further knowing that he would just cause a scene and embarass her like he did last week when they got his order wrong and almost got them kicked out. Ever since TJ found out she was Word Girl she was now someone he looked up to and if anyone dared to say they didn't know who Word Girl was well....they would have to face the wrath of the fanboy.

Suddenly in the far distance..."Help! This crazy lady is stealing my purse!" Yelled a citizen. 

"Uh, oh." Muttered Becky. "Will you guys excuse me, I need to, uh use the bathroom." Said Becky.

"But we just got here." Said Tobey, not believing her.

"I'll go with you." Said Violet being the good friend she was to cover for her super friend.

Along with Bob, they walked off to the bathroom and locked the door behind them. "Thanks Violet." Said Becky. "I owe you one."

"Think nothing of it." Said Violet. "That's what friends do, they look out for each other." 

Becky hugged Violet. "Wooooord up!" 

Word Girl flew until she found the source of the commotion...it was two women in the park who were fighting over a purse.

"What's the problem here?" Said Word Girl. 

"Well, I was minding my own business when this delirious woman tried to snatch my purse from me." Said one women that had black hair and pale skin. 

"Hey, aren't you Scoops' mom?" Asked Word Girl.

"Yes." Answered Mrs. Ming.

"And you are?" Asked Word Girl gesturing to the other woman.

"I'm envious of her purse." Said the woman.

"Why are you envious?" Asked Word Girl. "And why are you trying to steal it from her?" 

"Well I just don't know, one minute I feel fine and suddenly I'm envious that she owns a nicer purse than I do." Said this other woman.

"Look, being envious of someone is completely normal but it's not ok to steal from other people." Said Word Girl.

"What does envious even mean?" Asked the other woman. 

"Well envious comes from the word envy. Envy means a feeling of discontent, or covetousness with regard to another's advantages, success, possessions and etc. For example when you saw that Mrs. Ming's purse was nicer than yours you became envious because yours isn't like that but just because you don't have a nice purse doesn't mean that you should go around stealing other people's purses. That's how you end up in jail." 

"Oh, alright." Said the woman, knowing that Word Girl is right. 

"I'm letting you off with a warning this time, but next time I won't be so courteous." Said Word Girl as she flew away. "Woooord up!"

"That was weird...." Said Word Girl as she flew through the sky with Captain Huggy Face on her back. "That's the second time I've had to deal with someone who was envious. I wonder if this was the work of Envy." 

Suddenly, she noticed someone familiar waving to her on the ground below.

"Huh?" Asked Word Girl, flying down to meet up with this person.

"Did you miss me?" Asked Envy.

"Not really." Said Word Girl. "And how exactly do your powers even work?"

"Well, I should probably take the time to explain my powers." Yeah you should do that because even I don't know how your powers work, I might have not been listing off your powers when I created you as an OC.

"What's an OC?" Asked Envy. 

"Like PDA, OC can mean a lot of different things but in the way you used it, it means originaly character. Wait, if you created her then you know who her alter ego is." Said Word Girl, rubbing her chin in thought. "Can you please tell me who her alter ego is." 

Really? I thought you would have figured that out by now. Back to the matter at hand, Envy, why don't you explain to Word Girl about your powers?

"Of course. Aside from making people feel envious of one another, I can also enter people's dreams for just a few minutes and-"

"Wait, if you can enter my dreams, then do you know my alter ego?" Asked Word Girl, interrupting her.

"I'm still in the works on that one but kind of. Anyways, as I was saying before you interrupted me the only reason it can only be for a few minutes is that the person who's dream I'm in can easily make me go away from their mind while they are asleep, like how you did the other night. I can make people envious in their dreams too." Envy glanced at her watch and said: "Oh, I need to get back now, but this is just the beginning, once I figure out how to make my plan huge, it will be hard to get people to stop feeling envious of one another. And you will be powerless to stop so many people from feeling envious at the same time." Said Envy.

"Hold on a second." Said Word Girl. (Do you think she's from another planet like us?) Chirped Captain Huggy Face. "Maybe." 

"Well, I'm not from another planet but my mother was." Said Envy. "Her name was jealousy, and she married my father, an earth human and had me." 

"So you're only half a super villain?" 

"Pretty much." Said Word Girl.

"So that might explain why you can only fenter people's dreams for such a short amount of time except for when you're making people feel envious. I knew envy and jealousy were related somehow." 

"Yeah, cool, so um with that out of the way, I should really be heading back." Said Envy, walking off.

"Weird, we haven't seen her other powers until now but I guess that's because we've only seen her in so few chapters up until now." 

(Speaking of getting back, we need to get back to, we've been here for like 10 minutes) Said Captain Huggy Face, pointing to his wristwatch. 

"You're right. Let's go CHF. Woooord Up!" 

As soon as Becky got back to the bathroom in the ice cream parlor she bumped into none other than....Jackie, and Jackie almost fell to the floor if it hadn't been for Becky who held her up so she wouldn't fall down. 

"Thanks Becky." Said Jackie. 

"No problem." Said Becky, letting go and smoothing her skirt.

"Why is Bob in the bathroom with us?" Asked Jackie, pointing to Bob.

(I'm gone) Said Bob, getting up and walking away. (Hey, where's Violet?) Asked Bob, stopping to look at Becky. 

"I'm sure she's around." Said Becky.

She was actually back where the other guys were sitting, trying to come up with an excuse for why Becky was taking so long in the bathroom to Tobey. Jackie had just gone into the bathroom to use it, or did she?

"Oh look, here they come." Said Violet.

"Becky, I ate your ice cream." Admitted TJ.

"Oh." Said Becky, having forgetten she even ordered ice cream. 

"It was melting because you were taking so long." 

"It's fine." Said Becky.

"Speaking of home, I need to get Violet home, see you guys at school tomorrow." Said Scoops.

"Yeah, I need to get home too. You coming Tobey? I just don't want to walk, alone, by myself, in the dark." Asked Jackie.

"Haha! You sound like Lady Redundant Woman." Snickered Scoops.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Asked Jackie, raising an eyebrow at Scoops' mockery.

"Ok, see you later Becky and TJ. See you at school tomorrow, Violet and Scoops." Said Tobey, placing a hand on Jackie's back and leading her away.

Becky felt a little bit envious that Tobey was going to be walking Jackie home but on the other hand she saw that as him being a good friend. 

"K, you go do that." Responded Becky, not hiding her emotions, while examining her nails. "See you later Jackie."

Jackie and Becky were friends but not really because the only time they ever hung out was when they did as a group and never one one one, but that would be sure to change on the weekend when they would go shopping together.   
Scoops took Violet to her home then he walked to his own house, like he said he was going to do, obviously. Becky walked home with TJ and Bob.

"Where is that voice coming from?" Asked Scoops as he and Violet were just a block from her house.

"Oh don't mind her, she's just the narrator."  
Violet explained as Scoops looked around, trying to find the source of the voice until he saw the camera.

"Wait, we're not on the show right now like we normally are? Where are we?!" Asked Scoops, frantically freaking out. Jeez, I can't have everyone knowing this is a fanfic, just hush and continue. Scoops wasa bit thrown off balance but he didn't want to be left out of the 4th wall breaks.

"Ok, bye." Said Scoops sadly, putting on his best puppy dog eyes, wanting to get in on the action.

"Fine, you can have a say in this too," I told him giving in. "I just can't let anyone else know that this is a fanfic."

"Yay, I'm important in this story!" Cheered Scoops as he smiled widely from ear to ear, like a kid who had gotten something cool for Christmas. 

Yeah, cool, whatever. Anyways,.... (With Tobey and Jackie)

"So then I said, 'I've got an even better idea, how about no?'" Said Jackie, telling her story on how she rejected someone that had asked her out before.

"Hahaha!" Laughed Tobey. "That was a good one." Suddenly, Tobey was shoulder bumped by none other than, Victoria Best.

"Ahem! Do watch where you are going, that was very rude!" Said Tobey, sternly, like a father telling his daughter to not have boys in the house.

In return, she just glared at him, flipped him off and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Asked Jackie, confounded by her behavior. Jackie had seen Victoria in class, she just never really talked to her.

"Well...do you want to tell her or do you want me to?" Asked Tobey. I'll do it, since doing the characters' flashbacks is kind of my job.

(Flashback to when they were barely Freshmen) 

It was a little after Tobey had supposedly gotten over his crush on Word Girl and Tobey had become close friends with Victoria Best before he became close friends with Becky Botsford. 

They had been hanging out so much that Victoria developed a little crush on him, or so she thought. What started off as a crush grew too fast, too much and pretty soon Victoria's heart went bust.

She never got the courage to tell him how she felt because she was scared of being rejected so she never did. When Tobey began hanging out with Becky, she became very jealous, so she avoided him more and more and soon enough their friendship ended. She was a victim of unrequited love, and Tobey never had a clue how she felt, until now that is. 

Tobey never really liked her back, he only saw her as a friend. He thought that Victoria was avoiding him because she wanted to be the best at everything and he only got in her way, so instead of fighting her, he gave up on their friendship like the way she did. Now whenever she walks by him she will take the opportunity to shove him or shoulder him, just anything to show her disdain. 

(End of Flashback)

"Wait, she had a crush on me?" Asked Tobey, completely flabbergasted after he found this out. "Well I don't blame her, I am pretty handsome." Uh huh, anyways on with the story.

"Now that you know that, are you going to rekindle your friendship?" Asked Jackie. 

"No." Said Tobey, looking down. "If she was jealous of me having other friends before what's stopping her from getting jealous again? I'm sorry, I just don't want to get close to her again only to have her leave again." 

"Is this about Victoria or is this about your love for Becky/ Word Girl?" 

Tobey stopped walking, because he really didn't know what the answer was. Jackie stopped too, realizing that she had just broken something inside of him. 

"I'm...sorry?" She said. 

"Oh, don't worry, it's not your fault that I suddenly stopped, it's just...I don't know how to answer that question." 

"Oh." Said Jackie, not really knowing what else to say at this point. 

"So..." Began Tobey.

"So?..." Said Jackie.

"It's been a slow chapter, hasn't it?" Asked Tobey.

"Yeah. Can you just skip to the next scene, this whole scene explaining some one sided romance went nowhere." I'm so glad you're my OC.

*skipping to after Becky gets into bed*

Becky lay awake in her bed, unsure of what future lay ahead. 

"I don't know Bob, I want to go to college, but I have so many options it's hard to choose." 

Suddenly, Tobey burst in.

"Will. You. Go. To. Sleep. Already? It's hard to sleep with you talking so loud and I must get my rest." 

Becky noticed he was clutching a Word Girl plushie.

"I thought you stopped sleeping with dolls?" Becky smirked.

"I have, but that's not the point. The point is, it helps me sleep." Tobey said, blushing a bright red.

"Did you call your mom for the night?" Asked Becky, trying to change the subject.

"I have tried but alas, she is far too busy with business to pick up the phone."

(Over in Europe)

Mrs. McCallister was partying.

"Yes! I haven't had this much fun since before Tobey was born."

(Back to where we are)

"I'm sure she really misses you Tobey." Said Becky trying to calm down his dramatics.

"Oh well, goodnight, Becky. Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course." 

Tobey walked up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you." 

Becky was blushing furiously.

"For what?" Asked Becky, befuddled at his behavior.

"For being a good friend." Tobey was being complex, one minute he wants to spend all his time with Jackie, now he's saying that him and Becky are 'good friends?' And why did he khug her like that? 

We'll find out in chapter 10 of Word Girl and the growing Envy.

"Really? That's what you named your fanfiction?" Asked Tobey and Becky at the same time. Shut up! It was a work in progress. I don't see you coming up with anything.

"I would have said something more like 'Word Girl and the reason why she fell for Tobey'." Said Tobey, smugly as he crossed his arms and faced the camera.

"Please end it now! And can we work on Tobey's character development, I feel like you made him cocky too early."

"Hey! You take that back!" Yelled Tobey.

As the continued to argue back and forth over this, I decided to end the chapter here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any character from the word girl series just the character Envy/ Jackie Winchester. Thank you so so much for reading this. Anyways here in this chapter I am going to further explain Envy/Jackie's powers. Who better to explain it better than Jackie herself or Envy whichever one I feel like.   
> ****************************************************************  
> Do you guys think I break the 4th wall too much here? Let me know what you think in the comments. Also, what do you think of Tobey being cocky? Do you think there should be more drama in this? Should there be more Tobecky moments? Should Scoops and Violet get more time? Do you feel like I should include more villains?? Please give me your answers in the comments below. and thanks you so much for reading this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky and Violet work on a random art project and as usual Becky's project comes out looking bad compared to Violet's art project.

The next day...

It was after school and Violet was helping Becky with her homework assignment they had for their art class at Violet's house. Obviously, Bob was with them, also working on a project.

"So after I glue the crayons to the cardboard, what do I do next?" Asked Becky as she finished arranging the crayons on her piece of cardboard. It was supposed to be a neat little rainbow but Becky had somehow messed that up and only used the darker colors while Violet used the more colorful ones in the crayon box.

"It says here that you need to get a hairdryer and the heat will melt the crayons and that's what makes this art so lovely." Said Violet, reading it off her phone. 

The project was that they had to either draw a scene from a dream they had or find a pinterest DIY on the internet and create it at home but it had to be something simple or whatever their skill level allowed. That is why Becky chose to do melted crayon art and Violet used the remaining crayons from the pack that Becky brought with her to draw a picture. Becky might have gotten some of the hot glue on herself once or twice while they were doing this.

"Note to self: Hot glue is hot." Becky muttered.

"Why yes, it is hot that is why it's called hot glue." Said Violet.

(Becky you should really be more careful with that) Chirped Bob. 

Becky looked at him with a raised brow. "Since when do you think I'm not capable of working with hot things?" Becky questioned him.

(No need to get an attitude, I was just looking out for you is all.) Bob pouted. 

"Do you think Tobey and Jackie would need help with their project?" Asked Violet. 

Becky frowned when she remembered that Tobey was once again working with Jackie and not with her, she didn't know why this was bothering her so much, it just was. 

Violet looked up from her drawing and saw the look on Becky's face, from what she could deduce Becky looked...hurt and perhaps envious?

"S-sorry." Violet stuttered out.

"Huh?" Asked Becky going back to raising an eyebrow.

"Becky, if Tobey and Jackie spending so much time together bothers you, you know you can vent to me about it, I'm here for you." Violet said, looking Becky in the eye.

"What? Pfft! It doesn't bother me! Tobey can date whoever he wants and..." She covered her mouth before she could blurt anything else out.

This time it was Violet who raised an eyebrow. "Did you just say date?" 

"N-no I didn't!" Becky said, her voice rising in pitch. 

"Becky, it's ok for you to feel that way about Tobey." Said Violet, patting her back reasuringly.

"Why does everyone think I have a crush on Tobey?" Becky blurted out.

"I never said crush..I was going to say...oh what is that word that means that you have an affection for or you like someone?" Violet asked, her hand placed on her chin in thought.

"I believe the word you're looking for is fond." Said Becky, going word girl on her.

"Fond! That's the word. Becky, we don't have to talk about this if you don't want to. Sorry I brought it up." Violet said.

"And I'm sorry for not being honest with you." Said Becky. "Permission to hug?" 

"Permission granted." Becky and Violet hugged it out and then they went back to doing their art projects. 

At Jackie's house....

Tobey and Scoops were at Jackie's house. Tobey was there to work on the art project and Scoops was there to interview her to do an article about the new girl in school mostly because he wanted to focus on the students of the school and not just Word Girl.

"So tell me Jackie," Asked Scoops as he spoke into a tape recorder. "What is your favorite thing to do in the whole wide world?" 

"Hmm." Jackie thought. "I guess my favorite thing to do in the whole wide world is to read books." 

"Well there you have it folks, she's smart, nice, helps out her fellow classmates, participates in school clubs and events and she likes to read. Ok, now to go home and actually write the article. See you tomorrow, Jackie, Tobey." Scoops, picked up his stuff and walked home.

"Well that was nice of our friend Scoops to write an article about you." Said Tobey, as he put another knot into his knot heart. "Does this even look like a heart to you?" Asked Tobey, glancing at his knot heart. 

"Kind of, but not really." Jackie commented. For her project, Jackie was doing pinterst nail art. She was trying to do hombre nails but what she actually had done was make a big mess of nail polish all over the coffee table, somehow. 

Tobey glanced around at the coffee table in her living room that was now covered with nail polish. "Should we clean that up?" Asked Tobey, motioning to the coffee table. 

Jackie was just noticing that the table was covered. "Ooops. Doing nail art is hard." 

Tobey shrugged "I really don't see why the female population even likes painting their nails, the color either chips, you get nail polish everywhere or you complain that it doesn't look like the picture." 

Instead of getting offended, Jackie laughed out loud. "What's so funny?" Asked Tobey, his confused face slowly turning into a grin. 

"It's funny because it's true." laughed Jackie as she wrapped her arms around herself, getting nail polish on her clothes in the process. "This is why people go to beauty school to learn these things." 

Suddenly, they hear a car pulling into the driveway. 

"Oh fudge!" Said Jackie.

"Is that your father who just pulled into the driveway?" Inquired Tobey.

"Yes. He's home early. You have to leave out the back door, he doesn't want me even talking to boys until I'm 18. I don't have time to go into detail, just go!" 

Tobey didn't think twice, he just grabbed his belongings and bolted out the back door, shutting it at the same time Jackie's father was shutting the front door.

"Hi daddy." Said Jackie to her father. Her dad was a tall man with a full head of hair and a brown mustache to go with his brown hair. Her dad was just hairy all around. He was a caring father when he wasn't always at work or on blind dates.

"Hi Jackaroo." Her dad was about to give her a hug when he noticed the nail polish everywhere. "Who was that, that just ran out the back door?" Asked her father, raising an eyebrow.

Jackie's eyes widened because she didn't know that he had seen that. "H-how did you?" 

"Jackie, I've seen how well you take care of the house when I'm gone. I have decided that you are mature enough to have male friends. I'm still on the fence about you dating but oh well. I'm sorry I haven't been home that often, these villains sure like to destroy the city and it gets hard helping with the construction work and such. Anyways, I brought you your favorite burgers from that place we checked out when we first came here. Let's clean up all this nail polish first and then we can eat. What were you even trying to do?" He chuckled at the mess she had made.

"It's a long story dad." Jackie laughed and together they cleaned the whole house from top to bottom and still had time for dinner thanks to the ship shape robot that Tobey made for her. 

Jackie had told her dad all about Tobey.

"A boy genius who can build robots eh? How is this kid not in college already?" Her father joked. 

"I know right? But he's not as smart as Becky." She then proceeded to tell him all about Becky and Violet and their plans to go shopping this weekend. Her father was delighted that she was making female friends as well as male. He was happy that his daughter was going shopping, he just wanted her to have a normal life even though she had powers.

"You know what?" Asked her dad. 

"What?" 

"Since you'll be busy all Saturday, why not have a party and invite your new friends over next Sunday, so that I, as a father can get to know them better?" 

She thought this over in her head for a bit. "Ok, but I don't even know how to throw a party, it's not like I've ever thrown one before." 

"So, it's settled then, how are you planning on sending invitations, are we going digital or do you want to do paper invites?" Her dad asked.

"Let's do paper, I saw this cute DIY on pinterest...." As she rambled on about different design ideas, her father couldn't help but smile, he was happy that she was happy and that's all that really mattered. He was still secretly scared of her but he knew that if she had a distraction like friends then she would be less likely to cause chaos. 

Later at the Botsford residence....

Becky had just gotten home when she saw a flash go off. 

"Gah!" She screamed and rubbed her eyes from the brightness of the flash. 

*I knew I brought that camera for something* thought Tobey, as he snapped another picture.

"Tobey, what...even?" Asked Becky trying to blink away the bright lights. 

(Aaaaughh my eyes!) Screeched Bob. 

Becky tried walking forward but she couldn't see where she was going so she bumped into the nearest wall, knocking Bob off her shoulders. 

(Why does he do things?) Screeched Bob.

"Tobey, whyyyyyyyyyyy would you do this?!" Yelled Becky, rubbing her eyes, trying to see.

Tobey laughed evilly before responding. "I was bored."

Finally Becky could see again. 

"Tobey, give me that camera!" Becky yelled, making a mad dash for him. She was about to snatch said camera from his hands when he jerked it away. 

"You'll have to be quicker than that." Said Tobey, chuckling at her. Since he was taller than her by at least a head he was able to lift it up higher, making her stand on her tip toes.

Becky was about to fly up and grab it until Bob yelled (Wait Becky, don't fly, you can jump up but don't fly) Becky too quickly remembered that he didn't know she was Word Girl. It's not like she didn't trust him but being a former villain he still kept in touch with other villains like doctor two brains. 

Becky scoffed at him. "Whatever, I don't care what you're going to do with those photos, fighting over this is stupid." 

Tobey was surprised, he thought she was going to be more mad about this, especially after the whole Word Girl accusations a few chapters ago. 

"Oh-ok?" Said Tobey, confused. 

Becky flipped her hair in his direction and walked off, Bob trailing after her. 

Let's just skip to Saturday because nothing eventful is going to happen until the weekend.

Becky, Jackie, Violet and Kid Math agreed to go shopping at 12. After Becky's mom dropped them off at the mall, they walked around. 

Violet helped them find the cutest outfits, Kid Math helped them find them at the greatest prices, Becky felt confident in the things Violet had her try on and Jackie had never felt so girly before in her life. In total, the girls had several articles of clothing. 

"Hey Rex, we should find something for you too." Said Violet. "What size are you?" 

Rex thought about it for a moment, he had yet to have his growth spurt so he was still pretty short. 

"I'm like a small." Said Rex. "Come on, I know just the place." Said Violet, dragging him into the nearest store, leaving Jackie and Becky behind.

"Should we follow them?" Asked Jackie.

"We should probably do that, Violet will be irritated if we're not there to give our opinion on the outfits she chooses."

They walked into the store which until they found Violet outside of the men's dressing room.

"So, what kind of outfit did you pick for our friend Rex to try on?" Asked Becky, smiling.

"You'll see." Violet snickered.

Rex came out of the dressing room wearing a green tux.

"I'm not sure green is really my color." Said Rex as he twirled around in the mirror.

"Maybe you should try purple." Suggested Jackie.

"That could work!" Said Violet.

She quickly scanned the clothing racks until she found the tux in the same style but in a purple color and walked back to hand it to Rex. 

Rex quickly changed out of the green tux and into the purple one. 

"Hm, while I like the color, I think we should go more with a light blue tux." 

This time Jackie and Becky helped Violet find the tux but they couldn't find one in his size, the only size they had was one size too big.

"Sorry Rex but the only size we could find was one size too big." Violet said apologetically.

Jackie suddenly remembered her sewing skills.

"Wait! We could still buy the tux but I'm good with sewing so I can alter it to fit him. You'll just have to stop by my house for a bit so I can get your measurements." Said Jackie.

"That sounds like a good deal. Let's do it!" Said Rex. 

They bought the tux. 

"Is blue the color you two are going to be wearing at the school dance?" Asked Violet. "Scoops and I are going in purple." 

"There's going to be a school dance?" Asked Jackie. "Are you going with anyone Becky?" Jackie nudged her lightly. 

"Yeah, I'm going with Rex, as a friend." Said Becky, rolling her eyes at Jackie's immature behavior.

"Oh." Said Jackie.

"Are you going with Tobey?" Asked Becky, raising an eyebrow. 

"No?" Said Jackie, making it sound more like a question, than an answer. "Oh, before I forget, here's your invitations." She handed them all a paper invitation that was nicely decorated.

"Ooh, I'm invited to somewhere?" Asked Rex. 

They all opened their invitations at the same time and it was an invitation to Jackie's party, in order to get to know her and her father better. 

"I will be looking forward to attending your party tomorrow." Said Becky, being polite. 

"Me too." Chimed in Violet. 

"Me three!" Said Rex.  
"These invitations are cute, where did you get them?" Asked Violet, looking the card over in her hand, paying attention to the detail.

"Pinterest." Said Jackie.

"Did you get the assignment done for art class?" Asked Becky.

"Oh, I completely forgot!" Said Jackie, slightly panicking because she wanted to stay on top of her grades. 

"It's not due until Monday, but these invitations are nice. Maybe you can use these as your project." Violet suggested.

"I never thought of that." Said Jackie. "I guess I will use it, thanks for the suggestion Violet." Jackie smiled at her.

"Guys, we should get a move on, I still need to get a dress." Said Becky.

"Since we're already in a store, I'm sure we can find one for you in here." Said Rex.

After her friends helped her choose at least 5 dresses, Becky went into the changing room. The first dress she came out in was black and went down to the floor, it was in a gothic design with lace everywhere.

"What do you guys think?" Asked Becky, lifting up the skirt.

"No, it's not really your style. Plus you don't really look like you in black." Said Violet.

"Not trying to sound mean, but you look like you're going to a funeral." Rex said bluntly.

"Ehh it looks nice I suppose, just not something you'd want to wear to a dance." Jackie voiced her opinion.

Becky went back into the dressing room changed out of the black dress, hung it back on it's hanger and changed into the next dress which went halfway to her knees and it had long sleeves the dress itself was gold. 

"How does this one look?" Asked Becky. She dropped her hair clip. "Oops." When she bent down to pick it up she had her back to her friends so when she bent down she accidentally flashed her friends for a brief second. 

"Whoa!" Said Rex, covering his eyes with his hands as he turned away. 

"What's wrong?" Asked Becky.

"Um....Becky......" Violet began. "That dress is.. too short and you..."

"You accidentlly flashed us just now,." Jackie finished for her, whisper yelling.

"Ohhh." Becky blushed and went back into the dressing room. 

Quickly changing out of the too short dress, she put it back on the hanger and changed into the next dress. This one was a light yellow gown that went down to her knees. This time she made sure that when she bent down she wouldn't be flashing anyone from the back.

She walked out to show her friends. 

"How's this one?" Asked Becky, doing a quick twirl.

"It's nice but it shows a little too much on top." Violet said, indicting to her chest.

Becky looked in the mirror and saw what she meant, it was way too innapropriate, the dress had an almost plunging neckline. 

Becky looked the fourth dress and saw that it was much too skin tight so she looked at the fifth and final dress, it was a light blue gown that went a little past her knees, the sleeves went to her elbows and the chest was a little low but now low enough to show her breasts but like low enough to wear a necklace with it. 

Becky walked out.

"That's the one!" Said Violet, smiling. 

"I'm sure your mom would approve of this one." Said Rex, giving her a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" Said Jackie.

"Are you going to the dance, Jackie?" Asked Violet.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to buy a dress." Said Jackie.

"Oh?" Said Becky.

"I have been creating my own dress." Said Jackie. "It's not that I don't have the money I just don't like the styles they have in these stores and the design I do want I can order online but it will take six weeks to get here." 

"That's actually a smart idea." Said Rex.

Rex's tummy grumbled.

"All this clothes shopping is making me hungry." Said Rex rubbing his belly.

"Let's go to the food court." Said Violet. 

"Alright, I'll meet you guys there, let me just pay for this." Said Becky as she walked back into the dressing room to change back into her regular clothes. After putting the other dresses back on the rack, Becky went up to pay for the dress. After getting the receipt for the dress she joined her friends who were eating a pizza.

Later, at the Botsford residence.

At Mr. Botsfords request, Tobey had been making him a robot that would do the yard work for him, but so far the only thing it could do was water the plants...it was a work in progress.

"Sorry, Mr. Botsford but all it can do for now is water the plants, I haven't built robuts in so long I have almost forgotten. I will have to take a trip to the library to check out a few books in robuts." 

"Ok, go ahead Tobey." Said Mr. Botsford, waving him off. "Today's my wedding anniversary and this robot is going to be my wife's gift." 

"Ah, congratulations Mr. Botsford. I can't imagine what it's like to be married for so long." 

"Well it's not easy but we work out in the end. Speaking of relationships, what is your deal with Becky?" Asked Mr. Botsford.

"M-my deal?" Asked Tobey, stuttering.

"Haha! I'm just playing the part of the protective dad and I'm just messing with you. But seriously, if you ever hurt Becky, I will hurt you." 

"Ok?" Said Tobey. "Well, I'll see you later, for now the library awaits."

As soon as Tobey left, Becky got back. 

"Oh there you are Becky." Said Mr. Botsford. "Why do you have so much clothes?" 

"Well.." Becky explained to him how Rex had helped the girls find great deals on clothing.

"Ah, that was nice of him. Can you go see what Bob wants? You're the only one who understands him. He's been squeaking about something for 5 minutes now." 

"Thanks dad." Said Becky. 

With her shopping bags in her hands Becky calmly walked into her room. 

"What is it Bob?" Asked Becky. 

(Ok so the guy in the green sweater who yells about crimes being committed just said that someone just defiled the statue next to the library) Said Bob. (I was impatiently waiting for you to get back)\

"Looks like I'll have to put this away later. Woooord Up!" 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any character from Word Girl just my OC, Jackie Winchester. Envy. Thank you to those who read this fanfic. I said I was going to do more drama so this chapter is going to have some drama. Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl and Captain Huggy Face need to stop Lady Redundant Woman but Word Girl gets distracted when she sees Tobey with someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters from Word Girl, just my OC Jackie Winchester/ Envy. This chapter is going to be full of feelings so be prepared.

Word Girl and Captain Huggy Face flew on over to where the beloved statue was and they were surprised to find none other than lady redundant woman and her copies drawing on it with black markers.

Word Girl raised an eyebrow at this behavior. "Really?" She asked with her arms akimbo. (This is what they're doing? When he said 'defiled' I thought he meant something worse than this.) Chirped Captain Huggy Face just as confused as Word Girl. 

But just as she was about to stop them that guy who keeps yelling about crimes yelled out "Help! Lady redundant woman has kidnapped the mayor and is demanding ransom!" 

"So the statue defiling was just a distraction?" Word Girl asked out loud. "Come on Captain Huggy Face, you take care of her clones, I'll go save the mayor." (Good luck, it's not likely she'll do some serious damage but good luck) Said Captain Huggy Face. "Thanks." And with that she threw Captain Huggy Face at the clones and just as she was about to go zoom off to save the mayor she saw Tobey walk out of the library with Jackie, they were laughing and smiling, something she rarely saw him do when it was just the two of them. 

"Stupid Tobey and his charming laughter." Word Girl angrily muttered as she flew off fast and swift.

"Was that Word Girl that flew by just now?" Asked Jackie, looking in the direction Word Girl had flown. 

"Yes, yes it was." Said Tobey as he straightened the stack of books he had in his hands. 

"Before we part ways I have to give you something." Said Jackie as she reached into her pocket and tried to hand him an envelope until Tobey said: "Can you place it in my pocket? I can't put this stack down because it just rained and I don't want to ruin the book on the bottom." 

"Of course." Jackie placed it in his pocket. "You'll find out what it is when you read it later, see you later." 

"See you." For once, Captain Huggy Face was surprised at Tobey's behavior as of recently, being completely random and unpredictable at times. Although he would never admit it, it scared Captain Huggy Face to see Becky start to like boys that might like her back. It had felt like just yesterday she was still a toddler, waddling around in diapers and helping her to try and keep her superpowers in control.

He quickly took out Lady Redundant Woman's clones of herself then took a bus to catch up with Word Girl.

Over at the mayor's office...

"Muahahaha!" Laughed Lady Redundant Woman as she finished tying up the mayor by placing a gag around his mouth. "Now with the mayor out of the way, I will be free to run the city!" Another villain stepped out of the shadows. "Not if I can help it!" 

"Doctor Two Brains? What are you doing here?" Asked Lady Redundant Woman. "I just broke out of jail and I heard about you kidnapping the mayor, but let's face it you're one of the easiest villains Word Girl takes out but if we team up, we can triumph! You've got spunk kid and if we team up, it will be twice as hard for Word Girl to fight us. Hahahaha!" 

"I'm not sure, I'm on the fence and ehhh... unsure, about teaming up with you." Said Lady Redundant Woman being redundant as usual.

"Come on, just think about it: Doctor Two Brains and Lady Redundant Woman taking down Word Girl, together." Said Doctor Two Brains, putting a hand on her shoulder as he said it.

She pondered this for a moment before deciding. "Alright, let's do it! Let's team up! Let's take her down!" Said Lady Redundant Woman, pounding her fist into her open palm.

"Great! I have built another ray gun that turn hair gel into cream cheese! That'll really piss her off!" Said Doctor Two Brains. 

Lady Redundant Woman face palmed as Word Girl entered the building.

"Stop right there Lady Redundant Woman....and Doctor Two Brains?" She asked, her eyes flashing with fear for a second before she asked. "Wait, are you two like together?" 

Both villains blushed at this. "NO!" They yelled at the same time. To their surprise Word Girl began laughing so hard she fell onto the floor from laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" Growled Doctor Two Brains. "I didn't mean together as in romantically, I meant together on the crime." Said Word Girl as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh." Said Lady Redundant Woman. "Don't you have a boy you're together with?" Asked Lady Redundant Woman.

Word Girl suddenly remembered Tobey and Jackie and without thinking she angrily punched a hole in the wall.

This both surprised and scared both the villains a bit, Lady Redundant Woman was only teasing, she didn't think Word Girl would get so upset about it.

"Hey, are you ok?" Asked Doctor Two Brains. He might be a villain now but at times when he felt the most human he remembered being her friend and he kind of missed that.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Word Girl angrily muttered. "Let's just get this over with so you can go to jail."

"Ohhhhh, you're at that age where you're having boy problems." Said Lady Redundant Woman, understanding.

"Aren't you going to fight me?" Asked Word Girl, still huffing and puffing.

"Not when you're this emotionally unstable, no offense Word Girl but I feel like if I tease you about anything right now, you'll punch my face in. You seem upset about something. Is it a boy?" Asked Doctor Two Brains.

"What?! No!" Said Word Girl, her voice rising in pitch to show that she was totally lying.

Almost as soon as she said that, Captain Huggy Face came bursting in. 

(wait, why aren't you guys fighting and why is Doctor two brains here?) Chirped Captain Huggy Face.

"I'm too upset to fight normally." Word Girl murmured. 

"Look, I don't know what this guy did to you but if he's being a jerk than you can do better." Said Doctor Two Brains.

"Right, what he said. If this boy is just playing games instead of being honest with you, you should just leave him to grow up and fix his own problems because he's clearly not worth wasting time over if he's making you this upset." 

(Yeah and look, I knew this day would come, but if Tobey is making you that upset, then you should tell him that it is and maybe he'll stop, maybe he won't. If he doesn't...) Huggy pounded his fist into his open palm a couple of times to prove that he was being serious.

And so, Captain Huggy Face, Doctor Two Brains, and Lady Redundant Woman helped Word Girl to calm down from her, boy problems. 

Once she calmed down enough the real fight began. 

Word Girl and Huggy easily took out Lady Redundant Woman's copies. They were sure to succeed until Doctor Two Brains zapped them with his ray gun that runs hair gel into cream cheese.

Word Girl was pissed as fuck to find that her soft auburn curls were now covered in cream cheese. 

"Ugh! What the fuck?" Yelled Word Girl, surprising everyone in the room with her vulgar language. "Now I have to wash this shit out of my hair before it hardens, this is so gross! Thanks doctor rat brains!" 

The two villains giggled as they ran from the crime scene, together. 

Word Girl got enough cream cheese out of her face to see what she was doing, and after untying the mayor, Word Girl and Captain Huggy Face flew to their secret spaceship hideout to shower and get a change of clothes before going back home. 

It's a good thing that the villains like never commit a crime in the morning while Becky is at school. 

Later at the spaceship hideout...

Word Girl had just gotten out of the shower and into a clean uniform, so now Captain Huggy Face was in the shower. 

As she waited for him to get out of the shower, she heard someone outside of her hideout. 

*That's weird* she thought. *I wonder who or what is out there, maybe i should go investigate*

She quickly flew outside and came face to face with Tobey and he had a camera with him on a strap around his neck. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do. 

"H-hey, Tobey. How did you find this hideout? I thought it was completely secret." 

"I have my ways." Said Tobey, shrugging. 

"Why are you here?" Said Word Girl, forgetting about her fear and focusing on why he was even here.

"To be honest, I do miss our witty banter and our back and forth talk, but can I ask you something about your friend Becky Botsford?" Asked Tobey, clasping his hands together as if he were about to pray.

"Why do you want to know about her? Do you like her now?" Asked Word Girl, teasing him with a huge smirk on her face.

"No!" Said Tobey, losing his accent for a second before clearing his throat and continuing. "Is she single?" Tobey asked, blushing slightly while looking at the ground with his hands behind his back. 

"Yes, but wait! Why do you want to know if she is single or not? What does that have to do with anything?" 

"Oh, please don't tell her this but to be honest I was jealous to see her with Rex and I assumed that they were dating. That's all." Said Tobey, blushing harder. 

"I'm just going to pretend to know who that is and maybe you'll leave. What's with the camera?" Asked Word Girl, pointing to the camera still in his hands. 

"For this!" Before she had time to snatch it from him, but before she could he took her picture, and just like before she walked into the wall of something and fell down. 

"Why would you do that?" Asked Word Girl.

"Funny, you had the same reaction as Becky to the flash of the camera." Chuckled Tobey.

"So what? That flash is bright as hell." Said Word Girl, taking Tobey by surprise with her vulgar language.

"My, what a naughty girl you have become Word Girl." Tisked Tobey, waggling his finger at her. 

As soon as she got her sight back she reached out to grab the camera from him only this time she succeeded because she could fly up to grab it and when she did grab it she flew up a bit and held it out of his reach.

"Give it back!" Said Tobey, annoyed that the tables had turned. 

"I will if you promise me two things: 1) Stop asking me about Becky's love life, if you want to know who she's dating why don't you ask her yourself? and 2) Don't ever come back here again." 

"Fine, but can you drop me off at the Botsford residence? There's someone I need to talk to." 

"I'll be right back." Said Word Girl as she flew inside, with his camera still in her hands. 

Tobey frowned because he knew she was just going to delete that unflattering photo. 

"Captain Huggy Face!" Yelled Word Girl as she got inside. "Are you done in there?" She asked, knocking on the door. She was surprised to find him, already in his diaper, reading a book. 

"Oh there you are! Come on, we have to go home." 

(Ok) Said Captain Huggy Face, sliding the book back onto the shelf and putting on his uniform. (Should we change up our costumes a bit? I'm starting to think that this outfit makes me look pudgy)

"To be honest, I'm getting a bit tired of this design too, let's discuss this in here, tomorrow." 

(Hey, is that Tobey's camera, the one with the bright flash?) 

"Yeah why?" 

(Check the photos, he might still have those photos of us)

Word Girl checked the photos and saw a lot of selfies and the occasional picture with a friend. Sure enough, she found the photos he had taken of her as Becky when she was looking and the one he took a couple minutes ago. The two photos were almost identical except for a few minor details but you could see the resemblance. 

(Maybe you should delete them) Chirped Captain Huggy Face.

"I would but if I do, he might get suspicious." 

(Fine, but seriously, why is he even doing this? He's like that one stalker fanboy that you want to get rid of but never goes away even after you get a restraining order.)

Word Girl couldn't help but laugh at that comparison. 

"Come on, as far as Tobey knows we're at home, and we need to get him back." 

Word Girl came flying out of the hideout while Captain Huggy Face took the secret tunnel, which he still hadn't fixed. 

"Where's your monkey?" Asked Tobey, snatching his camera back. 

"He's taking the secret tunnel." Said Word Girl, wiggling her fingers as a lame attempt to seem more dramatic. 

Tobey rolled his eyes at this. "I see." 

Just then, Captain Huggy Face came tumbling out of the secret tunnel and onto the ground. 

"Are you ok?" Asked Word Girl.

(I should probably fix that soon) squeaked Bob, as he tried to stand bit found it hard because he was so dizzy.

"Let's go. Wooord up!" Word Girl picked up Captain Huggy Face and let Tobey ride on her shoulders on their way to the Botsford residence. 

Becky's dad or anyone but Bob had seen Becky leave the house so they all assumed she was in her room. After dropping off Tobey at the front door, Becky got into her room through the window. Tobey had dropped off his pile of books in TJ's room earlier, so he had time to grab his camera. Tobey walked into the house. 

"Oh hey Tobey, can you get Becky? It's almost dinner time." Said Sally Botsford.

"Of course, Mrs. Botsford." Tobey said politely, and he walked up the stairs to Becky's room. When he got to her door he knocked on it. "Hey Becky, can I come in?" 

"Just a second.....ok now you can come in." Becky said.

Tobey opened the door and walked in. "Your mother wanted me to tell you that it's dinner time and...." he stopped mid sentence because she was wearing the light blue dress she had bought earlier and she was twirling around in her mirror, admiring the way it looked. Tobey had to admit that although it was a pretty conservative dress, she really pulled it off. He blushed when he realized how beautiful she looked. 

"Like it?" Said Becky, smiling and twirling. "I got it for the school dance. Are you going?"

"U-um, I don't know. Are you going with anyone?" Asked Tobey.

"Yeah, I'm going with Rex but...." Said Becky, still smiling. 

"Oh." Was all Tobey said as he cut her off, walked out and shut the door, as he felt the tears prick his eyes and his envy for Becky's relationship with Rex grew. Before he left, she was going to say that they were going as friends but he was too upset to listen any further. 

Becky quickly changed out of her dress and into her regular clothes as she walked out of her room to go down to dinner. 

"Tobey, are you ok?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder to show her concern. She saw pain in his blue eyes, pain that he could not so easily hide. If only they were brave enough to tell the other one the truth, then maybe they could be together, but because they were so afraid, they never said anything to each other. 

"Yeah, I'm just great." Tobey said, sounding a bit infuriated.

"Are you sure? Because you know you can talk to me about.." 

"I said I'm fine." He almost yelled, taking her hand off his shoulder and storming down the stairs. 

Becky was shocked at this new attitude of his, he had never been so angry with her before and she really didn't know why.

"What's got him so splenetic?" Asked Becky as Bob walked past her and shrugged his shoulders. 

At dinner, Tobey hardly said a word but informed the Botsfords that his mother would be coming home on Friday since it was the end of her business meeting. Sure she did business but she also had some alone time, something she had hardly done since before Tobey was born. After dinner Tobey began to pack up his things and hadn't said a word to Becky since their little talk earlier. 

Becky didn't understand why she was feeling so envious of Tobey spending all his time with another girl. Could she be envious? 

And Tobey was envious of Becky going to the dance with another guy. Before Rex came into the picture he used to be her date to dances, now he was seriously in the friend zone with her. Both Becky and Tobey didn't know that they liked each other but if they would just talk it out instead of hiding their feelings they would be able to stop feeling this way. 

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, Tobey thinks Becky is dating Rex and it's making him mad and Becky thinks Tobey is dating Jackie which is making her mad. Maybe if they just asked each other about it they wouldn't be so mad?   
> Please comment, any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler since nothing major happens

During that same day or I guess night at Doctor Two Brains' lair.....

Doctor Two Brains was nice enough to let Lady Redundant Woman crash on his couch for the night, seeing as how it was late at night.

He was about to turn off the light when he remembered. "Oh hey, are you going to the next villains meeting?"

"Yeah, are you?" Responded Lady Redundant Woman, keeping it casual.

"Yes...I was wondering....do you maybe want to carpool and go together?" He was a bit nervous.

"Yes, absolutely, and alright." Said Lady Redundant Woman. "See you in the morning. Goodnight." 

The couch was a bit too lumpy for her taste but it beat sleeping on the jail beds but this couch smelled of old cheese. 

*I wonder if all he eats is cheese and why was he so nervous? All we did was talk about carpooling. Why did Word Girl get so upset if I only teased her once? This kid she likes sounds like an asshole. I wonder how this couch got so lumpy. Being a scientist you'd think he'd clean up a bit but whatever, beggars can't be choosers.* Thought Lady Redundant Woman as she drifted off to sleep.

Doctor Two Brains drifted off to sleep as well, dreaming of cheese and more cheese. He sometimes remembered back when he was normal, back when he was Steven Boxlightner. But those memories came and went like his memories of his childhood, just coming and going like the tide. He didn't really communicate with his family much because he didn't care about family or anyone else, all he cared about was satisfying what his mouse brain wanted, but what did his human brain want?

At the Botsford residence, everyone was already asleep except for Becky and Tobey. They both lay wide awake, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what would happen if they were to just talk to each other and be honest about their emotions. 

*Why is it so hard to just ask him if he's dating Jackie? Is it because I know he'll just tease me about it and ask me if I like him?* Becky thought. *Why does he make me want to punch his stupid, gorgeous face in, yet I want to embrace him? Why does he get upset so easily? Could it be that....he thinks I'm dating Rex?* She thought as she turned onto her side. She laughed quietly at this thought. *He of all people should know that I'm only going to the dance with him as a friend and nothing more. But why is it that when he spends time with Jackie it makes me...envious?* She thought back to Jackie and for some reason thought of Envy. *Although she hasn't come up much in battle, she sure is sneaky. I wonder who else's dreams she has gone into other than mine? Come to think of it, could Jackie be Envy? I mean it would make sense, seeing as how Envy came into this city at the same time Jackie did, and they do sound alike, are the same height, I need to get a drink of water, then I should really go to bed.* She threw the sheets off and got up out of bed, walking quietly, to not wake up Bob because the last time she woke him up at night he was pretty pissed about it in the morning.

Becky crept on downstairs and padded into the kitchen to get her glass of water. Just as she was about to enter the kitchen, she noticed someone standing next to the kitchen sink. She didn't think much of it until this person grabbed her wrist,pulled her close and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. 

"Shh. It's just me."Tobey whispered as he removed his hand from her mouth. 

Although it was dark and he couldn't see it, she scowled in his direction. "Tobey, you had me thinking there was a burglar in the house just now." Becky whisper yelled. 

"Sorry." He sighed before continuing. "And I'm sorry for earlier." Becky was stunned, she was not expecting him to apologize, she would have apologized herself but she knew that she had nothing to apologize for, because he was the one with the attitude problem, not her. 

"I accept your apology." Said Becky. "Can you move? I need to get a glass of water. And what are you doing down here anyway?"

He stepped aside so that she could get her glass of water before saying: "I couldn't sleep." 

"You too? I couldn't sleep either." As soon as she was done with her water, Becky placed her glass in the sink and was about to go to sleep for the night when Tobey pulled her close and hugged her. She was a bit stiff at first but then she relaxed into his touch and hugged him back. She felt so safe and warm in his arms. Becky could tell with her super hearing that Tobey was sniffing her hair, he loved the way she smelled of vanilla and lavender. Then she heard another sound, his heart was beating rapidly, and so was hers. It was going great until Tobey's phone vibrated repeatedly, indicating that he had a call.

"Sorry." He rushed outside to go answer it, it was his mother. 

Becky was a bit sad that he had broken the hug, but mostly annoyed that it had to end.

Outside with Tobey's phone conversation.

"Hello?" He tried making himself sound as tired as possible so his mom wouldn't know he was wide awake.

"Tobey, I have good news. I will be coming back the day after tomorrow instead of Friday." 

"That's great mom, I miss you." 

"I miss you too my little pumpkin. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight mom." 

When Tobey got back inside he made sure to lock the door. He noticed that Becky wasn't there so he assumed she had gone to sleep. 

Tobey made sure again that the door was locked so he went on upstairs to bed. Becky had gone to bed but now she was over analyzing the hug. *What could it mean?* She thought. *Did he hug me because he likes me or did he hug me because he was showing that he truly was sorry? I'll come back to thinking about this tomorrow, for now sleep. Do I like him or do I think I like him? Ugh, I wish these feelings weren't so complicated.* Soon enough, sleep took over and she was out. 

The next day, as Becky was getting ready to go to lunch she heard: "Heeeeelp! Lady Redundant Woman brought all the art to life and it is bothering everyone in the city." 

The man looked around. "Isn't this the police station?" 

Becky almost face palmed. "No, that's downtown." 

"Oh, thanks. Heeeelp!"

Becky was frustrated that she would have to miss eating lunch, again, but she had a duty as a superhero.

(If you want, I'll take care of this and you go ahead and eat lunch) Chirped Bob. (You seem really frustrated with this whole Tobey thing and you haven't been focused lately. Besides, I don't go to school here, so I can eat whenever.)

"Thanks Bob." Said Becky, hugging Bob. "I'll be sure to save you a sandwich for later." 

(Alright, thanks Becky) With that, Bob, hopped away to go fight Lady Redundant Woman.

The only person at the lunch table right now was Tobey, who was reading a book on robotics. Becky decided to pump him on some information on whether or not he was a villain.

"Hey Tobey." Said Becky, sliding down next to him so that their thighs were touching. 

Tobey bookmarked the page he was on in his book and turned to Becky. "Oh, hey Becky." 

"Can I...ask you something?" Asked Becky.

"Yes?" Said Tobey, as he pushed up his glasses.

"Do you..still go to those villain meetings?" Asked Becky, as she twiddled her fingers.

"No. Ever since I stopped being a villain, I stopped going to those meetings. And ever since I stopped coming, I stopped being friends with the villains there. As far as I know, I'm not friends with any villains." 

"Oh." She hadn't expected him to spill so much information. She thought she was going to have to interrogate him. 

It was then she noticed the poster board that was next to him.

"What's with the poster board?" Asked Becky, pointing to the rolled up posterboard Tobey had near him.

"I plan on asking Jackie to the school dance with a sort of promposal." Tobey responded. 

"Oh." Was all Becky could say before she got up and speed walked, more like ran for the bathroom, before the tears could be released. Tobey went to stop her, but stopped because he couldn't just walk into the girls' bathroom, he was able to send Jackie to go talk to her instead.

When she got to the bathroom, she locked herself in a stall and cried her eyes out. *Why does he do these things to me? One second, he's hugging me and being affectionate, the next he's practically proposing to someone else. Does he like making me cry? Maybe I should just listen to Lady Redundant Woman and Doctor Two Brains and just give up on him, maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much.*

She walked out of the stall and splashed her face with cold water, to try and remove her tears. Just as Becky was leaving the bathroom, she almost bumped into Jackie. Becky almost glared at her, until she realized that she wasn't mad at Jackie, she was mad at Tobey. It wouldn't be fair of Becky to take her anger out on Jackie. Jackie was almost completely oblivious to the whole thing, she knew that Tobey liked Becky, she just didn't know that Becky liked Tobey.

Just as Becky left the cafeteria, Victoria Best had seen some of it happen. She only saw Tobey and Becky talking but didn't know why Becky left so suddenly.

*Tobey and Becky probably have a crush on each other, and won't admit it...* Thought Victoria. *This gives me a new idea for a new poll on my blog* It didn't take long for Victoria to create a poll on her blog. The poll read: Do you ship Tobey more with Becky or with Jackie? 75% Said Becky, only 20% said Jackie, the other 5% were undecided. Becky, Tobey and Jackie didn't even know about the blog poll until Violet told Becky, later in the day.

"What?!" Screamed Becky as she looked at the poll for herself on her phone, in her room after school. She was trying to get over Tobey, not be shipped with him. 

TJ walked into her room without knocking. "Hey Becky, have you seen this poll?"

"I just did." Said Becky, sighing. 

"I didn't know you and Tobey were a thing." TJ teased her.

"We're not." Becky blushed.

"Do you like him?" TJ teased again. 

"Mooom! TJ's teasing me about who I like!" 

Mrs. Botsford walked into the room. 

"What's this about a crush?" Asked Sally Botsford.

"Take a look at this poll." Said TJ, as he handed his phone to his mom. Sally Botsford's eyes widened when she saw how many people would like to see Tobey and Becky together.

"The people have spoken Becky. Personally, I think you and Tobey would be cute together." Said Sally Botsford as she clasped her hands together.

"Moom!" Becky blushed even deeper now. She was so glad that Tobey was in the other room, packing with his noise cancelling earbuds on so he couldn't hear their conversation.

"Oh, I'm only teasing Becky, you should be glad we're even letting you date Tobey." Said Sally Botsford as she and TJ headed for the door. 

"But we're not dating." Said Becky.

"Speaking of Tobey, can you get him to come downstairs for dinner?" Asked Sally Botsford as she walked out the door.

Becky was still upset with Tobey for asking Jackie to the dance with so much bells and whistles, when he did ask her, Jackie looked so shocked she might faint from the sudden surprise.

*So if he asked her to the dance like that, why don't people think they're dating?* Becky thought to herself as she went to get Tobey. This was going to be his last day staying with the Botsfords since his mom was coming tomorrow, on Tuesday instead of Wednesday. Tobey, didn't know it but the Botsfords did because Claire had told them to keep it a surprise to Tobey.

When Becky walked into TJ's room, Tobey's suitcase was all packed and ready to go. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention and he jumped at the sudden contact. 

Tobey took out his earbuds and looked at Becky with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?" He asked, taking Becky's breath away with his British accent. 

"Uuum." Becky almost forgot what she came to do until it came back to her. "It's time for dinner." Said Becky, taking Tobey's breath away with her adorable voice.

"Alright, I'll be right down." Said Tobey as he turned around. Becky was about to walk away when he said. "Wait." 

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. 

"Were you upset earlier?" Tobey asked.

She wanted to say yes, but then he would know that she liked him and as far as Becky knew she thought he liked Jackie. 

"No.." She lied. "I had to..um go back to my locker." 

Tobey hadn't intended to make her cry he only wanted to make her a bit envious but it seemed that her feelings for him had grown since then. 

Before she could turn around again, he hugged her. Becky wanted to melt into his embrace until she remembered that he hurt her so she broke the hug by pushing him away. 

"I'm sorry Tobey, I-I can't." She walked down the stairs, keeping her tears in. 

After dinner, Becky texted Violet for a sleepover. She really needed to talk to someone about these feelings.

Tobey knocked on her before opening it and walking inside. "Becky, can I talk to you for a bit?" 

Becky knew that shutting him out wouldn't make her feel any better so she let him in. "Talk to me about what?" Asked Becky.

"Look, even though I'm going to the dance with Jackie, we're not dating." 

"You're not?" Becky asked a bit too eagerly.

"No." Affirmed Tobey. 

"Well, I'm only going to the dance with Rex as friends, we're not dating either." 

"Really? Um, I mean, that's great. Said Tobey, as he blushed a bit. "So, I'll see you at the dance then?" 

"Yeah, I guess I'll be seeing you there too." Said Becky. They both wanted to say more but they were too nervous to do it. They were both oblivious to their own feelings.

At Jackie's house...

Jackie had agreed to alter Rex's tux so that he could go to the dance. That is why Rex was at her house so that she could get his measurements. 

Rex was squirming and giggling.

"Rex, I need you to stop moving. I can't measure you properly if you keep moving." 

"Sorry, but you're tickling me." 

She responded to this by tickling him for real. Even though she barely knew him, she was having fun. 

"Ok, I'm done with your measurements." Rex helped her out with the math on how much she should alter from the acutal tux and working together, they finished it within a few hours. 

"Ok, now try it on." Said Jackie. 

"Alright, where is your bathroom?" Asked Rex. 

"It's down the hall, third door on the left."

When he came out wearing the tux, Jackie was happy with their work. 

"How does it fit?" Asked Jackie.

"Like a glove." Said Rex. "Thanks Jackie. Will I be seeing you at the dance?" 

"Yes, I'm going with Tobey, as friends. Will I be seeing you at my party?" 

"Yes, I would like that. Well, I got to get going." Rex changed back into his regular clothes and went home. 

TO BE CONTINUED.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters from Word Girl just my OC. So to recap, Becky found out that Tobey and Jackie are not dating and Tobey found out that Becky and Rex aren't dating. To be honest, I was going to make it even more dramatic but it's like when it gets too dramatic, you just want them to get together already and you get all frustrated. This is why I'm obsessed with a kids' show and not a soap opera, when I watch those I'm always yelling at the TV for them to get their shit together. Sure Becky and Tobey not together yet...but they will be because I didn't make this fanfic a Tobecky for nothing..Without further ado...let's get on with this chapter.

The next day after school....

Tobey and Becky were walking back to the Botsford residence, laughing and talking amongst each other. 

"Oh my gosh, you were so envious when I told you I was going to the dance with Rex." Laughed Becky, thinking back to that day.

"You're just lucky I'm mature enough to not cause a robot rampage when I get upset." Said Tobey, now laughing about how he felt that day, he couldn't believe that just one sentence was enough to make him so upset.

"Yeah, no offense but you were such a brat back then." Becky said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well you can rest assured that, that part of me is dead and gone." Said Tobey, as he reached for her hand, taking it off his shoulder to hang between them and squeezed it. Bob, quickly walked between them to break their hands apart.

"What was that for?" Asked Becky. (It's good to see that you're getting along but don't you think you should start dating before you begin holding hands?) Chirped Bob. 

"What did he say?" Asked Tobey, curious to know what Bob just said.

Becky blushed. "He said that we should start dating before we hold hands." 

Now Tobey was the one blushing. "I-it was just a playful gesture, no need to get your diaper in a twist about it." Tobey huffed.

(Until you treat her properly, you can't hold her hand)

"Whatever." Tobey murmured, as he walked slightly ahead of Becky and Bob.

"Aww Tobey, don't take what he said so seriously. He's only looking out for me and you know that." Said Becky, speed walking to catch up to him.

"He considers me a threat to you?" Asked Tobey, raising an eyebrow as he clutched his backpack straps with both hands.

"Well...." She blushed again. "He's only teasing, that's all." 

Tobey rolled his eyes playfully as he chuckled. "Is his teasing meant to be humerous?" 

"Umm." Becky tried to come up with a response. "Oh, hey....isn't that your mom's car?" Asked Becky pointing to her driveway, grateful for this sudden distraction.

"By jove, you're right." Said Tobey. 

"I guess that means you're going home today." Said Becky, trying to hide her dissapointment.

"I suppose so." Said Tobey, turning around.

Becky didn't stop in time and she bumped into his chest, and fell to the ground but she accidentally knocked Tobey's glasses off his face. 

"Where are my glasses?" Asked Tobey, squinting his eyes.

Becky quickly located them but Bob beat her to the punch and handed them to Tobey before she could.

"Thanks, Bob." Said Tobey, as he put them on his face and reached out his hand for Becky to take. 

She would have taken his hand but before he put his glasses back on she was staring at his face, the way his skin looked in the daytime and the way his eyes twinkled. 

"Well? Are you going to let me be a gentleman and help you up or are you going to stay on the ground?" Asked Tobey.

Becky decided to just take his hand before he said anything to weird her out.

As Tobey helped her up she couldn't help but enjoy the warmth of his hand.

"Let's go." Said Tobey.

"Yes, let's." Agreed Becky.

When they got inside they were greeted by Tobey's mom.

"Oh, how I missed my baby boy." Said Claire McCallister as she hugged her son and kissed his cheek.

"Mom, you're embarassing me." Muttered Tobey.

Claire broke the hug and turned to face the Botsfords. "Thank you so much for letting Tobey stay here with you while I was away on business." 

"No problem Claire. He was a delight to have, always so helpful and responsible." 

"I think I like this side of Tobey. Well, we must be going. Are you all packed Tobey?" 

"Yes, mother. Let me just go get my suitcase." Tobey walked up the stairs to fetch his suitcase.

While he was gone Claire asked Becky. "He didn't build any robots did he?" 

"Just a robot to help with the chores in the yard, nothing big." 

"Oh, that's a relief, I was worried that he would resort back to his old ways and build those giant, building crushing robots." Said Claire, placing a hand over her heart.

"I heard that!" Yelled Tobey as he walked down the stairs. "And I truly have changed for the better." 

"We're so glad you have." Chimed in Sally Botsford. 

"Well, goodbye for now. Thanks again for letting him stay here." 

"Bye." Said Tim and Sally. The McCallisters walked out the door and shut it behind them. 

Becky watched from the window as they got into their car and drove off, Tobey made eye contact with Becky as they drove off. 

"Is something wrong Becky?" Asked Sally Botsford as she noticed how sad her daughter looked now that Tobey left. 

 

"N-nothing is wrong...I guess I'm just going to miss Tobey is all." 

"Miss him as a friend or something more?" Sally teased. 

"Just as a friend.." Becky blushed. "Anyways, I need to go...do my homework." 

Becky walked upstairs to avoid any further interrogation. 

Bob was in his hammock, eating a sugar covered donut. As he ate, sugar was covering the floor. 

"Do you want ants? Because that's how you get ants." Said Becky, pointing to his sugary mess on the floor. 

(I'll clean it up when I'm done) Chirped Bob.

"Ok.." Said Becky, not wanting to start a fight because he really did her a solid the other day when he fought Lady Redundant Woman so that she could eat lunch.

After doing her homework, Becky remembered that she had to do a couple tutoring sessions at the library. When the school year began, Becky volunteered to tutor some of the kids in the younger grades, she mostly tutored them in English, which was her favorite subject. She always got a different student but students who she tutored before always asked for her when they had trouble with something. 

When Becky got to the library, she was surprised to see that she would be tutoring Jackie. 

"Hello, what do you need help with?" Asked Becky, being polite as she sat down next to her.

"I need help with my vocabulary homework." Said Jackie, pushing up her glasses. 

Becky didn't want to be rude and tell her to just use a dictionary or the internet so she decided to just help her.

"What's the assignment?" Asked Becky. 

"The assignment is to create a crossword puzzle, using the vocabulary words." Said Jackie.

"What are the words?" Asked Becky.

Jackie handed her a list with 20 different words. 

"This seems easy enough." Said Becky. 

"It is, but when coming up with the clues, I need help with the definitions and you're good with that." Said Jackie. 

"Oh.....thanks?" Said Becky, not knowing what else to say. 

Becky read over the list, the words were: Dysania, Nibling, Griffonage, Paresthesia, Philtrum, Minimus, Zarf, Agraffe, Punt, Ferrule, Aglet, Overmorrow, Nurdle, Phosphenes, Peen, Tines, Natiform, Glabella, Vagitus, and Wamble. 

A/N I would have listed all those words with their definitions but I felt like that would have been a really boring scene and the story needs to move forward. 

With Becky's help, Jackie was able to do that assignment and get the rest of her homework done. By the time they got done, it was around dinner time. 

Becky lived closer to the library so she offered to walk Jackie home, to be nice. Becky knew that she could just fly home afterwards.

"Thanks for walking me home, Becky." Said Jackie.

"No problem." Said Becky. "See you at school tomorrow." 

"Yeah, will you be attending my party?" 

"Yes." Said Becky. "Well, bye." Before Becky could turn around to go home, Jackie's door opened and out came a man who Becky assumed was her father. 

"Hello, it is nice to meet a friend of Jackie's." He said reaching out his hand for her to shake. Becky shook it. 

"Nice to meet you sir, my name is Becky Botsford and Jackie is in some of my classes, I was just helping her on homework." 

"Ah, how nice of you to help. Would you like to stay for dinner?" 

"Let me just call my mom."

After a short phone call later, Becky was inside and eating dinner with Jackie and her dad. 

"Sorry if we only have take out, it was kind of last minute." 

"It's ok." Said Becky. "You have a lovely house." 

Jackie's father was thrilled that she was making female friends.

Afterwards, Becky politely said goodbye and zoomed off home. 

At the Botsford residence.... 

As soon as she came home, Becky had some chores to do like laundry and cleaning her room. As she cleaned her room, Becky found a photograph under her bed, it was a picture of her and Tobey. They were smiling and hugging each other tightly. This was a time when the Botsfords and the McCallisters went to the beach together, it was a good day, burying Bob in the sand and building sandcastles with TJ. They went into the water for a bit, but Becky had to hold Tobey's hand because he was scared of getting swept away. Thinking back now, Becky liked the feeling of her hand in his. Becky's mom had taken the picture while they were hugging each other because, Tobey had convinced Becky to be scared of getting swept away but once they both realized that that was something silly to be scared over they began laughing and hugging each other. Becky had made a copy of that photo and gave it to Tobey who placed it into a picture frame that now hung on his wall. 

Bob looked over at Becky who sighed like a girl in love..Wait..girl in love? Uh oh.. Was Becky..in love with Tobey? No..it couldn't be. Bob knew that she liked him, but could it be love?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet gets her friends and family to help save the forest from Mr Big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not on Word Girl or any of the character just my OC Jackie Winchester/ Envy. Do you guys still watch the show Word Girl? I still do, I like to watch the reruns when they come on and I fangirl so hard when Tobey plays a major role in an episode even though every time we see him he's always causing destruction or trying to one up everyone to impress Word Girl. Without further ado, here's chapter 13.

The next day, was an almost life changing day. Mr. Big industries announced that they would be clearing the nearby forest to make way for a new building. When Violet caught wind of this she was not going to stand for it. She knew that by helping out the activists, she would be looked down on in society but she didn't care, she had to save those trees. Violet's mom approved of this because she was also for the trees. Violet managed to convince Becky and her family to help out as well. Becky, Violet and TJ were pretty much missing out on school so their friends decided to help out by getting them their homework for the day.

So early in the morning, before the chainsaws began chopping, Violet, her mom, Becky and her family and a whole big group of activists chained themselves to the trees in order to protect them. 

Some people, like Becky's parents were chained to the trees together, everyone else had their own tree. There were a lot of trees and thankfully, Becky and her family's trees were pretty close together.

"Oh, isn't this exciting?" Said Mrs. Botsford, squealing with delight. "We're helping save the planet." 

TJ yawned and stretched as much as he could. "Why couldn't they have started the chopping later in the day? It's too early for this. I should be at school, learning things." 

"Now TJ, protecting these trees is very important. Without the trees, there would be no shade, and no fresh air, and they save water too. Trees are very useful for the enviroment." 

"Wow dad, I didn't know you liked trees so much." Said Becky, who was chained to a tree with Bob and TJ.

"Speaking of trees, what do you guys think about us getting a peach tree or an apple tree?" Said Mr. Botsford.

"Sounds like fun dear." Agreed Mrs. Botsford. 

Violet was literally hugging the tree she was chained to. "There, there tree. I won't let them chop you down."

When the workers saw what was going on they called on Leslie to take care of it.

Leslie was a bit frustrated when she saw what was going on so she called Mr. Big. 

"Yello?" Answered Mr. Big as he spun around in his office chair and squished his squishy bunny toy.

"Mr. Big, we have a problem." Said Leslie, in her usual dull tone of voice.

"What's the problem?" Asked Mr. Big.

"A group of activists have chained themselves to the trees and won't move until we move our business elsewhere." 

This made Mr. Big fall off his chair. 

"Make them move." Said Mr. Big getting up and slamming his fist onto his desk. 

"Legally, I can't." Said Leslie.

"Than use the hypnotyzing ray on them." Said Mr. Big.

"Will do sir." With that, Leslie hung up and fired up the hypnotyzing ray. 

This hypnotyzing ray was pretty basic, it was just a simple beam that hypnotized those who were not wearing protective helmets, which was everyone who was chained to a tree.

Becky quickly noticed how everyone was acting and she realized that Mr. Big must have forgotten to use the special ray that would hypnotize her. While everyone else was distracted, she quickly transformed into Word Girl. 

"Looks like Mr. Big is up to his old tricks. It's always mind control. Every. Single. Damn. Time." Word Girl murmured so she could take them down with the element of surprise.

The activists had already unchained themselves from their trees and the loggers were about to begin cutting down the trees when Word Girl showed up.

"Stop right there, loggers. These trees are important to the enviroment and chopping them down would just mean less clean air. Why are you even building a new building for Mr. Big?" 

"Mr. Big wants to build a summer home here, complete with a pool." Said Leslie, shrugging. 

"Well, did you get building permits?" Asked Word Girl, knowing that if they did get permits, she would not be able to stop them. 

"Well no but..." 

As soon as she said that, Word Girl snatched and smashed the mind control ray, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and chain themselves up again.

"I just remembered." Said Violet, a bit too happy. "This whole forest area is a nature reserve, so even if you wanted to, you c-can't chop down these trees. You'll be destroying the homes of so many plants and animals that thrive here, you would throw off the beauty of nature and just create another polluting building." A bird landed on her shoulder and began chirping happily upon hearing her speech. "Don't you see? You'll be ruining the planet, slowly and soon enough, it won't be beautiful anymore." 

Her point had gotten across because some of the loggers were crying when they heard this. Walking back to their trucks, the loggers left the forest. 

Leslie had not known that this was a nature preserve and groaned in frustration when she realized that she would have to be the one to tell Mr. Big. She drove off in her own car because she did not feel like getting yelled at over the phone. Word Girl changed back into Becky Botsford and regrouped with her family.

"We saved the trees!" Yelled Mr. Botsford. "Hey kids, since we're already here, let's go on a nature hike! I have everything we'll need in the car." 

"Not another giant backpack." Muttered TJ. 

"This time, I only made sure to pack the essentials." Said Mr. Botsford, responding to TJ's comment, as he walked off to get the backpack. Becky and Violet hugged it out as Violet and her mother left to go write poetry and perhaps paint a picture or take pictures of the beauty that is nature.

About halfway through the journey, Becky heard her stomach growling, they barely had time to eat breakfast before they headed out. Becky hoped her dad had brought granola bars or something because she was just starving.

"Mom, Dad, are we almost there yet?" TJ whined, as he kicked a small pebble aside.

"Almost there." Just as he said that, they arrived at said area. They had walked up a trail to see peak of a mountainy area. 

"Let's gather around for a family selfie. Bob, care to do the honors?" Asked Mr. Botsford. 

Bob chirped happily as he took Mr. Botsford cellphone and used it to take a selfie of them.

"Alright, now let's get out the picnic blanket and eat this meal, I prepared before we left." Said Mrs. Botsford. 

As they ate, Becky remembered that after she texted Tobey and Jackie to get her homework for her she realized that she had left her phone at home to charge.

She shrugged it off and continued eating..

Later that day....it was after school.

Becky, Jackie, Violet, Rex, Tobey, and Scoops met up in the library after school to do homework and study. 

"So, Violet, do you do things like this often?" Asked Jackie, as she wrote another sentence in her essay. 

"Oh, yes. I do it because the trees and the beauty of nature inspire me to make art. I couldn't have done it without Becky's help."Violet hugged Becky.

Jackie felt just a tad bit envious that she didn't have a female best friend like they did.

"Hey, I was thinking..." Said Becky a bit nervously. "Since we're all going to the dance, why not carpool so that we can save money on getting there?" 

"That's actually a pretty good plan." Said Tobey. "I would suggest taking a limo but let's save that for prom. To save money." 

"My dad can drive us." Said Jackie. "We have a vehicle that can seat up to 9 people, we like driving a big vehicle because we move around a lot."

"All of us girls can get ready at my house." Said Violet.

"And the guys can get ready at my house." Said Scoops.

"I like that we're all getting along." Said Rex.

"Yes." Said Tobey. Although he knew that Rex and Becky were not a couple he still couldn't help but feel a bit envious because they were going to the dance together. Perhaps he should have asked her, instead of getting envious and then asked someone else to the dance in a way that would hurt the one he loved.

Skipping to the Saturday of Jackie's party.

This also happened to be the same day as the villain meeting.

Before the villain meeting...or convention? Sorry, if I got it wrong.

Doctor Two Brains was a gentleman and picked up Lady Redundant Woman in his vehicle. 

"Hey." Greeted Doctor Two Brains as Lady Redundant Woman got in the van, shut the door and tried to buckle her seatbelt, but it wouldn't buddge.

"Oh, sorry. That one gets stuck sometimes...but it's not like we need to wear seatbelts. I mean we are villains right?"

Lady Redundant Woman responded by slouching, crossing her arms, rolling her eyes and frowning.

"Are you mad at something I said?" Asked Doctor Two Brains, who was confused at her behavior.

"No, just frustrated with the seatbelt, I'm not mad, or upset or frustrated with something that you said." Said Lady Redundant Woman, now sitting up straighter. "Are we going to this thing or what?" 

"Oh, right." Said Doctor Two Brains as he actually started the vehicle, blushing a bit.

*Why does he suddenly care if he made me upset?* Thought Lady Redundant Woman. *Whatever*

This time, the meeting was held in Mr. Big's meeting room. I mean his business is huge so he's bound to have one, right?

There was a nice spread of cheese and meat and a few finger sandwiches. There was also champaign being served.

"I would like to call this villain meeting to order." Said Mr. Big as he stood before a podium that had a microphone.

"First order of business, what is Word Girl's secret identity?" He had made Leslie spend time in jail for him. since pretending to not know that the nature reserve was a nature reserve did not work....the things that woman will do for that man.

A collection of murmers was heard amongst the crowd. 

"I may always get caught when I use mind control but she has to have one. How else would she know where and when we are going to strike?"

"He's right." Murmured the butcher. "She's always stopping my robiffery." 

"And she's always foiling my evil plans." Said Ms. Question. 

"The question is...how many girls in this town have a pet koala?" Said Mr. Big. 

"Hey, how come that robot kid isn't here?" Asked Whammer.

"Whammer, don't you remember? He gave up his life of crime to be a normal kid. With his genius mind I say we should let him." Said Chuck the evil sandwich making guy.

"Oh yeah, whammer just forgot." Said Whammer.

They pretty much spent the rest of it trying to narrow down who was Word Girl's secret identity, they didn't really get very far.

Everyone went home pretty dissapointed, except for the face that Doctor Two Brains asked Lady Redundant Woman out for coffee later..or fondue? Either way they were going to be spending some more time together.

At the Winchester residence...

Jackie had just finished putting up the last streamer.

"Aaand, done!" Exclaimed Jackie as she climbed down from the stepping stool she was standing on.

"Were this many streamers really necessary?" Asked Mr. Winchester as he stepped into the room that was now full of streamers.

"I just want it to be a good party." Shrugged Jackie as she picked up the stepping stool to put it away.

"It will be, just be yourself and everything will turn out ok." 

The first to arrive at the party was Becky and Bob. For some weird reason, Becky brought her a houseplant because she wasn't sure if bringing a gift was appropriate or not. 

"Ooh, I hope she likes this plant. What plant is it again?" She asked as her and Bob stood on the doorstep, about to ring the doorbell. 

(For the millionth time, it's an orchid.) Squeaked Bob, it was his idea to get her the gift because he didn't want to seem weird.

"Oh." Said Becky as she raised her finger to ring the doorbell. 

'ding dong' went the doorbell as it rang. 

Jackie's dad was the one to answer the door. "Hello there, I see that you have brought along your pet monkey, and is that a plant you're holding?" He asked, as he stepped aside to let them enter the house.

"Yes, it's a sort of welcome gift, since we never officially welcomed you to this town." Said Becky as she handed him the plant. 

"Why thank you, it's a lovely uuuugggh." He said, droning off because he had no idea what kind of plant it was.

"It's an orchid." Said Becky. "It's an indoor plant." 

"Ok." Said Mr. Winchester as he placed the plant on a table next to a nearby windowsill. "The party's in the livingroom, I will be there also but only to get to know Jackie's friends better.." He the lowered his voice a bit.." Jackie's never really had friends over before, so I thank you for being a friend to her." 

"Oh, no problem sir." Said Becky.

"Please, call me Dean." Said Mr. Dean Winchester. 

"Dean Winchester?" Said Becky, raising an eyebrow. "Like Dean Winchester from Supernatural?" 

"Yeah, like that." 

"O-kay." Said Becky as she walked into the livingroom as Dean went into the kitchen to check on things

"Hey Becky." Said Jackie. "Since not everyone is here yet, want to um, help me pick out a nail design?" 

"Sure." Said Becky as she sat down on a couch that was across from where Jackie was sitting. "From where are you picking them from?"

"Pinterest." Said Jackie as she handed Becky her phone. 

"Oooh..I'm not so good with the actual designing part, you might want to talk to Violet about that..." Becky gasped as she scrolled through the pinterest pins when she saw a design she really liked. "Pretty Princess nail art...I didn't know it was a thing." 

"Oh yeah, you can find nail art for pretty much anything...you like pretty princess too?" Asked Jackie.

"Of course. It's like, been my favorite since I was a kid. I love that show." 

"Want to watch it? I have every season starting from season 1 on DVD." 

"Yes!" Said Becky. "I just wish I had the time to binge watch this show." Said Becky. (If you had the time you'd still be in your room) chirped Bob.

Jackie popped in the disc with season 1 and they began watching it from season 1 episode 1. 

A couple of episodes later, Rex was the next one to arrive, he also brought her a plant. He brought her a cactus. 

"Um....thanks Rex....it's soooo prickly." Said Jackie, trying to show enthusiasm over getting a cactus. She didn't know why her friends were giving her plants, she didn't really like gardening

"No problem. The good thing about a cactus is, you can leave it out in the sun and barely water it. Just be careful not to poke yourself." Said Rex as he pushed up his glasses.

"Oh, Jackie....the food is ready." Said Dean. "Do you kids want to start eating now, or do you want to wait for the rest of your friends to get here?" Asked Dean. 

"We'll wait for them to get here." Said Jackie. 

They pressed play on the Pretty Princess DVD and continued watching it as Rex sat down next to Jackie and none of them thought anything of it.

Scoops and Violet arrived together, holding hands. Violet had painted her a picture of the trees, the day she and Becky had gone to save them. Scoops, brought her several candid shots he did of their group while they weren't looking.

The last one to arrive was Tobey, who brought her a small robot that she could use as a pencil sharpener. Since all of the other spots on the couches were taken, Tobey had to sit next to Becky who didn't think much of it at the time. Bob sat in Becky's lap, but it was mostly because he didn't want Tobey trying to hold her hand again, he was hand blocking.

Becky nervously placed her hand to her side and it accidentally brushed past Tobey's making both of them blush and look away from each other. Bob didn't see this because he was too busy paying attention to the TV but Violet and Jackie saw and they shared a look of understanding. 

"Guys, I think we should go to the kitchen and eat." Said Jackie, trying to break Tobecky's awkward tension.

She pressed stop and turned off the TV and DVD player and they all got up to go to the kitchen to eat.

"It's nice outside." Said Dean Winchester. 

"Yes, yes it is. We should go eat outside." Said Scoops.

Tobey, Scoops and Rex helped Dean get out the lawn chairs from their garage, while the girls and Bob brought out the food. 

They ate, they talked, Dean got to know each of them better and he learned that they were pretty good kids. And after a few quick phone calls, the girls and Bob were allowed to stay after the party for a sleepover as long as they helped to clean.

"Sorry boys, but I'm not ready for my daughter to have co-ed sleepovers." Said Dean, chuckling slightly but Scoops and Tobey knew that this was dad code for 'you do anything to my daughter and I will hurt you.'

"Quite alright, Mr. Winchester. We understand." Said Tobey, not wanting to anger the father of the girl he was taking to the dance.

"Yes, what he said. Thank you for inviting us in your lovely home." Added Rex, trying to be polite.

"It was nice, you should throw another party soon Jackie." Said Scoops.

"I'll consider it." Said Dean. "Who is picking you boys up?" 

"My mother...who should be here about...now." Said Tobey. 

The doorbell rang and Dean went to go answer it. He was greeted with a very tall woman, who was almost as tall as he was. Judging from her golden locks, he assumed that she was Tobey's mother.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester, I am Claire McCallister, Tobey's mother. I have come here to pick them up but also to get to meet you, since I already know the parents of my son's other friends." She said as she extended her hadn for him to shake. He shook it happily. 

"Hello Claire, I am Dean Winchester, Jackie's father. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said as he shook her hand back.

He invited her in and they talked for a bit while the kids kept watching Pretty Princess DVD's. A whole DVD later, they finally stopped talking and the boys left, who also did few phone calls and were going to have a sleepover of their own at Tobey's house. 

This was going to be an interesting night.....

After they finished helping to clean up, Jackie let Violet and Becky borrow a pair of pajamas for the night and for some reason, Violet had a couple of travel toothbrushes in her purse. Bob didn't really like brushing his teeth but Becky made him, and Jackie gave Bob a travel sized toothbrush too. Dean told the girls that they could stay up late but they had to be quiet because he had work in the morning. They all went to watch TV in Jackie's room, after surfing the channels and seeing nothing good they decided to just look up random things on the internet on Jackie's laptop. Since Jackie slept on a king size and the guest rooms didn't exactly have beds or bedding they all agreed to just share the bed for one night, while Bob, slept on a blanket with a pillow on the floor.

"Want to play truth or dare?" Asked Violet, who usually didn't come up with these ideas but she was starting to get a bit bored.

"Sure." Said Jackie. "Are you game, Becky?" 

"Yeah." Said Becky. 

"Jackie, truth or dare?" Asked Violet. 

"Dare." Said Jackie.

"I dare you to Skype call Tobey, so that we can video chat with the boys and see how their sleepover is going." 

"I don't have a Skype." Said Jackie.

"I do." Said Becky. "I also have Tobey as a contact on there, um may I use your laptop to sign in?" 

"Sure." Said Jackie. Becky quickly signed in and saw that Tobey was online. 

She wrote to him.. 'hey.'

A few seconds later, she got a response. 'Hey.' Said Tobey.

'Want to video chat?' Asked Becky.

'Sure.' Tobey called Becky and she answered it. 

It was a bit fuzzy at first but Becky soon saw that Scoops and Rex were sitting on Tobey's bed in the background and Tobey was sitting at his desk. Rex and Scoops were wearing Tobey's pajamas and on Rex they were pretty long since he was so short.

"Cool, now I can smack people with these long sleeves." Said Rex as he playfully smacked Scoops with his long sleeves.

Jackie's dad was a pretty heavy sleeper, they could hear his snoring from down the hall, so it's not like he could hear what they were doing on Skype.

"Hi." Said Tobey, looking Becky in the eyes through the camera.

"Hey." Said Becky back to him. "How's the sleepover going?" Asked Becky, trying to make conversation

"It's going great." Said Tobey. "How's yours going?"

Jackie answered before Becky could. "It's going great. We're just braiding our hair and talking about our feelings." Violet suddenly came up to Jackie with her phone in her hand. "Oh Jackie, I found this adorable hairstyle I can do with your hair, since it's so long. Would it be ok if I practiced with your hair, right now, as this Skype call takes place?" Said Violet, completely forgetting the game of truth or dare.

"Sure." Said Jackie as she took her hair down from it's regular french braid. Her hair looked long in the braid but it was even longer now. Her hair went down to her butt, almost covering it.   
"You're going to have to take off your glasses if I want to do this right. Can you see without your glasses?" Asked Violet, trying to be considerate.

"Yes, I only need them to read. I don't need to wear them all the time." Said Jackie as she removed her glasses and placed them on her bedside table.

"I've never seen you without your glasses." Said Rex, now walking up to the camera. "I like it." Jackie blushed a bit but kept her cool.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how many words this was but to let you know, I have been working on this all week, either adding or removing ideas to the chapter. Do you feel that Violet and Becky would play truth or dare at a slumber party? I really don't get why it's so adorable when people who obviously like each other blush whenever they're near each other. If you have any questions about this fanfic, please be sure to ask me in the comments or you can message me, I have no life so I will most likely respond to you. Love you guys, thank you so much for reading this fanfic, and Woooord up! XD I still read it in her voice. See you in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobey hears Becky say something out of context and he misunderstands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Word Girl just the character Jackie Winchester. Last chapter...was more of a filler. This one is about to get rather...interesting. This will focus on Envy but also Tobecky. I do not own the song 'within you.' or 'as the world falls down.' by David Bowie. R.I.P. I'm going to try to make this chapter fluffy.

About halfway through the Skype call, Tobey could her his mother. He knew that if his mother caught him up this late at night she would take away his friend privaladges. 

"Theodore, are you awake?" She asked as she walked down the hallway. 

"Shit, got to go, bye." Said Tobey as he quickly logged off and turned off his computer. Scoops and Rex quickly went off to bed along with him because even though she was not their mother she could get pretty scary sometimes.

The girls got bored and went to bed as well, they slept with Violet in the middle and Becky and Jackie on the ends.

Halfway through the night, Jackie got up to use the bathroom. 

She was about to wash her hands when her reflection warped and staring back at her was Envy.

"What the hell are you doing, slumbering with the enemy?" Asked Envy. This was weird for Jackie because this had never happened before.

"But, they're our friends." Said Jackie.

"Not Violet, or the monkey. I'm talking about Becky Botsford, or should I say Word Girl?" Said Envy. 

"Why am I even listening to you? You're all in my head." Said Jackie as she ignored her talking reflection and went to wash her hands. 

"You can't ignore me, because I am you. Don't you see that Becky is taking Rex away from you?" Asked Envy. 

"Pfft, ok now you're just trying to make me envious, I can't be envious because I am Envy." 

"Fine, don't believe me but doesn't it just grind your gears that every one of Becky's friends know that she's Word Girl?" This made Jackie gasp and she reached for the hand towel. 

"I-I'm sure she will tell me once we become closer as friends." Said Jackie. 

"Well, if she won't tell you then let's make us tell her, let's pull off a crime right now..." Said Envy.

"What did you have in mind?" Asked Jackie.

"Not what I have in mind but what we have in mind." Said Envy, pointing to her head. "You know what you want to do." 

And just as quickly as it had started, Jackie was back to staring at her own reflection as Jackie and not Envy.....she was going to have to see a doctor or someone about this because it wasn't normal for her reflection to be talking back to her. Then again it could be a sugar induced hallucination. Jackie went back to bed, but not to sleep but to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Becky slept, she was tossing and turning. She was thinking about whether or not she should tell Tobey that she is Word Girl. More than that, she wanted to tell him that she liked him, but she was worried that he might still have feelings for Word Girl. She hoped that if maybe he knew she was Word Girl he would be able to accept it and love her the way she is. As she thought about this she heard someone yelling for help but it wasn't outside of her dream."Heelp!!" She recognized it as Tobey's voice. She knew that Tobey would not be calling for help this late at night unless if it was an emergency. She groggily got out of bed, or so she thought and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She went to wake Bob but was worried he would make too much noise, so she just dragged him along. "Wooord up!" She whisper yelled as she placed two fingers to her chest and zoomed out the window. Violet was sleeping peacefully and she just flipped over and kept on sleeping.

As Word Girl flew, she shook Bob a bit to wake him up. When that didn't work, she tried calling his name. "Captain Huggy Face...Wake up!" This got his attention and he woke up. He was a bit shocked at first to see them flying so late at night but he knew that they had a duty to the city. Quickly changing into his Captain Huggy Face costume he said (What's all the fuss this late at night?).

"I'm not quite sure either, but I know that Tobey needs our help." Said Word Girl as they flew closer to Tobey's house. She looked inside through the window, he wasn't there. *where could he be?* she thought.

"Heelp!" She heard it again and it wasn't coming from his house, it was coming from...the ballroom that was near town hall?

She flew to the ballroom to investigate but what she saw was just weird. They were holding a masquerade ball. Although everyone had masks on, she could easily tell which dancer was Tobey......... and Envy? 

She quickly flew up to them. "Alright, Tobey. Why were you calling out for help?" She asked, poking him in the chest. Tobey was wearing a black suit with an equally black mask, he wasn't wearing his glasses he wore black dress shoes. Envy was wearing a black dress that was just slightly longer than the length of her hair and a green mask, her hair was in loose curls that framed her face and she wore black flats.

"Ah, Word Girl. I couldn't figure out any other way to get you over here, so I simply called out for help because I knew that you would be more likely to show up if I did and it worked. 

"Why do you want me here?" Asked Word Girl. (Want me to pounce on him and mess up his hair?) Chirped Huggy as he punched his open palm.

"No, not yet anyway." Said Word Girl. "Why are you with Envy?" Asked Word Girl, as she pointed to Envy. 

"Oh Word Girl....Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel." 

"Why are you quoting David Bowie?" Asked Word Girl as she landed, not noticing her clothes change. 

Envy quickly took, Huggy out of her arms to dance with him and Tobey took Word Girl's hands and began to dance with her as a new song began to play. 

*Where have I heard this song before?* Thought Becky as she heard the opening notes to, As the World Falls Down by David Bowie.

'There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel open and close within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes....' The song played on as Word Girl slowly danced with Tobey. 

She looked down and noticed that her usual Word Girl clothes had changed into a red ballroom gown that stopped at her ankles so that it wasn't floor length. She wore elbow length gloves and her hair was in curls. She gasped when she realized that she wasn't wearing her usual hat thing. She was wearing red flats.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Becky. Just shut up and dance with me." She didn't bother questioning it because this was a dream. 

"You look so beautiful tonight." Said Tobey as he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Th-thanks." Said Becky, blushing because the only other time she had been called beautiful was by her parents. 

Tobey dipped her and she gasped, because she was not expecting that. While she was low, Becky looked deeply into his eyes, she could see his eyes twinkling with something...was it...love?

She wished that real life Tobey was as romantic as this Tobey. 

He pulled her back up and pulled her close. Becky was more focused on Tobey than on their dancing but she felt like they were gliding across the dance floor. Across from them, Envy was dancing with Bob.

From his back pocket he pulled a rose as he suddenly stopped their spinning. "This is for you, as a token of my love for you." Said Tobey, as he placed it in her hair and it somehow stayed there.

Becky blushed, for no one had ever just given her a rose before. "Thank you." 

"A girl as ravishing as you should be worshipped." Said Tobey. Becky sighed, the real Tobey would never tell her such things in real life and even if he did it's not like she would believe him.

Just as the song was ending, Becky was going to go find Huggy when Tobey stopped her by gripping her hands a bit tighter. "Don't do, yet." She was about to ask why but before she could, Tobey kissed her.

At first she gasped when he began the kiss but she soon relaxed into it, because even though it was a dream he was a good kisser. Her hands ran through his hair as they deepened the kiss. They were so busy with the kiss that they didn't notice the ballroom slowly start to fade to black and they were the only ones left in this now blackened room thing.

Becky quickly broke the kiss as she began to look around. They were no longer in the ballroom but in a darkened room. She was no longer dressed in a ballroom gown and she was back to being Word Girl. Tobey was back to wearing his usual outfit.

"What...even?" Asked Word Girl. 

"Becky, I know this a dream but you must know...why won't you let me know that you're Word Girl?" Asked Tobey as he got onto his knees and hugged her around her thighs.

"I know this is a dream but if you know that I'm Word Girl why do you want me to know that you know?" Asked Word Girl as she pushed him off and turned her back to him.

"Because some friends might be....envious that they were not let in on that little secret. I'm sure Tobey would change his opinion of you if he knew that you were Word Girl and didn't trust him enough to tell him." Said Envy, who was now standing in Tobey's place with Tobey nowhere to be seen.

"What do you want Envy?" Asked Word Girl, irritated that she had once again gotten into her dreams.

"Just one thing, stay away from Tobey as Word Girl. You've ignored him in the past I'm sure that won't be hard for you to do now. " Said Envy.

"Wait, why?" Asked Word Girl, confused.

"That way, he can feel sad that half of you is ignoring him. Also, I know of your feelings for him and I know you're worried that he'll hate you once he knows that he's been kept completely in the dark about the other side of you." Envy smirked. 

Becky didn't really like these terms and conditions but she didn't want Tobey to find out through someone else and hate her for the rest of their lives. 

"You're despicable." Said Word Girl coldly. 

"Whatever. Do we have a deal? If you say yes now I will leave and you can continue your little fantasy with 'robut' boy." Asked Envy as she held out her hand for Word Girl to shake. 

"Fine, but it won't be very easy to avoid him as Word Girl." Word Girl lied as she shook Envy's hand to seal the deal.

As soon as they shook hands Becky almost instantly regretted it. She didn't want to just, up and avoid Tobey ; she didn't want him to think that she like, hated him or something, but she knew that he would hate her more for knowing that he had been kept in the dark for so long.

As soon as Envy left, she found herself once again dressed for a ball and slow dancing with Tobey.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the McCallisters....

Tobey awoke with a gasp. He had just woken up from a dream where he was slow dancing with Becky at a masquerade ball, and then there was darkness. And then...he found himself drowning in a pool of his feelings for Becky, this pool seemed to be bottomless. The more he thought about Becky the more deeper he sunk. He didn't care if he was drowning in emotions for he was floating on love.

He had only woken up when it stopped being a pool of his emotions and found himself swimming with sharks. 

His loud gasp had slightly woken up Rex. 

"Are you...ok?" Asked Rex groggily. 

"Yeah. I'm fine, go back to bed." Said Tobey, forgetting his accent in his fear driven state.

"Ok, cool." Said Rex as he went back to sleep. Rex and Scoops slept on sleeping bags, since they had time to go get their stuff before going to Tobey's house.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day....after eating breakfast, everyone was dropped off at home. 

Becky was glad to be home but she starting to think like she forgot something...or someone. "Holy crap, I forgot Bob!" Becky said aloud as she barely walked through the door, to the livingroom. 

"Becky, you know what the rule about swearing is." Said Sally Botsford as she pointed to the swear jar. 

"Sorry mom, I just can't believe I forgot Bob at Jackie's house." Said Becky as she reached for her wallet to put a dollar in the swear jar. 

"Did you have fun?" Asked Sally.

"Yes, actually. Her dad is really nice." Said Becky.

"So, he's a single dad, raising a daughter? It's like Tobey's family but rule 63." Said TJ, who was watching TV and who they had not noticed was in the room

"What's rule 63 mean?" Asked Becky, sitting down on the couch next to him, as Sally walked off to go do something.

"Becky, you really should spend more time on the internet. It's an internet adage which states that for every fictional character, there exists an opposite-gender counterpart."

"So, what you're saying is for every given male character, there is a female version of that character and for every given female character, there is a male version of that character. I wonder what the rule 63 versions of us would be like." 

"I dunno, but I know that rule 63 me would still be awesome!" Said TJ, fist pumping. 

"Hey Teej, what time is it?" Asked Becky. 

"It's like 10 in the AM, why?" Asked TJ, raising an eyebrow, taking his gaze off the television to look at Becky. 

"Just, going to go get started on my chores." 

"Oh, have fun." Said TJ, waving her off so he could get back to his show.

"Are you watching soap operas?" Asked Becky.

"Shhh, Elena, might be pregnant with Alfonso's love child but Alfonso is torn on leaving his wife for Elena or staying with her despite their terrible marriage and the sad truth that she doesn't appreciate him. And Gerado is still in a coma from that bad motorcycle accident he had like 12 episodes ago but he has to wake up so he can confess his undying love to Sophia. Oh, and Gloria just won't admit her feelings to Enrique, she should just tell him already. Oh wait, she might be holding back from fear of getting rejected but still, it wouldn't kill her to at least give him subtle hints." 

"O...k" Said Becky as she got up and practically bolted for her room. She never understood why people watched soap operas. A whole episode could be cut in half if they stopped being so dramatic and started being honest with each other. She also didn't know that TJ could understand Spanish. *Maybe I should start giving Tobey subtle hints* Thought Becky, as she began to tidy up her room. *But what if he's oblivious and doesn't see it?* She shook her head to clear her thoughts a bit as she gathered all of her dirty clothing into one pile to wash it. *No, I'll try to be so obvious it hurts, but maybe not too obvious? Maybe I'm overthinking this.* She thought as she placed her dirty clothes in the washing machine then walked back to her room to put things back into place. *Maybe I am just overthinking because I'm so nervous* Thought Becky as she finished putting things in their place and threw away any and everything that was trash. Then she vacuumed her room. As Becky was putting away the vacuum, she heard her door open and an angry Bob walked in. 

(Why did you just leave me there? When I woke up you were gone and Jackie had told me that you went home without me. Why didn't you wake me? I had to take the bus back and I just barely got back. I was knocking on the door for a few minutes until I heard the vacuum) Chirped Bob, a bit angrily and annoyed that Becky had just left him there.

"Oops. Sorry. I thought that you would want to sleep in. I guess I hadn't noticed that you were still there. But on the bright side, I cleaned the room while you were gone." 

(That's nice and all but now you owe me lunch) Chirped Bob, pointing at his watch. It was now 12. 

"Fine, do you want to go eat out....oh my gosh! I promised the group that I would meet them at the sandwich shop for lunch today, if you come with me I'll get you the biggest sub I can buy..." 

(Let's go) Said Bob as he climbed onto her shoulders so they could get going.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the sandwich shop.....

As soon as Becky and Bob got there, everyone else was already seated. 

"Sorry it took us so long to get here." Said Becky, slightly out of breath. In reality, she transformed into Word Girl and she flew there as fast as she could but she ran the last block there.

"Oh, it's alright. We hadn't ordered yet because we were just waiting for you to get here. Scoops was starting to get impatient." Said Violet.

"My tummy got the grumblies." Said Scoops. "Let's go order." 

Everyone ordered their sandwich. 

"So...what time should I have my dad come pick you guys up?" Asked Jackie, as she took a huge bite from her sandwich. 

"I dunno..." As the conversation droned on, Becky zoned it out. She was so focused on now having to avoid Tobey as Word Girl that she almost didn't hear Bob calling her name. 

(Hey!) Said Bob, shaking her. (Are you going to eat that?) Becky snapped out of it and noticed that everyone else was staring at her. 

"Are you ok?" Asked Tobey, looking concerned as he held her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

Becky blushed furiously. "Yeah...sorry. I guess I'm just not hungry." Said Becky looking down at her sandwich that she had not taken a bite of. She let go of Tobey's hand.

Suddenly, the guy in the green sweater ran into the shop. "Heeeelp! Doctor Two Brains is stealing all the art created from cheese at the museum! Huh, this isn't the police station." 

"The police station is a couple blocks that way." Said Tobey pointing him in the right direction. 

"Thanks. Heeeeelp!" Said the guy in the green sweater as he ran off in said direction. Tbh, I really don't know if he has a name, if he does can someone put his name in the comments? 

"I, ugh...have to go suddenly." Said Becky as she got up to leave.

"Why?" Asked Tobey. "We were just going to go to my house and watch a movie or two."

"I have to....help..Bob comb his fur because it gets really tangled and wild during this time of year so I need to groom my pet." Said Becky, getting up and pushing her chair in. "Come on Bob." 

Scoops and Violet knew where her duty lied. "Good luck Becky." Said Violet. "See you later Becky." Said Jackie, who totally knew that Becky was going off to fight Doctor Two Brains. 

Before Becky left she quickly glanced at Tobey and saw that he looked....hurt? 

"I'm sorry guys, but if I have time I will catch up to you later." Said Becky as she picked up Bob and almost ran out the door.

(Why did you have to call me your pet?) Asked Bob, annoyed. 

"I had to say something that sounded convincing or they wouldn't buy it." Said Becky.

"So you lied to us?" Said Tobey, who was just coming out after them. 

"I...ugh.." Said Beck, lost for words.

"Save it." Said Tobey coldly. He pushed up his glasses and walked away, leaving her confused and hurt that she lied to him. 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in the chapter Becky and Tobey have their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Word Girl just the OC Jackie/Envy. Wow, thank you guys for reading this. For real. This chapter is dedicated to Philosphical Potato, who came up with the character Jackie/Envy.

Becky was hurting from the inside, knowing that she had just hurt Tobey with her lies just because he didn't know of her secret identity. But she had job to do. 

"Ok Bob, let's do it. Woooord up!" Said Becky as she flew off to fight Doctor Two Brains. *Ok, as soon as I defeat Two Brains, I'm going into the lair to cry silently because I really don't want to explain to mom how I got Tobey mad at me.* Becky thought with a hint of sadness.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the museum...

Doctor Two Brains had brought his ray that would turn any fabric into cheese. 

"Bwahahaha!" Chortled Doctor Two Brains, as he randomly pointed his ray gun at people. "I really don't care what you have used this cheese to create because soon it will be all gone!" He yelled to all the artists that were cowering in fear because they did not want their clothes to get turned into cheese. "Tie them up." He ordered to his two henchmen.

"Um, Boss? Charlie and I were just wondering, you know since it's today. We wanted to celebrate that it has been exactly 5 years (I think it would probably be more but I just came up with that number randomly) that we have been your henchmen and we were wondering if we could um..." 

"Get on with it!" Snapped Two Brains, impatiently as he flicked his wrist for him to continue.

"If we could have our own little party, and invite a few friends over." 

"Fine, whatever, as long as I get this cheese." Said Two Brains as he rubbed his hands together maniacally as if he were applying lotion to his hands. 

Suddenly, Word Girl flew in, with Captain Huggy Face.

"Stop right there, Doctor Two Brains!" Shouted Word Girl as she pointed at him. 

"Ah, Word Girl here to foil my evil plan, again." He finished flatly. 

"Wow, thanks for the sarcasm, Doc." Said Word Girl sarcastically.

(Enough chit chat and just throw me, I want to go home now!) Chattered Huggy. Word Girl launched him at Doctor Two Brains before she gave him the heads up.

"Huh?" Said Doctor Two Brains, not understanding monkey and did not see Captain Huggy Face being thrown at him. 

Doctor Two Brains did not look up in time and Huggy knocked him down and out because when he fell he hit his head on a nearby sculpture that wasn't made out of cheese. 

"Word Girl can we maybe not go to jail this time?" Asked that one henchman that always talks but I forgot his name, as Word Girl tied up Two Brains with a rope she got from the curtains used to cover one of the paintings.

"Either way, you always find a way to get out, so yes you're still going to jail." Said Word Girl, who flew over to help up Huggy. 

"Awww man." Said the henchman. (I just know Charlie's name, I really don't know the other one's name, I need to watch more Word Girl) 

"We'll take it from here Word Girl," Said a police officer who stepped onto the scene.

"Thanks. Well, that took a lot less time than I thought." Said Word Girl. Suddenly her cellphone, or should I say Becky's cellphone went off. 

"Hello?" Said Becky. 

"Hello Becky, it's me Claire McCallister. Can you do me a huge favor?" 

"Sure, Mrs. McCallister." Said Word Girl.

"Can you please come over to my house right away to look after Theodore for a bit? I have a date tonight with Mr. Winchester and I really don't like the thought of Theodore being alone for a few hours. He does weird things when I leave him alone for that long. Oh, before I forget. Mr. Winchester is dropping off his daughter Jaqueline to my house so that she won't be alone either, and your parents will be double dating with us and your mother wants you to take TJ with you, to my house until the date is over. I know he's having a few friends over much later but I trust you the most out of your group of friends because you have proven to be very responsible, just please make sure he doesn't do anything...evil." 

Word Girl, er Becky really didn't want to go anywhere near Tobey because of what happened earlier, but she didn't want to get on his mother's bad side because then she would tell her mom on her and she did not want to be scolded for something like that. 

"I will be right over, let me just go home to get my backpack and TJ so we can work on our homework together."

"Splendid, please get here soon. If I am gone by the time you get here, there is a spare key, I think it's to the house, hidden under a fake pinecone in the driveway. It shouldn't be hard to spot. If you can't find it then just knock on the door. Truthfully, I totally ship you with my son. Please date my son. Ta ta." 

(Well, this is going to be a long day.) Said Huggy. (For you.) 

"Whatever, let's get home." Muttered Word Girl. "Wooord up!" 

This wouldn't be the first time, Mrs. McCallister tried shipping Tobey and Becky. When they were kids she would always say that they were cute together or snap candid pics of them when they would read together or just spend time together.

(So? Does this mean that you'll have to help out Tobey?) Huggy chirped as they were halfway home. 

"Ugh, I'm trying really hard to avoid him but his mom wants my help. It's like the universe is against me or something." Word Girl replied, sourly. 

(I know that you're a teenager but can you please stop being so damn dramatic?) Said Huggy. 

"Fine." Said Word Girl with as much sass as possible.

Although Word Girl couldn't see it because she was focused on flying them home, Huggy rolled his eyes at her attitude. 

Finally, they arrived home. 

Becky was about to enter her house when she was greeted by her parents, who were halfway to the door.

"Oh hey Becky." Said her dad. "We were just on our way out. I'm sure Tobey's mom called you about the details. Anyway don't forget to lock up and take TJ with you and if you can, after your little party please remember to be responsible and help Tobey clean up." 

"Ok." Becky didn't want to and could not explain to her dad that Tobey was not speaking to her, she had enough to deal with already. "Have fun." 

"Thanks dear." Said her mom. "Before we go, can you take our picture?" Asked Sally Botsford as she handed Becky a camera to snap a quick pic. 

"We won't stay out too long, hopefully and if we do, please make sure to come home and go straight to bed." Said her father. 

TJ walked down the stairs to join his family. "I've already done all of my homework on Friday, so let's get going. Have fun you two." Said TJ.

"Alright, before we get there, do you kids want a ride?" Asked Sally Botsford.

"No thanks mom, we'll just walk before it gets dark out." Said TJ, who winked to Becky. 

"Bye." Said both parents at the same time. 

"Can you...fly us there?" Asked TJ. 

"Sure, let me just grab my backpack." Said Becky. Becky had already finished her homework, she just brought along her Ipod and a book. She really wanted to limit her interactions with Tobey if it killed her. Whenever they got the chance, TJ always wanted to get somewhere by flying. It was fun for him and fun for Becky as well, it gave them some fun memories and it was also a good way for the siblings to bond.

Becky walked downstairs with her bag. "Ready to go?" Asked Becky.

"Ready!" Said TJ. 

After walking outside and locking the door behind them, Bob got onto Becky's shoulders and Becky picked up TJ by the arms. "Wooord up!" 

When they got there, Claire McCallister was already gone, so that meant that Tobey was inside with Jackie. 

Becky easily found the fake pinecone with the house key and she used it to unlock the door. 

As soon as Becky opened the door and walked in with Bob on her back and TJ trailing behind her, an alarm went off and they soon found themselves hanging in a net. 

"Intruder Alert!" Rang the alarm. 

"I guess Tobey installed a new security system?" Said TJ. 

"No shocker there." Becky said angrily.

"Are you fighting with Tobey?" Asked TJ, putting a hand on her shoulder to maybe calm her down a bit. 

"No." Said Becky, suddenly Tobey turned the light on and walked into the room. 

"Oh, it's just you." Said Tobey as he pressed a button and the alarm turned off and by pressing a different button, the net released Becky, Bob and TJ. 

They rubbed their sore butts. "Tobey, what the hell!?" Yelled Becky. 

"Oh, I think mother must have told you about the house key in the pinecone? Well, it's the key that activates my alarm. You see, I installed it a while back when I was home alone a lot and was really desperate for something to do that didn't involve building another robut." Said Tobey, twiddling his fingers and trying to look innocent. 

"Well, it's probably a good thing that it works, right?" Said TJ trying to lighten the mood. 

"Hey Tobey, I found out what remote controls what and...oh, did I come in at a bad time?" Said Jackie, slowly walking out of the room. 

After seeing Becky's angry face, Tobey remembered that he was mad at her. But it was really hard for him to stay mad at Becky, with her chocolate, silky hair and her rosy cheeks, she was so beautiful. 

"We're just fine, perfectly fine." Said Tobey through gritted teeth, now glaring back at Becky. 

"K." Said Jackie completely walking out of the room. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and it kept on ringing for a bit. 

"You'd better get the door Tobey, your guests are getting a bit impatient." Said Becky. 

"I will." Said Tobey back. "Can you do me a huge favor and pop the popcorn? The bags are in the cupboard next to the microwave, thanks." Said Tobey as he dashed off to answer the door. 

"Stupid Tobey and his cute face." Muttered Becky angrily as she put the popcorn, sitll in the package into the microwave and was about to start it up when TJ stopped her.

"Calm down Becky. You're so focused on your anger for Tobey that you almost didn't notice that you were about to pop an entire box of microwaveable popcorn still in it's plastic wrappings." 

Becky opened up the microwave and saw that he was right. "Oh, right." She blushed a bit embarassed and opened the box and popped one in the microwave. TJ went ahead of her into the livingroom where the movie night was to be held and Bob placed a hand on her shoulder. (Are you ok? You tend to get a little hostile when you're upset) 

"Yeah, I just need to cool off a bit." Becky removed the popped popcorn from the microwave and went to join her friends in the livingroom. 

"Hey Becky, so glad you could make it." Said Violet, walking up to Becky to give her a hug. Tobey had three couches to sit on, one of the couches were big enough for four people, one was big enough for three and one was big enough for just two, and...several remotes on his coffee table that powered God knows what. While they were glaring at each other in the kitchen, Jackie quickly managed to figure out which remote controlled what and she placed labels on the back to identify them. Sitting on one couch was, Jackie, Scoops, Violet and Eileen? Sitting on the second couch was Katy from that one episode where she had a party and Tobey and Becky weren't invited and they felt left out and sitting next to her was Victoria Best. They were seated on the two person couch. All that was left was the three person couch which was now occupied by Tobey, Bob and Becky. None of their friends knew that there was tension going on between Tobey and Becky. Oh, and TJ was sitting on a beanbag chair that Tobey let him get from his room, since there was nowhere else to sit. 

"Before we start this movie, chosen by Violet. I just want to say thank you to everyone who came here for coming and please watch what you eat because if these couches get stained my mother will kill me." 

Everyone else laughed because they thought he was joking until they realized he was being very serious and they stopped. 

"Violet, would you care to introduce this first movie?" Asked Tobey. 

"After seeing this on Netflix, I recommended it to Tobey, so now we can all enjoy it...Presenting Moving Art: Underwater." 

Eileen raised her hand. "Does it take place underwater?" 

"Yes." Answered Violet. "May we please start the movie?" 

Tobey picked up the remote that he knew controlled the play button since he had his Xbox connected to the Tv, but he never used it to play video games....too often he mostly used it for watching Netflix or just watching documentaries. Tobey pressed play. 

About 5 minutes into the movie, Eileen got bored and began narrating it. 

"I wonder what that big scary shark is doing swimming so close to the fishies?" Since the only sound coming from the film was a piano playing, no one really cared that she was narrating. 

"Ooooh, underwater is kind of like a forest, I like the way the green leafy things move back and forth." Said Eileen. 

"It's so pweeeeety!" Said Eileen. 

Tobey got up and shouted, "God damnit you annoying potato child! Will you shut up?" 

"Why are you yelling at me, Tobey wobey?" Said Eileen with tears in her eyes as she hugged Violet.

Tobey scoffed and stormed off to his room. 

"I'll go talk to him." Said Becky and Jackie at the same time. 

"I'm his date to the school dance." Said Jackie. "So I should go talk to him." 

"Well, I've known him for longer than you have." Said Becky, "So maybe I should go." 

"Well, I'm closer with him than you'll ever be." Said Jackie. 

"No you're not." Said Becky. "I have a lot more in common with him. And we're more compatable." 

"Oh, so you want to date him now?" Asked Jackie, teasing. 

"What? Me? Pfft No! I just, want to help him calm down." Said Becky, now blushing. 

"Oh please, it's so obvious that you like him. I see the way he looks at you and the way you sneak glances at him. You two like each other and you're just too scared to admit it." Said Jackie waggling her finger in Becky's face. Becky smacked her finger away and crossed her arms with an angry pout.

"Guys, I think we need to take a quick break and take a few deep breaths." Said Violet, trying to diffuse the situation. Scoops was now the one that Eileen was hugging and crying and Victoria was updating her blog on her phone. 

"Well, when you ladies are done fighting over Tobey, I'll go talk to him." Said TJ. 

TJ knew where Tobey's room was because he had been in there numerous times before. 

He knocked twice on the door. 

"What?" Asked Tobey, bitterly. 

"It's just me." Said TJ. 

Tobey opened the door. 

"What's going on with you and Becky lately?" Asked TJ. "One minute you're all blushing at one another and now you're glaring angrily at each other? And how come you snapped at Eileen?"

"Well, if you must know," Said Tobey, patting the spot on the bed next to him. "I caught her talking to Bob as I was walking out of the sandwich shop earlier and overheard that she had been lying this whole time about where she goes. It's like she has this huge secret that everyone else seems to know but me. And...I guess I felt hurt and left out." Tobey admitted, sadly. 

"Ok but that's no excuse to take your anger out on those around you. You're lucky Eileen didn't get mad at you back. And you should probably go and apologize."

Tobey sighed, he hated it when someone else was right but he really didn't want to be on Eileen's bad side. 

"Fine." He muttered, he suddenly got an update on his phone about a new blog post by Victoria. Why he followed her blogs, he forgot why. This blog was all about...Jackie and Becky's fight over who should go comfort him? He read, in great detail about how just moments ago, they were arguing over who should go and comfort him. The new poll read: 'Tobecky, ending so soon? 56% voted no. the rest voted yes.

"This actually happened just now?" Asked Tobey as he handed his phone to TJ. 

"Oh yeah. Are you going to ask them about it?" Asked TJ, after briefly glancing at the blog post and the poll and then handing the phone back to Tobey. 

"Probably." Said Tobey. "Thanks, for calming me down." Said Tobey. 

By the time they had gotten downstairs, Victoria was now the one holding Eileen. Violet was still trying to calm down Becky and Jackie.

"Oh please, if you don't have a crush on Tobey then why do you care so much if I'm close with him or not?" Jackie said, rolling her eyes at Becky's attitude.

"I do not love Tobey!" Said Becky. 

"I never said love, I said like!" Said Jackie. 

"Well, well, how do I know you don't like him?" Asked Becky, pointing to Jackie. 

"He's not my type, and like I said before it's obvious the two of you like each other. So stop with all the drama and just kiss already!" Jackie yelled back.

"Girls, I think we should all try to calm down..." Said Scoops, trying to calm them down, after Violet failed to do that.

"This isn't one of your shows!" Said Becky. "Not everyone is as dramatic as you!"

"What is all the yelling about?" Asked Tobey as he finally walked into the room along with TJ who was eating some popcorn.

Everyone turned to look at Tobey. Both Becky and Jackie were blushing furiously. 

"Well, we have to go." Said Scoops as he practically dragged Violet out of the house. "Come on Violet, I think they can solve this on their own. I'll walk you home." 

"Bye guys." Said Violet as she and Scoops walked out the door.

"Bye." Said TJ, since Becky and Jackie were too focused on what to say to Tobey now that he saw their little argument. 

"Jackie, I think we need more popcorn." Said TJ as he took Jackie by the hand and led her to the kitchen. 

"I think you guys should talk it out." Said Jackie. "Now." 

(She's right you know.) Said Huggy as he joined TJ and Jackie in the kitchen. 

"Ok, but before we do, Eileen...I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, I was a jerk to you and you didn't deserve to be treated like that." He held out his hand. "Friends?" 

"O..k." Said Eileen. "Come on Victoria, it looks like they're about to talk about something important." With that, Victoria and Eileen left, leaving Becky and Tobey in the livingroom and TJ, Bob and Jackie in the kitchen.

"Sooo." Said Tobey, trying to start the conversation. 

"Sooo." Said Becky, not looking him in the eyes. 

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. 

"No, you first." They said at the same time, again.

"Just kiss already!" Yelled Jackie from the kitchen. 

Becky and Tobey blushed and looked away. 

"Look, I'm sorry I had to lie earlier." Said Becky. "Truth is...." Tobey placed his fingers on her lips to shut her up. Before Becky had the chance to ask tell him, Tobey removed his hand from her lips and kissed her hand.  
Becky was blushing because he had his finger on her lip but she was annoyed that he didn't kiss her like she wanted him to. 

Before Tobey could respond, Becky said, "Oh, fuck it." and she pulled him close and full on kissed him, which made TJ and Jackie cheer in the kitchen.

"Finally! This is just like when Gloria finally admitted her feeling to Enrique and they kissed after making me wait for so long." Said TJ. 

"You watch 'El Corazon de Fuego" too?' Asked Jackie. 

As they talked, Tobey kissed Becky back, it was sweet and passionate. Tobey cupped Becky's face in his hands and Becky had her fingers in his hair. 

When they finally broke apart, there was a string of saliva connecting their mouths, which they quickly got rid of before anyone could see what they had done.

"That was...amazing." Said Tobey.

Becky suddenly had a thought and she looked away with a bit of sadness in her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Asked Tobey. 

"It's just that...I won't lie that kiss....was my first and I loved it but....what does that make us? Are we friends? Are we more? Do you, love me? Do you want to be more than friends? Were you playing with my emotions when you said you liked the kiss? Do you really care?" 

Tobey hadn't really thought about all of that. He had wanted to kiss Becky for so long but now that he had, did he really want to be more than just her friend? 

He was about to answer when he was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and his mom, Jackie's dad and Becky's parents walking in. 

"Hi kids, we brought you back some dessert." Said Mrs. McCallister, as she handed Tobey a bag. 

"Come on Becky, let's go home." Said Mr. Botsford. 

"Let me just say bye first. Thank you for letting us stay over at your house Mrs. McCallister. Tobey was a good boy this evening." Said Becky, faking a smile. 

"I would also like to thank you, Mrs. McCallister. I really appreciate it." Said Jackie. 

"You're welcome. Both of you girls are so polite. I hope your good manners are rubbing off on Theodore." Said Mrs. McCallister as she rubbed Tobey's head, messing up his hair in the process. 

Tobey was about to say something to Becky but she walked out before he could answer. He really didn't know what to do at this point. Should he ask her to be his girlfriend? Should he tell her that he loves her back? Should he just admit his true feelings to her so that she knows that he wasn't playing with her emotions and that he loves her in return? What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky and Tobey are in the same kind of dream and they go through several different movies...it will make more sense if you read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Word Girl just the character Jackie/Envy. Wow, I can't believe that we're at 16 chapters already. It feels like just yesterday, my sister and I were watching Word Girl and the idea for Envy just got into her head and I got the idea to write her into a fanfic. I'm really grateful to you readers because without you guys reading and commenting, I don't think I would even want to continue this. So thank you. :) Without further ado, let's get on with this chapter.

Becky and her family had already left and Tobey was a bit sad. After Jackie and her father left, his mother went to bed for the night. Tobey went into the bathroom and took out his toothbrush to brush his teeth. 

*I have to tell Becky the truth.* Thought Tobey, as he wet the bristles on his toothbrush and applied the toothpaste. *I have to tell her how I feel. I want to be her boyfriend, I really do, but what if she rejects me?* He thought more about this as he brushed his teeth. *Then again, she was the one who kissed me first. I should have said something then and there...I've got it! I will go to her window and do a romantic gesture. But what would be romantic enough for her?*  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the Botford residence... Everyone had gone off to sleep except for Becky, she was still thinking about what happened with Tobey earlier and wished he had said something. Just as she was gazing out her window for some reason, Tobey appeared, on the hand of one of his giant robots. Becky opened her window and stuck her head out.

"What are you doing here?" Becky whisper yelled, gesturing to his robot. "If my mom sees your robot, she'll flip out. Not to mention, it's very visible from where I'm standing." 

"Don't worry about it, I have created a sort of cloaking device that enables my robut to blend in with it's surroundings." Tobey pressed a button on his remote and the robot became invisible. 

"Not to sound rude, but why are you here? And how did you get here so stealthily?" Asked Becky. Tobey used his robot to place him next to the window so that he was right in front of Becky. 

"Just because the robut is huge doesn't mean I don't know how to be stealthy. I came to say I'm sorry." Said Tobey. as he, placed his remote in his pocket and took her hands in his. 

"For what?" Asked Becky, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Tobey pulled out a rose that he had in his back pocket. 

"Huh, why do I feel like you've done this before?" Becky wondered aloud as Tobey handed her the rose, which she gladly accepted. 

"Must be the dream." Murmured Tobey. 

"You've had a dream where we're at a ball and we're dancing to David Bowie too?" Asked Becky.

"If we had the same dream then...how long have we been sharing dreams? How is this even happening?" Asked Tobey.

"Must have began recently. As for the how I have a theory but I can't be sure..." Said Becky as she let go of his hand, walked back into her room and put the rose down on her bedside table, walked back over to the window and put her hand on her chin in thought. 

"But...how?" Asked Tobey, in bewilderment.

"Well if we do share dreams...then...we should try to dream about each other again tonight, and we can like discuss what's going on in the dream.." Becky blushed after she realized what she had just said. 

"Ok. Look, I gave a lot of thought about what you said earlier, and well....Becky, I love you!" Tobey shouted the last part.

"Shh! If my parents wake up they'll tell your mom and then we'll both get in trouble." Said Becky as she placed a finger to his lips to shush him. She quickly removed her finger and ran to lock her door than she came back."Sorry, continue."

"I didn't get the chance to explain how I felt because you kissed me first but...from the bottom of my heart, I would like to be more than friends with you. And I was never playing with your emotions, I love you but you need to stop assuming the worst....." He trailed off, unsure of what to say from here.

"If we do indeed share dreams then why are we always kissing each other so much........in the dreams?" Asked Tobey.

"Well...I've wanted to kiss you for a while now and..I guess a dream is where I feel the most confident." Said Becky, blushing but because it was kind of cloudy out he couldn't really tell.

"Ok, but that does nothing to explain how our shared dreams thing works....author...why are you writing all this nonsense? It doesn't make any sense." Said Tobey 

Ok, it's mostly because I write down the idea to do these things as it comes to me, I'm going to have to explain something a little more in depth but I will later. Also, stop breaking the fourth wall Tobey, this is the last time.

"Well, not to be a prude but I really think you should go." Said Becky as she kissed Tobey on the cheek.. "Because unless if you set up a distraction how will your mom think that you're at home?" Asked Becky.

Tobey suddenly remembered that he just left with the intent of telling Becky his true feelings and he completely forgot to set up a diversion or at least a way for his mother to think that he was asleep in his bed.

"Oh, fudge." Said Tobey. "Well, I'll see you in my dreams I guess, bye Becky." Said Tobey as he pressed a button on his remote and his robot quietly walked away.

(Why are you by the window? And who are you talking to?) Asked Bob sleepily, as he rubbed his eyes. 

"N-no one." Said Becky.

(Becky, I know it was Tobey, I could hear his voice. Just because I was sleeping doesn't mean I can't hear.) Bob got up to use the bathroom and Becky remembered that she had forgotten to unlock the door. 

Bob was rattling the doorknob a bit. (Holy shitsnacks! Becky, we've been locked in!) Screeched Bob. 

Becky laughed silently at him and unlocked the door. 

(I totally knew how to unlock it the whole time, I was just testing you.) Said Bob.

"Right..." Said Becky as she let him out to go to the bathroom and she went back to bed. What Becky did fail to notice was that on the rose that she put down was a small and simple, promise ring. It was just a gold ring, with elvish writing on it. Tobey found it the other day while he was at a sci-fi convention and didn't really know what do with it so he gave Becky the one ring to rule them all and she just hadn't noticed at all. XD 

Luckily, Tobey had managed to get home before his mother even noticed that he was gone. He was glad that he had installed the cloaking device on his robut because Becky's nosy neighbor didn't suspect a thing, except questioning how Tobey was floating because he had forgotten to cloak himself.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That night...Becky fell asleep easily because she was already pretty tired to begin with. As she was walking along a bright and sunny forest path she saw a majestic stallion coming her way. 

Becky squinted to get a better look at the horse and she saw that it was Tobey riding it, while wearing a prince uniform. 

He stopped the horse in front of Becky. "Sorry it took me a while to get here. Luckily, mother hadn't noticed my absence because she was still asleep. Now, shall we go do some investigtating on how this whole dream thing works?" Asked Tobey as he held out his hand for Becky to take which she gladly accepted and got on in front of Tobey. 

Even though it was a dream, Becky was a bit scared to be on a horse with another person but Tobey held her tight so she wouldn't fall off. 

"Don't worry love, I will catch you if you fall." Said Tobey in her ear, causing Becky to blush. "Remember earlier when I said I wanted to be more than friends?" Said Tobey in her ear once again.

"Yes, but...where are you going with this?" Asked Becky unsure.

"I would like to be....your boyfriend." Said Tobey. "Now, I know that if we start now it will be weird considering we are going to homecoming with other people." Said Tobey.

"Oh, right." Said Becky. 

"Which is why...I feel that we should wait until after homecomine before we date." Said Tobey. "Even though we both know we want to date one another we should get to know each other better as friends before we go venturing into something as unfamiliar as a relationship. I'm sorry if that sounds like torture but I just don't want to accidentally do something that would upset you." Said Tobey as he hugged her from behind. 

"That's so sweet of you. But how do you plan on us getting to know each other better?" 

"Well, when we're not busy we can....spend some one on one time?" Asked Tobey unsure as he led them through the deep depths of the weird dreamscape.

"I'd like that." Said Becky. "Where are we?" She asked looking around. They had been riding for a while and they suddenly found themselves going from being dressed like royalty and riding a white stallion to wearing proper attire for the dessert and they were riding on a black horse? 

"I guess we're in a different part? Why does this seem familiar?" Asked Tobey. As they rode, they were clearly in the dessert and as they glanced behind them they saw that they were being chased by several mummies.

"I think I know where we are!" Yelled Becky. "We're in the movie, The Mummy. The 1999 one. The one with Brendan Fraisier. We have to get to the temple in Hamunaptra and stop the weird ritual that is about to happen." Said Becky. (This would make sense if you've seen that movie sorry to those of you who haven't)

"I thought you didn't like unrealistic movies?" Asked Tobey.

"I might have watched it once or twice with Bob.." Becky trailed off. 

"Alright." Said Tobey not wanting to ask her further. Tobey caught some movement to the side of them. "Oh hell, they're gaining on us and I'm not sure if we can fight them off. Do you know how much farther we have to travel?" Asked Tobey.

"I could always just get off the horse and fight them with my superpowers." Suggested Becky.

"But then I wouldn't know where to go from here. You're the expert on where to go here, not me." 

They had to resort to waiting for the mummies to get close enough to hit. That's when Becky hit them with her superpowers and they broke apart. 

"We're almost there." The dream changed again. They suddenly found themselves on the edge of the Titanic and Tobey was holding Becky up from behind. 

"I hate this movie." Muttered Tobey. 

"Same here.." Said Becky. "Jack was an unrealisticly hot poor man." They both laughed until the ship hit the iceberg and they fell onto the ship from the impact. 

"I wish I knew how to change this dream." Said Tobey. As the ship began to break in half. 

Becky began crying. "There's too many people for me to try and save at once....and even if I could save all of them I wouldn't know how....we're in the middle of the ocean and...and..." She buried her head in her hands and Tobey picked her up and began hugging her. 

"This was a tragedy, but it happened way before you were born so there's nothing you could have done to prevent it. Is this what your nightmare is? That one day there will be too many people for you to save?"

Becky nodded with her eyes glistening with tears. Tobey didn't dare use this time to question if she was Word Girl because he kind of always knew, he just never told her that he knew for fear of her staying away from him because of that. Instead, he wiped the tears from her eyes and kept on hugging her. 

"Thanks Tobey." Becky sniffled. 

"No problem." Said Tobey as the dream changed again. They were in the year 1607 and they were in Virginia. Tobey was dressed as John Smith and Becky was Pocahontas, her long hair blowing majestically in the colors of the wind. 

Tobey looked at her with a raised eyebrow as his people began to dig up her land.

"What? I liked this movie when I was younger but when I found out what really happened to Pocahontas I didn't like it as much." The scene changed again. 

Now they were in the Avengers and Becky was dressed as Black Widow...and Tobey was Bruce Banner aka the Hulk.

"This is....weird." Said Becky. 

"Agreed." Said Tobey. 

It changed again, only this time they were in some sort of office and they were back to being dressed in their usual attire.

"Where are we now?" Asked Tobey. They stepped through a door and found themselves in a conference room, there was someone seated behind the chair at the front of the table. 

"I bet you are wondering why I put you through that and then brought you here." Said a voice they both knew all too well.

"Envy." Said Becky. "I should have known it was you." 

"Right you are Becky." Said Envy as she turned the chair around to face them. "While you were, going through movies, did you happen to notice what the roles you played have in common?" Asked Envy as she laced her fingers together.

"Well first we were Evy and Rick in the Mummy, then we were Jack and Rose in Titanic, then we were Pocahontas and John Smith...they were al couples." Said Tobey.

"Correct. Now, why would I put you in dreams where you are a couple?" 

"Because you ship us?" Asked Becky. 

"Correct again." 

Becky and Tobey exchanged glances. "Why do you ship us?" Asked Tobey. 

"Because even though we haven't been talking for that much, I get bored just causing people to get envious and you two are fun to mess with in the dream world."

"Wait......I know who are.." Said Tobey suddenly realizing who Envy has been all along. 

"You're..." Before he got to answer Becky's alarm went off, waking her up.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the morning... Becky managed to get into the bathroom before TJ and took a nice, hot shower before school and before Bob could hog the shower. 

Becky's parents were already downstairs as she was almost ready. 

"Heya kiddo!" Said Mrs. Botsford as she placed a pancake on Becky's plate. "Eat up so you'll be fine until lunch time." 

"Thanks mom." Said Becky, taking a bite. "Where's dad?" 

"He's shaving." Said Mrs. Botsford. She glanced at her wristwatch. "Oh my! It's 10 minutes to 8, you'd better get a move on or you'll miss the bus." 

Becky finished the rest of her morning routine and just barely made it onto the bus with Bob riding on her back. 

As they waited for the stop her friends were on, Becky told Bob about the dream. (Why would someone who has the power to control and manipulate dreams just use those powers to ship people?) Bob wondered aloud.

"Good point, it just doesn't make any sense." 

"Aw, what fun is there in making sense?" Said a voice from behind them, causing Becky to jump. 

"Gah!" Said Becky. "Oh, it's just you Envy...er Jackie." Becky's eyes widened when she realized who Envy's secret identity was. 

"So you finally figured out who I am?" Said Jackie. 

"How did you...keep it under wraps for so long?" Becky lowered her voice so she would not attract unwanted attention. 

"I'll tell you later, it looks like your crush is getting on the bus." Said Jackie motioning towards the door where Tobey was getting on. 

Becky blushed. "He's not my.." But she was interrupted when Tobey asked. "Can I sit here?" To Jackie. He would have asked Becky but the seat was taken by Bob. 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky and Tobey go to Jackie's house and they discuss how her powers work..it does not end well for Becky and Bob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Word Girl just my OC's. Wow, chapter 17 already, this just feels so surreal. Sorry it's been taking me a while to update, I recently got into reading fanfics about shows that ended years ago like soul eater. This is a nightmare. There are so many good ones but most are unfinished. I hate this! I don't want you guys to have to go through that so I will finish this fanfic if it kills me!

After school Becky and Tobey met up with Jackie at her house so she could explain a few things to them.... they all sat on the couches in her livingroom and her father ad not yet come back from work, so they had some time. Becky and Bob sat on one couch while Jackie and Tobey sat on the couch across from them.

"Exactly how long have you known that I am Word Girl?" Asked Becky, finally breaking the silence.

"For a while now, and to be honest, it wasn't hard to put it together." Jackie simply answered. 

"Tobey, how long have you known?" Becky asked Tobey. 

"You remember the first time I ever met you? When our mother decided to set up a play date for us...it was then. I had always secretly known but never really brought it up and after we becamse friends I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Tobey answered, while looking her in the eyes.

"Wait, so if you knew then all those times you stalked me with your camera, you knew?!" Becky raised her voice towards the end a bit. 

"Yes, and I probably should have told you. Oh, God. You must think I'm a stalker now don't you?" 

Becky only blushed but she stayed silent. 

(If what you told me is true then ask Jackie why she would control and or manipulate your dreams) Chirped Bob, to remind Becky why they were there.

"What did he say?" Asked Jackie referring to Bob.

"He reminded me that I should ask you: Why do you like to control and or manipulate mine and Tobey's dreams? I don't understand why you do that when you can just go around making people envious." Said Becky.

"Well, to be honest....I.....ship you two and wanted to show you that by being together it wouldn't mean anything bad because come on...you worry too much and just watching you two go back and forth like that when it was so obvious that you like each other...I just wanted you guys to get together already. Sure I can manipulate people's emotions by making them envious but I can also manipulate people's dreams to mostly show them that they are meant to be together but it only works when they are truly meant to be. By that I mean they can like communicate in their dreams if they both feel the same way towards each other. That is why you and Tobey have been able to communicate in your dreams. I'm sorry if it seemed weird at all to you, and I will understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. And I'm sorry I threatened you to not talk to Tobey as Word Girl but I know of Tobey's crush on Word Girl and I kinda wanted him to like you for you." Said Jackie, as she looked down and didn't make eye contact with either of them.

"Ummm, Tobey can we talk in the kitchen...alone?" Asked Becky.

Tobey just got up and followed Becky to the kitchen...leaving Bob and Jackie alone on the couch. 

"Soooo.....you want to watch TV?" Asked Jackie. 

Bob knew she couldn't speak monkey so he just nodded his head. 

Jackie handed him the remote and Bob turned the TV on. After seeing what time it was he quickly changed the channel to El Corazon De Fuego. 

"You like this show too?" Asked Jackie. 

Bob nodded again. 

"Is this the new episode where we're finally going to see if Gerardo wakes up from his season long coma?" Jackie squealed a bit, but quickly calmed down. They sat and watched it together while Becky and Tobey talked in the kitchen.

"Do you think we should still be her friend?" Asked Tobey.

"Well, other than doing that whole dream manipulation thing, threatening to tell you that I'm Word Girl even though you secretly always knew, and being the not so villainous villain in town, she's not really a threat to us, and I trust her to keep my secret." Said Becky.

"So we have just agreed to let her be our friend?" Asked Tobey.

"Yes." Affirmed Becky.

"Want to seal it with a kiss?" Asked Tobey.

Becky raised her eyebrow and Tobey was about to apologize but Becky wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down enough for a quick peck on the lips.

"There, now the deal has been sealed." Becky proclaimed proudly.

"You know, if we're going to do this getting to know each other before we date thing do you really think it's a good idea to give me a preview?" Tobey asked a bit suggestively.

Becky grinned playfully and kissed his cheek. "Come on, we should probably get back to the living room before Jackie's dad comes home. It'd be awkward if he caught us mid kiss." 

Color rushed to Tobey's cheeks as he imagined that happening. He could imagine Dean telling his mother what he was doing with Becky while he wasn't home and he cringed at the embarassment he would face if his mother found out and dragged him out by the ear. 

Becky unwrapped her arms from around Tobey and together they walked back to the livingroom. 

They made sure to be silent because they saw Jackie and Bob watching the latest episode of El Corazon De Fuego which translates to The Heart Of Fire.

After the episode ended, Dean came through the front door, followed by Mrs. McCallister. 

"Oh, Tobey you're here already. I was going to text you to come over here for our dinner date with the Winchesters." It seemed that while the kids were coming home from school, Dean surprised Mrs. McCallister at work with flowers and asked her to bring along Tobey so that he and Jackie could join them for dinner. 

"Oh well, you guys are busy, I think I shall see myself out. It was nice to see you Mrs. McCallister, Mr. Winchester." Said Becky as she picked up Bob. 

Becky and Bob left shortly after and when no one was looking, they were about to transform when...

"Heeelp! Captain Tangent is trying to steal cars and everyone's valuables!" 

"Crap! Looks like I have to be late to dinner...again." Becky rubbed her palm past her face as she let out a frustrated sigh. Just once would it kill the villains to do all their evil on a weekend?

"Woord up!" Said Becky in her usual tone.

As they flew along, Becky texted TJ that she was going to be late. Since Tobey and Jackie now knew they would be a huge help in helping her to keep it from her parents. However, since both of them are eating dinner right at this very moment, they cannot be Becky's alibi for today. 

"Ugh, I'll just have to tell them that I got caught up in studying or something. Oh, can you add studying to the schedule?" Word Girl asked Captain Huggy Face as they flew.

CHF already knew the password to her phone and swiftly added studying to her list. Both of them were surprised it hadn't slipped out by now from all the flying but onto the stopping the bad guy part of this story. 

At the car dealership.....

Ummm. 

"Hey buddy, you might want to try the auto show...it's right across the street." Said the car dealer. 

My bad. 

Across the street at the auto show....

Captain Tangent was about to drive away with a brand new sports car when...

"Hold it right there Captain Tangent!" Said Word Girl. 

"Ah Word Girl, here to foil my plan once again. This reminds me of the time when I was sailing and looking for treasure..."

*Oh God this guy is going to go off on another tangent again. I am so glad I learned how to tune people out.* Word Girl thought as he rambled on with his story until she glanced at her watch and realized she needed to defeat him like now.

"....and that's when I said 'Oatmeal are you crazy?'......" He hadn't noticed that as he was talking, Word Girl took away his hook, and had wrapped him in the carpet so he could not escape. "Oh darn." 

A police officer soon came to take him away.

"Thank you so much Word Girl. We couldn't have done it without you." Word Girl nodded and took off for home.

TJ had barely texted back saying "The whole excuse that you use about studying or reading a book and losing track of time is starting to get old. Tomorrow, can we brainstorm new ideas for excuses in your spaceship hideout? BTW, mom is getting kind of worried that you might be spending too much time reading, so she has scheduled another 'play date' for you and Tobey. Just thought I'd give you he heads up." 

"Gah! Why do our moms want us to date so badly? Is Mrs. McCallister really that worried that Tobey will end up alone?" Word Girl shouted out loud as she flew. 

Before Word Girl could get home she suddenly found herself being trapped in a tractor beam....and Huggy got sucked in too. She could not break free because the beam was emitting Lexonite radiation and by just trying to move it was hurting her...

Word Girl never made it home that night and neither did Captain Huggy Face.....

TO BE CONTINUED....


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn who kidnapped Word Girl and Captain Huggy Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Word Girl just my OC's. Anyway, the reason I used Captain Tangent in the last chapter was because I was watching Word Girl recently and he was one of the villains on the show that day. Anyways....for what we know as of right now is that Word Girl aka Becky has been kidnapped along with Captain Huggy Face but we don't know by who...yet....will we find out in this chapter? Let's read on to find out.

At the Botsford residence....

Sally and Tim were furious at first that Becky had once again gotten caught up in a book to come home but when it was after 8, they began to worry because if she was going to be getting home at this late she would have at least called home to let them know where she was. They weren't too worried because Bob was with her but they still had no idea where she could be. 

"Oh, Tim, I'm starting to get worried. The library is usually closed by now, do you think she's with a friend?" Sally Botsford said as she looked at her husband with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's watching a movie or something and she just forgot after she finished with her book. TJ, I need you to text all of Becky's friends and ask them if they have seen her. Sally, I need you to call all of the mom's of Becky's friends to see if maybe she is at someone's house or something. I will search around the neighborhood for a bit to see if she's maybe at the park or something." 

TJ texted Tobey first. *Hey, is Becky with you?* 

*No, I am at a dinner party with mother and the Winchesters and we asked her to stay but she had to leave. Is something wrong?* Tobey texted back.

*She hasn't come home yet and she's not answering her cell* TJ replied.

*That's odd. It isn't like her to be gone for that long without calling home because she was busy fighting crime as Word Girl now is it?* Texted Tobey.

*How do you know about that?* Texted TJ.

*I know she's Word Girl and yes, she told me so herself but that's not important right now. She wouldn't just be gone for this long without her family making sure she was ok.*

*Maybe she'll turn up soon.* Texted back TJ. 

TJ then texted Violet.

*Is Becky with you?* TJ texted her. 

*Your mom already called my mom asking that just now and no, she's not here. Has she come home yet?* Texted back Violet. 

*Not yet and I'm starting to get worried.* 

*I hope she's ok.* Texted back Violet.

TJ then tried texting Scoops with the same results. He even tried Rex, Jackie, Eileen and Victoria Best but none of them had seen her. 

Mrs. Botsford informed Mrs. McCallister and Mr. Winchester what was going on. 

TJ then tried texting Tobey again. *Do you think she's at her spaceship hideout and just fell asleep or something?* 

*Even if she was she would have at least let you guys know that she was alright. This doesn't make any sense...where would she go?* 

TJ then got an idea.

*Well, during all of the times that I have been in her spaceship hideout, I know that her belt has a tracker, so if we just get into the spaceship hideout we can track where she is.* TJ replied. 

*Do you think we could try that, tonight?* Texted Tobey. 

*I'm not sure, my parents seem pretty worried that she's gone. I'm not sure if I will be able to sneak out undetected.* 

*Just wait until your parents are asleep and then sneak out* 

*(dramatic gasp) Tobey, are you teaching me to sneak out?*

*Just meet me at the park at around midnight.* 

*I don't think they're going to bed anytime soon, sorry but unless if you can get someone to go with you, you're on your own.* TJ texted back.

*Do you know the password to her supercomputer?* Texted Tobey. 

*Yeah it's Tobecky4life* 

*Seriously?* 

*Yeah...gtg I'm not sure how long we have to wait before we report Becky as a missing person. Please, find her and bring her back.*

Tobey and his mother said goodbye to the Winchesters and headed home. 

Becky's sudden disappearance made Tobey worry. 

He texted his plan to Jackie and Rex who reluctantly agreed to help him.

After their parents and or guardians went to sleep, Tobey picked up Jackie on his new invisible stealthy robot and this time, he made sure to cloak both of them so they would not be seen by anyone out this late at night. (I have realized that chapters 13 was like a while ago, anyway this chapter is taking place on Monday night. I had to go back and read where I was with this fanfic in terms of days because even I forgot..anyways on with the story) Rex was already there since he had been to her spaceship hideout before too. Oh, and it didn't take a genius for them to know that Rex is Kid Math. 

"Hey guys, how did you manage to sneak out so easily?" Asked Rex as he landed near them. 

"It wasn't too hard, now let's get inside, Envy...Kid Math." Said Tobey as he had his robot put down him and Jackie. He parked his robot by the spaceship hideout. 

"So this is the ship that Word Girl crash landed in, years ago." Said Jackie as she looked at it from the ground.

Tobey opened up the secret door and inside they went. It was dark at first until Rex turned the lights on. 

"How come you didn't invite Violet or Scoops?" Asked Jackie, as she looked around the ship and silently admiring how nicely decorated it was. 

"They already seemed pretty busy, plus no offense but they kind of would get in the way." Said Tobey. 

"Hey look, I found the computer." Said Rex as he landed on top of the computer screen. "Do either of you know the password?" 

Tobey walked over and punched in the password.

"Wow, even Word Girl secretly shipped Tobecky." Jackie chuckled as Tobey typed in the password. 

Tobey carefully searched around until he found what he was looking for...the tracker info. 

"Well that's weird." Said Tobey glancing at the screen. 

"What's weird?" Asked Rex.

"According to her coordinates, she's over in the mountains." Said Tobey. 

"Let's go.." Said Rex about to take off. 

"Wait!" Said Jackie, holding her hands out for him to stop. "It's night time. I'm worried about Becky too, but I think it would be better if we waited for it to be light out. We don't all have superpowers and we don't know what's out there. We should try looking for her tomorrow if she still doesn't show up." Said Jackie.

"I'm worried about her too, but you're right about that Jackie. None of us have flashlights or night vision and even if we did, it would take us hours just to find her. Hey Tobey, since you're a smart kid, would it be possible for you to make a portable tracker? Because then tracking her would be so much easier." 

"I will get started on that tomorrow. I'm actually a bit tired right now." Tobey glanced at his watch and saw that it was 1 AM. They had school in 7 hours. "Let's meet up after school tomorrow and go straight here." Said Tobey. "Unless, if you have something you need to do." 

"Tobey, tomorrow is the monthly student council meeting....but if Becky's not there then....oh Glob." Said Jackie. 

THE NEXT DAY...TUESDAY...AFTER SCHOOL...

Rex, Jackie and Tobey all had student council and as soon as it was over they quickly went over to the spaceship hideout and using the spare parts that they found as a group, Tobey was able to make a smaller and more portable tracker. As soon as he was done, they all did a thorough search of the ship to see of she was there but she wasn't. Together, they went off in search of Word Girl using the tracker. Tobey on his robot, with Jackie as Envy and Rex as Kid Math. 

Everyone at school had noticed Becky's absence, mostly the teachers. The Botsfords were devastated when Becky and Bob hadn't come home yet but according to the authorities they had to wait 48 hours to report her missing. Her phone was off and they were even more worried when they tried to call her and it went straight to voicemail. 

"Oh, where could she be?" Said Sally. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

On an unidentified spaceship....

Word Girl came to and when she did she noticed that she was behind a cage and the bars were made from lexonite, which was slowly weakening her and Huggy awoke shortly after..

"Oh hell, it's already Tuesday." Said Word Girl after she realized what day it is. "Everyone must be so worried about me.." Huggy raised an eyebrow at her. "Worried about us." Word Girl corrected herself.

(Who do you think is behind all of this?) Chirped Huggy. 

"We're about to find out." Said Word Girl and she gasped as she noticed that neither she or Huggy had their belts on. 

The door leading to their room opened and out stepped....Miss Power.

"Well, well, well. It looks like my lexonite ray has worked. Looking for these?" Said Miss Power as she laughed evilly. 

"Why did you kidnap me and why did you kidnap Huggy? How did you know about the belt trackers?" Said Word Girl, as she tried not to touch the bars of the cage. 

"I did it mostly for revenge but the monkey came on accidentally but now that you're awake I'm afraid I can't let him go. He's seen too much. I know that these belts can be used to track where you are." Said Miss Power as she smashed the belts in her fists. 

"If you were going to get revenge, why did you wait so long?" Asked Word Girl. 

"I have been watching you from afar, Word Girl. And we could have been a great team but you just had to go and ruin that plan, didn't you? Do you know how long it took me to plot this out?" Asked Miss Power. 

Word Girl wasn't really scared of her. "What like....years?" Word Girl smirked. 

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you." Said Miss Power. "I know you're secretly Becky Botsford. And I know that as of right now ever since you failed to come home your family and friends and even some of your villains are worried sick about you." 

Word Girl's eyes widened. "What do you want from me?" Asked Word Girl. 

"So glad you asked." Said Miss Power. "You see, it did take me years but that's because I was busy building this..." She pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it to lower a screen. On that screen a ray was displayed. 

"With this ray, I am going to erase everyone in your pathetic little town's memories not just of Word Girl but of Becky Botsford too. It'll be like you never existed to them." 

Word Girl gasped. "You wouldn't......" 

"Watch me!" 

Word Girl ran up to grip the bars but she forgot they were made from lexonite and she immediately collapsed and fell to the ground. 

"Y-you'll never get away with thi..." Word Girl struggled to say but the lexonite made her too weak to finish the sentence.

Word Girl fell asleep for the second time that day.

Huggy tried to shake her but it was no use, she was out cold. 

Mrs. Power laughed but she walked out before Huggy had the chance to yell at her, even though she wouldn't be able to understand him.

What she did fail to notice was that Huggy found Becky's cellphone but he noticed that it was low on battery seeing as it hadn't been charged since yesterday. He knew about Tobey and Becky's...shared dreams, so typing as quickly as possible before the battery ran out, Huggy texted his plan to the one person he knew who could help to save them....oh and the lexonite also affected Huggy since he is also from Lexicon.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As, they were walking...well Jackie and Tobey were riding on Tobey's robot and Rex was flying...the signal from the tracker suddenly went out. 

"That's odd." Said Tobey. "It's almost as if their trackers were broken before we could get anywhere..." He suddenly felt his phone vibrate and noticed that it was a text from...Becky?! 

He quickly went to see what it said but it was a bit hard to read since the grammar was off. 

*Hlp! Mizzz Pwr got us kidnapppped andddddddd she broke the trckers.....U gotta safe Uzzz Plz Tobi Wan Kenobi UR R Last Hope! Use da dreammmmmmsssssssssssssssssssssssssssss...ya got 24 hours*

Tobey had no idea what they meant by that. Tobey showed the text to Jackie. "I think I know what it says." 

"What does it even say? This is too weird, Becky never writes like that, her texts are always so neat and the grammar makes sense." 

"It says: Help! Miss Power got us kidnapped and she broke the trackers! You've got to save us please, Tobi Wan Kenobi you're our last hope. Use the dreams? You've got 24 hours" 

Tobey thought this over for a bit, as he stopped his robot, when Rex noticed this he stopped to talk to them. 

"I've got it! She wants us to use our little...dream thing where we can talk to each other in our dreams." Said Tobey. "But the thing with that is we've only done it at night...." 

"Well it is dinner time. Can you take me back home?" Said Jackie. "Look, if that is the case then we have 24 hours to enter her dreams but we should maybe do it at night. And besides, we have to keep up with our school work. She may be kidnapped but I don't think Becky would want us to fall behind." 

"You're right Jackie...er Envy. I've got to go...." Said Rex. "Oh shoot, I forgot to get my suit from you. Mind if I swing by your house real quick?" 

"Yeah, I just have to get home first.." Said Jackie.

"Tobey, if you want I can take her home and you can...figure something out." Said Rex.

"Thanks Rex...er Kid Math. You were a great help today." Said Tobey.

Rex nodded and carried Jackie away bridal style but not before changing into Kid Math so people wouldn't see Rex flying around. 

Tobey sighed but went home to dinner.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(skipping to night time because nothing important to the plot happens between dinner and bedtime) 

Tobey and Jackie had texted and agreed to go to bed at around the same time. 

As soon as Tobey closed his eyes, instead of the usual dreams, he found himself at a club?

He looked down and noticed that he was wearing a nice suit. He noticed that the club was almost empty except for one girl that sat at the bar area with her pet monkey. 

As Tobey walked over to the girl he noticed that she looked familiar...if it weren't for Bob being there he would not have recognized Becky. Bob was in his usual diaper but Becky was well....she was dressed in a long red gown and covered her hands with long red gloves. He didn't really like that outfit on her. Come to think of it, Tobey never really cared about how she dressed as long as they were talking. 

"Becky?" Asked Tobey as he reached out for her. She turned towards him at the mention of her name. 

"Tobey!" Said Becky as she leaped off the stool and towards him, knocking both of them to the ground. 

Tobey helped her up when he noticed that she had both of her ankles shackled to something. He didn't care that he was just knocked to the ground all he cared about at the moment was that Becky was in his arms once again.

"Who has done this to you? And why are you shackled?" Asked Tobey with worry clear on his facial features. 

"It was...Miss Power....she wants to seek her revenge. Not only that...she is going to erase everyone's memories of my existence. You have to save me...I can't break free." Said Becky with tears forming in her eyes.

"Why can't you break free?" Asked Tobey as he wiped the tears from her eyes, still not caring that Becky was on top of him.

"She's keeping Huggy and me in a cage...and the bars are made from Lexonite....I've been asleep for the past 12 hours...it's like being stuck in a horrible nightmare...it's hard to stay awake and even when I am, my grammar comes out pretty terrible..." Said Becky as she kept on crying. 

"Lexonite?" Tobey asked. 

"It makes me weak both physically and mentally, when I'm around Lexonite my grammar is very...terrible.." Becky finished. 

"Becky, I will get you out of that cage, and stop her evil plan if it's the last thing I do." Said Tobey as he hugged her and then he helped her up.

"How?" Asked Becky. 

"Well before the transmitter broke, we know that her spaceship is somewhere in the mountains. But do you know how we're going to defeat Miss Power?" Asked Envy, stepping out of the shadows of the dreamscape. 

"So...does you wanting to help me mean that we're no longer enemies?" Asked Becky

"I dunno, but I would like us to be friends." Said Envy. 

"Me too." Said Becky as she walked over and hugged Envy.

"Sorry to interrupt this...friendly moment but we have more important things to focus on." Said Tobey. 

"How did you defeat her the last time?" Asked Envy, because as we all know she was not there the last time that Miss Power tried to take over the world.

"I defeated her in a game of wits." Said Becky. (Ok, that's probably wrong but I have never seen the whole three parts of the episode just the first one where Word Girl first meets Miss Power, but this is a fanfic so yeah..)

"I know that it will be hard but...Tobey...Envy..I need you to try and contact the galactic police....Miss Power seems to have escaped from galactic prison where she was taken for her crimes...." 

"Quick question, can the authorities from Lexicon do anything?" Asked Envy.

"Look, I know I probably should try to contact them but I've never really tried to...I don't even know if my birth parents are still alive or if they even care about me....they never really tried to look for me...so that's why I don't really try to contact Lexicon." Becky sobbed. 

"You don't know for sure that they don't care Becky...maybe they have also been watching over you and never really tried to get in contact with you because they saw how happy you are on earth and don't want to ruin that for you. It could happen, we won't know until we try." Said Envy, placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort. 

"Huggy's been your...guardian I guess since before you were adopted by the Botsfords...so when you wake up why don't you ask him about your birth parents?" Asked Tobey. 

Becky sighed and wiped her tears. She pulled them both in for a group hug. "Thanks guys..." She noticed that they were both slowly fading. "What's going on?" Asked Becky.

"We're waking up Becky, sorry but we have to get up and get ready for school but we will begin our search for you after school. Sorry." Said Envy. 

"Please come as soon as you can...I'm...Getting...Weaker..." Said Becky as the chains around her ankles pulled her away, Bob screeching and running after her...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
WEDNESDAY MORNING.....


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Tobey come up with ways to rescue Word Girl and Captain Huggy Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, wow....I did not think that this would get so many comments and or review so thank you guys for reading and reviewing. I have been stuck in fanfiction purgatory because I have found several good ones but the authors who have written them have not finished them for years and this sucks...which is why I want to finish this one. But quick question, should I write a sequel to this? Please leave your comments in the comment section.

\--  
WEDNESDAY MORNING... 

School for Tobey was pretty boring that day, he hated not having Becky there beside him. 

Normally they would have a chat about school work or something but even when he tried that with his other friends he found that it was pretty boring.

Tobey still hadn't gotten completely used to the fact that he was no longer building robots to try and get Word Girl's attention, but now he was building them for good. 

During that day at school, they had to get in groups of two to work on a class asignment. Tobey ended up working on it alone. 

If Becky was there, she would have worked with him.

If Becky was there, she would sit right next to him at lunch and laugh her sometimes annoying laughter and snort like an adorable little piggy. 

The more time he spent apart from her the more he realized how terribly he missed her. 

Tobey decided that the next time he saw her in real life that he would screw waiting and getting to know each other before getting into a relationship. 

When this is over, he promised himself that he would kiss her and get down on his knees to beg her to be his girlfriend. 

If getting into a relationship with Becky meant saving her from a meany fart face that wanted to get revenge on her then so be it.

He came to realize that he was starting to love Becky more than he did building robots. He would go to hell and back for her, he would die for her. 

Tobey had never been in a relationship before and as far as he knew neither had she but he knew that they would figure it out together....it just depended on whether she wanted to or not.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Word Girl woke up again at around lunch time on Wednesday. She noticed that there was a tray of food that had a huge pile of sandwhiches in her cell, along with a small container with water in it. She eyed it suspiciously for a bit before she grabbed a sandwhich and took a bite. 

"Well, look who's finally up." Said Miss Power. 

"Why are you giving us food?" Asked Word Girl as she chomped on her sandwhich while Captain Huggy Face ate up.

"If I'm going to keep you prisoner I can't have you both dying from starvation and dehydration. I'm evil but I'm not that evil. Besides, it would bring me no satisfaction to have you just die on my ship." Miss Power shrugged like it was no big deal. 

Word Girl wanted to argue but she quickly realized that it would be pointless. Miss Power left the room and they kept eating. Word Girl realized she had not eated for hours before this. 

"Huggy, while I was out is this the only time that she has brought us food?" She asked as she kept eating.

(Well...she did a couple of times while you were out. But before you get mad and smack me you were out cold and I couldn't wake you even if I tried.) Chirped Huggy.

Word Girl suddenly realized she needed to use the toilet. She looked around the cell and saw one in the corner. "Huggy, can you turn around? I've got to use the toilet." 

(Ok, just tell me when you're done)   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Word Girl got down to business, Miss Power was replaying a video clip. It was a video of a slideshow of the things she did with Word Girl when she was still 10. A tear slid down her cheek because she thought that she had made a friend here on earth but she was wrong. It didn't exactly help that this whole friendship thing had gone sour. Truth be told she did have a ray but it didn't erase people's memories like she had told Word Girl. She was going to use this ray to slice through the city, taking out everyone and everything on it. She just wanted people to forget of Word Girl's existance and if that meant killing an entire city than she really didn't care. 

Her pet squirrel thing (Sorry, I haven't seen the whole episode yet) had died a few years back, but that wasn't what had completely upset her. What upset her was how lonely she was without him. She wanted to adopt a new one but since she was kind of a wanted criminal throughout the universe that was kind of a hard thing to do. 

The tracker that Tobey had activated was right, she had her spaceship parked in the mountains but not like the mountain area where people hiked or camped. This was slightly higher and she had activated her invinsibility shield so that even if someone were to come up to that part of the mountain they would just see more mountain.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally, Word Girl was finished with her business and Huggy was finished with the sandwhiches. After being out for long Word Girl realized that just touching the Lexonite was enough to knock her out for 12 hours or more so she made sure to not touch the bars. 

She walked over to Huggy. "Hey Huggy....this is sort of long overdue but...do you know what happened with my birth parents?" 

Huggy walked over to her and sighed. 

(I knew you were going to ask me one day) Huggy chirped while not looking her in the eyes. (The truth is, your birth parents loved you very much...but they were always so busy with work...and fighting evil like you were, they were and maybe still are a part of Lexicon's defenses. They defend Lexicon from evil like how you defend earth. They are a part of Lexicons's heroes who have powers like you like flying and superstrength but each with a unique power. But because they were so busy, when they did have time for you they noticed that you were not happy just being taken care of by nannies and butlers, they wanted you to have a pet so they got me...One day they took us to work with them and while they were called off on a mission you adorable three year old self wandered onto a spaceship and started it up like you had seen them do so many times before. Before anyone else could stop you, I climbed aboard and tried to take the wheel but since I had absolutely no experience in driving a spaceship we left Lexicon's atmosphere and ended up on earth. And after some wandering we ended up with the Botsfords who took you in and raised you as their own. As far as I know, your birth parents have never tried to contact us.) Word Girl looked down at this. (It's not because they don't care but it's because they truly are so busy, or at least I think they are. I'm not so sure.) Word Girl sniffled as a few tears ran down her cheeks. She hugged Captain Huggy Face. 

"Thanks Captain Huggy Face. I just often wonder, if they could see me and know that I'm alive, would they be proud of me?" 

(Becky, anyone would be proud to call you their daughter. I'm proud of you.) Said Huggy as he hugged her back. The reality of it was that Huggy didn't want to tell her that he thought that her birth parents might think she's dead, but she was already feeling pretty crappy from being in this tiny prison and he knew that it was only a matter of time before she would start to complain about not showering....this was going to be a long wait before they were rescued. Why couldn't she had kidnapped them during the summer? Maybe then their friends wouldn't have to wait so long to come rescue them.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School finally ended and when it did, Tobey, TJ, Jackie, Rex, Violet, and Scoops all met up in TJ's treehouse. 

Tobey stood at the front of the group. "Thank you all for meeting here at such short notice and thank you TJ for allowing us to use your clubhouse for this meeting." 

"No problem. So why'd you call us all here?" Asked TJ.

"Well, since we are still trying to locate Becky, the other day while exploring using this tracker we have found where Becky is being held captive as Word Girl...and Captain Huggy Face." 

"Where is she?" Asked TJ, with sorry in is voice. "My parents are worried sick and the cops have no leads." 

"Using this portable tracker I was able to pinpoint their exact location and they are somewhere in the mountains, but we have yet to check there. Using a sort of shared dream thing that Jackie...or should I say Envy can do...I was able to learn from Becky herself that she is being held captive by Miss Power." 

Tobey then went on to explain what he had learned about Becky's situation. " But the thing is...I haven't the slightest idea on how we can defeat Miss Power and get Becky and Bob back. Any suggestions?"

They all thought it over for a moment until TJ spoke up. "I think I have an answer. So you know how when Envy here uses her powers to make people envious even over the slightest of things? Well what if she uses her powers of envy to make Miss Power envious of something...like I don't know something insignificant. and while she is distracted, someone else uses that distraction to reach Becky and while two of you guys are doing that a third person goes to shut down and possibly destroy her evil ray. While a fourth person uses Miss Powers communicater device to call the galactic police and have them take her away, for good this time so that this doesn't happen again."

"Ok, it's a good plan but when are we going to have time to do this?" Asked Tobey. 

"I don't know, maybe the weekend?" Suggested Scoops. 

"But she could have used her evil ray by then." Said Tobey as he pulled at his hair. 

"Tobey, you look stressed. Maybe you should calm down." Said Violet. 

"How can I be calm? The love of my life had been kidnapped by some crazy alien bitch who wants to get revenge and she could erase our memorie at any given time and you want me to relax?" Tobey nearly shrieked. 

"Tobey, she's right. You'll never be able to save her if you can't keep a clear head. We all want to save her but do you think she lets her emotions get in the way when she's fighting crime? Speaking of, why is it really quiet right now?" Jackie was right, the city was pretty quiet. Suddenly... "Heeelp! Chuck the Evil Sandwich making Guy is ruining his brother's wedding!" Yelled the green sweater guy as he ran under the treehouse. 

"You guys keep the meeting going, I got this." Said Rex as he turned into Kid Math and flew off.

"Ok, maybe not the weekend but I'm not sure if we can just save her in the span of one afternoon." Said Scoops. "And even if we did, which of us would go?" 

"I'll go." Said Tobey. "I want to be sure she has a safe return and if I get grounded for getting her back then it will be worth it." 

"I'll go too." Said Jackie. "I'm still new and it's not like Miss Power really knows me, so hopefully she'll never see me coming. If I can make Becky envious than I'm sure my powers can work on other aliens. Maybe with this I can begin using my powers for good." 

The kids talked amongst themselves until Rex came back with a piece of cake. 

"So, how did it go?" Asked Violet.

"Well, Chuck almost completely ruined his brother's wedding to Ms. Question and I convinced him that his brother minus Ms. Question equals a sad brother." Said Rex as he ate his piece of cake.

"Well, that was sweet of you." Said Jackie. 

Rex just raised an eyebrow and kept eating his cake. 

"I don't know what you're getting at but, ok?" Said Rex not really knowing where this was going.

"So, who's going to save Becky/ Word Girl and Bob?" Asked Rex.

"Well so far just Tobey and I." Said Jackie. "Do you want to come with us?" She asked to the rest of the group.

"Well..." Began Scoops. "I don't exactly have superpowers or a giant robot to fight with so I'd kind of slow you guys down. Also, what would I tell my parents when we get Becky back?" 

"You're right about that." Said Violet. "I would have a hard time convincing my parents that I'd have helped with something like that." 

"And well, my parents want me to come home early everytime after school because they are worried I will kidnapped like Becky did. so I can't really help you out there." Said TJ.

"Tobey.." Said Jackie. "You can come and help but you cannot tell your parents that you helped get her back." 

"What?! Why?" Said Tobey. 

"Both Rex and I have an alter ego so we can just say Becky was saved by Kid Math and Envy, but I'm not sure what your mother would do if she found out that you helped us save her." 

"You're talking to the kid who is a former villain. I'm sure mother would understand that I did something wreckless and dangerous like this to save her. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time I teamed up with a superhero to help out." Said Tobey.

"When was the first time?" Asked Jackie.

"When I teamed up with Word Girl to take down Coach when he stole my plans to build a potato powered robut." Said Tobey.

"Fair enough." Said TJ. "Just when you get them back, please...just take her home first. I miss them. It's been so quiet without them at home." 

 

"Will do." Said Rex. "Without Word Girl here to guide me, I'm not always sure what to do when fighting crime." 

"What's the plan of attack?" Asked Jackie.  
TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I did not think this fanfic would even make it up to 20 chapters. But you guys who have commented have made me want to keep going. Also, I don't want to be stuck in fanfiction purgatory where you want to read what happens next but it never got finished.

Still in the treehouse...

The kids literally had just gotten out of school so they had their backpacks with them...

"Ok, look the plan is simple. Obviously Envy will have to stay and use her powers on Miss Power and one of us is going to have to go and get Word Girl and Captain Huggy Face from their prison, and another one is going to have to destroy the ray gun. Between you and me Rex, who is doing what?" Asked Tobey as he placed a hand on his chin in thought. 

By this time, Violet and Scoops had gone home and so had TJ because his parents were paranoid at this point. That left just Jackie, Rex and Tobey in the treehouse.

"How about you save them and I'll take out the ray gun." Suggested Rex.

"But can we do all of this in the span of one afternoon?" Asked Tobey as he gesticulated his arms about. 

"Well, if Word Girl can stop a bad guy from committing a crime all in one afternoon then we can totally save her." Said Jackie, as she cracked her knuckles. 

"Very well. But there is still the problem at hand. When we used the locater we only found out that her spaceship is located in the mountains. But we don't even know what part of the mountains. And even if we could find it, Miss Power has probably placed some sort of cloaking device on it or we would have heard people talking about a spaceship being high up in the mountains." Said Tobey with his hand on his chin in thought. "And even if we do find it with said cloaking device on it how do we know that we can get close enough to it to even climb aboard without setting off an intruder alert or something?" 

"You actually make a good point." Said Rex. "But let's take this into consideration. My guess is that Miss Power's spaceship is on the mountains but not in the low part because even with a cloaking device to make it invisible someone would have at least felt it by now or set off the intruder alert if the ship does have one. My guess is that her spaceship is higher up the mountain, away from the hiking trails, picnic areas, and camping areas. The probability of that being true is at least 1 to 10. (Lol, I don't know shit about probability but let's just say this totally makes sense because he is Kid Math) And if it does have a cloaking device, can't we just deactivate it?" 

"Well, that's going to be a bit hard considering we can't really see it." Said Tobey a bit annoyed. "But for today, since we have like.....1 hour until we all have to be home for dinner, let us explore the mountains for a bit?" 

"I've got time to do that." Said Jackie. "I never really did many evil things to even be considered a villain." 

"I do too. So let's go right now." Said Rex.

And so, Jackie and Tobey left on Tobey's robot and Kid Math followed along.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Botsford residence...

TJ had turned on the TV in hopes of finding something good to watch since he had just finished his homework when..

"Newsflash...It has been only one day since little Becky Botsford and her pet monkey Bob were seen. If you have any information on their whereabouts please contact the local police." 

*Oh, Glob I hope they find her soon. People are going to start to get suspicious when they see that Word Girl isn't here to fight crime.* Thought TJ.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On the mountain area....

"What exactly are we looking for?" Asked Kid Math as he flew up next to Tobey while he clutched his backpack so it wouldn't fall off.

"Well, if I had a spaceship I would probably want to land it on good flat land and not a steep hill where it could roll down or something." Responded Tobey. 

Kid Math nodded and kept flying until he crashed into a tree and falling to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Jackie yelled over to him.

"I'll be fine, just need to rest a bit." Said Kid Math as he leaned against what he thought was another tree until it made a metalic sound. 

In Word Girl's little prison...

Word Girl felt the ship move a bit and that scared her. What if Miss Power took off with them? What if they flew off into space and never returned? What if she never got to tell her family how much she loves them? 

She thought about this until Bob looked out the window of their um cell. 

He squeaked in delight when he saw that it was Kid Math and Tobey and Jackie.

(Becky, Jackie, Tobey and Kid Math have come.) Said Bob happily. 

Word Girl walked over to the window and sure enough there they were. "It's no use I can't exactly contact them and the walls are coated with lexonite from the outside so I can't just break through them. The only thing not covered in lexonite is...the floors and ceilings but even I do break through those how will I know she won't be waiting for me at the other end with more lexonite?" (I'm making this up on the spot because if they were regular walls I'm sure she would have broken out by now)

(Well, it can hurt you but it can't hurt them. I felt the slight movement of the ship just now too and I think it was Kid Math who moved it just slightly because as you and I both know Tobey doesn't exactly have super strength and neither does Jackie. They'll rescue us, Becky. I know they will.) Bob squeaked. 

Back outside...

"Guys, I think I found something." Said Kid Math calling them over. 

Tobey and Jackie were let down by the robot and walked over to him. 

"What did you find?" Asked Tobey.

"This." Said Rex as he knocked on what looked like thin air but turned out to be an outer panel of the spaceship. He must have hit it too hard because he opened up a panel in the bottom of the ship. Tobey walked over to it and examined it. 

"Hmm, it looks like a sort of ventilation shaft. Perhaps we can climb through it, tomorrow when we go to save her." Said Jackie.

"But I want to save her nowww." Whined Tobey.

"Not until we have a good battle plan. We can't just waltz in there and do anything serious. We might get caught, and you need to calm down. I want to save her too but we can't save her if we all get captured." Said Jackie, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Using his special goggles, Tobey was able to calculate how big the ship is and he quickly drew out a sketch of the ship's schematics. He used the heat seeking button to seek out where Becky and Bob were. From the looks of it, they were both ok, but Becky's body heat was low meaning she was getting to be cold. 

"Let's go, I have all that I need to figure out a plan of attack." Said Tobey as he put away his papers and pencil in his backpack and pressed a button on his watch. He's learned to go more portable now so he doesn't have to carry around a big remote. 

His giant robut picked him up and placed him on it's shoulder. He pressed the button again and the robut did the same thing with Jackie. 

He dropped her off at home and Rex left to go to his respective living place. Tobey's emotions were pretty somber for he knew that tomorrow shit was going down.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THURSDAY AFTERNOON...

Day 3 and Word Girl was getting real bored here. *Is this what it's like to be in jail?* She thought to herself. 

There was only one bed and it was pretty creaky. She loathed having to share it with Captain Huggy Face but it's not like they had a choice.

At TJ's treehouse...Envy, Kid Math and Tobey were more than ready to take down Miss Power and save Word Girl.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobey, Envy and Kid Math work together to save Word Girl from Miss Power

Ohhh kay, sorry about the last few chapter which were in a sense pretty boring. So this chapter will be sure to have romance, action and scenes...sooooo yeah..........read on to find out...Ok so I might have tweaked a few things in this fanfic like Huggy's relationship with Word Girl or the galactic police but hey this is a fanfic so it's not supposed to be 100% canon to the show. Also this show is geared for kids 4-9 XD. Well even if it is they shouldn't have made Tobecky so shippable. I'm just sad that it ended in 2015 but I still watch the reruns when they air on PBS. But although it has ended I really liked the show which is why I began writing this fanfic. Thank you to every one of you who have commented and read this story. It means a lot that out of all the fanfics you could be reading you chose to read this one and that's awesome. So LET'S... GET...DANGEROUS..  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thursday afternoon.... 3:30 PM. 

It was a normal day in Fair City, the kids had just gotten out of school for the day and were heading home. Oh and there is a giant robot slowly walking towards the mountains...

Riding on top of this robot is Tobey McCallister on one shoulder and on the other Envy aka Jackie Winchester. Flying alongside them is Kid Math. 

These kids were all on a mission to save Word Girl and Captain Huggy face from the clutches of the evil Miss Power who had returned to earth to seek her revenge on Word Girl. 

But we already knew that from the last chapters.....

Minutes earlier in TJ's treehouse...

Jackie and Rex sat next to each other while Tobey explained their battle plan. He had it all outlined on a chart of the different areas of Miss Power's spaceship he had made the day before and he had the chart hanging on a wall in front of them, pointing to each section with a pointing stick. (I really don't know what those are called) 

"Ok, so from what we know is that the only one of us small enough to get into the ship is Rex who will enter here.." He pointed at the area of the ship where they had found the loose panel that led to the vents of the ship.   
"You will fly or crawl around in there until you find the control room. While Miss Power is distracted with something, you will snoop around but please don't get caught. Just wait in the vent for a bit and once Jackie texts you that she has gotten Miss Power distracted, snoop around and find the ray she will be using to wipe out our memories and destroy it. I don't care if you have to smash it, just please destroy it because unlike Jackie and I, you posess the super strength to do so." 

"Roger that." Said Rex.

"Jackie, you and I both know we are not big enough to get in through that vent, which is why using my special goggles I will mark the place where the door is and we're getting in through the front door which will most likely set off the alarm and once that does I want you to try and find Miss Power before she finds us."

"What are you going to do while I'm taking care of her?" Asked Jackie, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. 

"While you are fighting this fiend, I will locate Word Girl and Captain Huggy face and I will use the blow torch to blast the bars holding them captive and release them from the dreadful prison. I will text the both of you once they are safe and secured. Any more questions?" Asked Tobey.

"What if Miss Power sees this coming and moves the spaceship while we are inside?" Asked Rex.

Tobey blinked a couple of times as he took time to register what Rex just said. 

"Ok, I did not plan for that but I guess we'll just have to quickly get in and get out. Can you even survive in space?" Tobey asked him sarcastically but on the inside he was freaking out a little because he did not want to go to space today.

"Come to think of it I don't really know but there was this one time I was playing long distance catch with Word Girl and I had to briefly leave the earth's atmosphere to get the ball..Does that count as being in space?" Said Rex not getting the sarcasm and going completely off topic.

Tobey face palmed and Jackie was trying hard not to giggle at their weirdness.

"Ok ok, enough you two. We get the basic gist of the plan and we all understand what we're going to do, but Tobey after we get all of the accomplished where are we going to meet up? And after you rescue Word Grill and Captain monkey face where are they going to be hmm? Are they going to stay behind to battle Miss Power or are they coming with us and what are we going to do about Miss Power? It's not like we can just let her leave again because then she might come back a third time for revenge and I really don't want to battle her once again." Said Jackie, pointing out the obvious.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Tobey asked her as he rolled his eyes at her statements.

"If she's not too weak from the Lexonite she should come help us fight off Miss Power because we need her to learn that one does not simply kidnap Word Girl and expect to leave unscathed. And more importantly, why us she waiting so long to do her said evil plan? What is she waiting on? More like who is she waiting on? This just doesn't make any sense." 

Tobey took this into account.

"Well gee, I don't know. Maybe we should walk up to Miss Power and ask her." Said Tobey, half sarcastucally and half serious.

"Well I don't know about you guys but we should move this along. I want to kick some ass already." Said Rex, causing both Jackie and Tobey to turn to him in surprise. 

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Asked Rex, now getting confused. 

"Nevermind, let's just go." Said Tobey as he gathered up his stuff and climbed down. 

Rex quickly transformed into Kid Math and followed after him and Jackie transformed into Envy and followed suit. 

Which brings us to now....

As we were recapping their battle plan, the trio of kids, er teens finally arrived at their destination, the higher point of the mountain where they had found Miss Power's spaceship just the other day.

"Let's just hope she hasn't moved the spaceship in the time between today and yesterday." Said Rex.

"Right...well let's go." Said Tobey, trying not to lose his cool.

Rex quickly located the vent which wasn't hard to find and he crawled his way inside and awaited further instructions. Ever since he had become familiar with earth technology it was really hard for him not to take selfies of himself as Kid Math and put them on the internet. While he awaited further instructions, he passed the time by playing games on his phone.

Tobey's special goggles could see through the invisible shield Miss Power used to cloak her spaceship. Using a can of spray paint, he marked the area where the door was. Then using the blow torch, he made a hole big enough for them to get through. 

Just like they had predicted, it had set off the intruder alert. Since Miss Power had pretty much come to earth by herself she did not think she would need to take a lot of security measures but she still had the intruder alert and the invisible force field. It's not like she could just park her spaceship there and not expect it to get seen. She quickly left her office and went to go see what had set off the alarm. She got her blaster with her. it didn't shoot lasers but it did hit the opponent with a small pellet that stung a little. She didn't want to get blood all over her floors.

Tobey and Envy ran down the hallway until they came to a part of the hallway that went in two different directions. 

"What hallway is Miss Power down?" Asked Envy. 

Using the heat seeking part, Tobey saw that she was rapidly approaching them from the right.

"She's coming in fast on the right." Said Tobey.

"I got this." Said Envy, hugging Tobey. "Just...go save your girl. When this is over perhaps, we should all get together as a group and discuss changing dates to the dance?" She asked.

"Yes, but we should get going because it's really not the time." Said Tobey as he gave her a two finger salute and ran to the left where the cell was. 

He kept on running until he saw the cell that Word Girl and Captin Huggy Face were beign held in. 

He gasped because Word Girl was on a dirty matress, lying on her side with her back to him and she didn't seem to be moving. Bob was sitting in the corner.

Tobey didn't hesitate to use the blow torch to melt away the bars. 

As soon as he entered the cell, he quickly began to shake Word Girl..so that she was on her back..she wasn't responding.

"Oh, Gob. I'm too late and you're already dead." He gasped as he sobbed into her chest. 

"I never got to tell you how much I love you, or how when I first saw you that day our mothers scheduled a play date for us, it was you who was the most beautiful creature I had ever layed eyes on. I guess, ever since that day I have always kind of known you are Word Girl, I just didn't want to admit that you and Word Girl are one in the same because then that would mean that I love you as much as Word Girl and well...I just didn't want to admit that I was falling for you, Becky. I used to see you as someone less than me but now I know, you are just as smart. You're my equal and I wish you could have stayed alive long enough to know that I want to be your boyfriend. You left me too soon." 

He cried into her chest a bit more before, Word Girl awoke with a gasp and quickly noticed that Tobey's head was right on her front butt. He didn't seem to notice that she was awake because he was still crying. She stroked his head with her hand and that's when he noticed. Tobey quickly shot up and looked her in the eyes.

"Tobey!" Said Word Girl as she embraced him tightly as she lifted both of them into the air and then back down again. Tobey was still slightly shocked but he hugged back. 

"Oh Becky..er Word Girl I missed you so much." He sniffed her hair when he thought that she wouldn't notice but she totally did. "No offense love, but you need to shower." 

Word Girl playfully rolled her eyes and briefly kissed him. She had been eating but in the time she was kidnapped she did not brush her teeth so yeah,,she had nasty breath..

"You call that a kiss?" Asked Tobey playfully as he lunged forward and kissed her for longer.

Word Girl kissed back but pushed him away after a bit. "That was...intense...Did you come here alone?" At this point, Captain Huggy Face had come out of his corner. Word Girl sent him to the corner because he was hogging the bed and she wanted to just take a nap. 

"Not exactly you see...I came here with Envy and Kid Math." 

"Oh no." Said Word Girl.

"What is it?" Asked Tobey, slightly confused. 

"It's just that, they're still new and they won't know how to defeat Miss Power." 

Tobey placed a hand on her shoulder and said.."Becky, you and I have both experienced first hand how powerful Envy is. She might not have super strength but she is cunning. And Rex well, he's good with math. If they can handle stuff like we can then I know they can totally take her on." 

"Still, shouldn't we go help them?" Asked Word Girl, concerned for her friends.

As much as Tobey wanted to stay here and ask her to be his girlfriend, he decided to wait until later, because it was Becky he wanted not Word girl even though they are the same person.

"Let's go." Said Tobey, flicking his wrist. "Can you walk?" He asked her. 

"Of course I can waaalk!" Said Word Girl as she got up from the bed only to suddenly fall down. She saw what she had fallen on and saw that it was the melted bars of the cell..

"Tobey, did you melt the bars?" Asked Word Girl as she hopped from foot to foot.

"Crap! I forgot that they were made of Lexonite. Sorry." Said Tobey as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand.

He quickly picked her up in his arms bridal style. Huggy quickly climbed onto his shoulders. Tobey looked at Becky and raised an eyebrow. 

"Huggy can't touch it either, it also affects him." 

Even though CHF was there, Tobey tried to make light of the situation.

"Even though I haven't put a ring on that finger I still get to carry you over the threshold." He grinned cheekily as he carried her far enough down the hallway so that the melted bars wouldn't touch her. 

Word Girl just laughed playfully as he set her down. 

"Right, so....which way do we go from here?" Word Girl asked Tobey as Huggy jumped off of his shoulders onto hers. 

"You mean that in the time you have been captured she hasn't let you out of that cell at all?" Asked Tobey, his eyes wide with fear for her.

"No." Said Word Girl, looking at him confused. "Are you ok?" She asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"It's just...I was so worried for you. Did she hurt you?" He asked taking both her hands in his.

"Well, since the bars were made out of Lexonite I had found that out the hard way and when I gripped the bars they made me so weak I passed out..." 

"Did it do any long term damage?" Tobey asked, examining her to see if there was something else wrong. 

"Tobey....it's sweet that you care about what happens to me..but can we focus on the mission right now?" She asked and after seeing that he was still pretty worried she gave him a quick peck to calm him down.

Tobey blushed and cleared his throat. "Er..right. Sorry." With that she grabbed his hand and together they flew towards the area where Envy was dealing with Miss Power.

IN THE MEANTIME....

Envy walked down the hallway Tobey told her to go down. She kept walking until she heard footsteps coming towards her. She got ready. 

Miss Power ran down the other end of the hallway towards where Envy was. When she saw her, she became confused. She had never seen this girl before. 

"Who are you and how did you get onto this spaceship?" Asked Miss Power, pointing her crappy gun at her in defense.

"I'm...Envy." Said Envy casually. 

Miss Power raised an eyebrow. This girl sounded an awful lot like Becky's friend Jackie Winchester. 

"Ok, why are you here? And you sound a lot like Becky's friend Jaqueline Winchester...." Asked Miss Power.

"I'm here to bring Word Girl and Captain Huggy Face back. That's why I'm here. Wait, how do you know the names of her friends?" Said Envy, raising an eyebrow under her mask and placing a hand on her hip.

"What makes you think that you can accomplish that all by yourself? To answer your question, I have been keeping an eye on her and her secret life for a while now." Asked Miss Power, annoyed that this little girl had gotten onto her ship. 

"Hold that thought." Said Envy as she wipped out her phone and sent a quick text to Kid Math to let him know that he should start looking for the ray to destroy it. She thought that Miss Power keeping an eye on Word Girl for so long was pretty creepy but then again it wasn't that long ago that she herself was doing the same damn thing.

"What did you just input into that device you have?" Asked Miss Power, pointing to her phone. 

"Oh this? It's my phone. It's perfect for doing things like taking pictures!" With that being said, Envy turned her back to Miss Power and got her camera aimed for a selfie, making sure to get Miss Power in the shot. She made sure to make the flash extra bright. Envy blinked as the flash went off but Miss Power had no idea what she was doing and the bright flash blinded her for a bit.

"Ahhh! What a horrible device!" Screamed Miss Power as she dropped her gun and put both hands up to her eyes. 

"Ok, that was probably a dick move but why did you kidnap Word Girl and her pet monkey?" Asked Envy as she used her powers of well, envy on Miss Power. 

Miss Power kept rubbing her eyes but she was suddenly really confused as to why she suddenly felt a wave of envy suddenly sweep her up and carry her away. 

She quickly realized that all this time she has felt Envy towards Word Girl, she had a place where she belonged, she had people who cared about her, she had a home...

"Ok! I admit, that I, Miss Power am envious of Word Girl. She has everything I could ever want and well...the last time I came here. I thought that we had become friends but she didn't want to bully people like I did...so I kidnapped her to make her friends and family and everyone that cared about her worry about her. I wanted to get back at her for turning me down and for defeating me. I told her that I had created a ray that would wipe away everyone's memories...but that was a lie....it's not going to erase memories....it's going to erase your little city off the map...and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Retorted Miss Power as she blinked a few times and soon her eyesight was back again. 

But before she got her eyesight back, Envy had heard enough and stealtily ran down the hallway where Miss Power had come down to try and find Kid Math. Envy made sure to take the gun with her. 

"This is my ship so I know where everything is!" Yelled Miss Power as she took off sprinting towards the direction that she knew had run in. 

MEANWHILE....

Kid Math had just gotten a text from Envy to start looking for the ray. 

He flew up and quickly located what he knew was the control room. Using his super strength, he removed the grate and entered the room. He was in awe of all of the numbers on the control panel but he quickly shook the thought out of his head. He had a mission to accomplish. 

"Ok, where would Miss Power hide a ray?" He kept floating around until he bumped into something big and metalic. It was the ray, but it's not like they knew how big it was and this thing was about the size of a giant telescope more or less. "Well this should keep me occupied." Muttered Kid Math as he cracked his knuckles and began taking it apart. 

5 Minutes later.....

Kid Math had crushed the ray to a flat pile of rubble when he heard footsteps. Not knowing where else to hide he flew up and hid in the vent he had come in. 

"Kid Math?!" He heard Envy whisper yell. 

"Envy?" Asked Kid Math, poking his head a bit out of the vent so that she could see him. 

"I have to tell you something but first can you help to hide me?" Asked Envy, frantically looking around for a place to hide.

"Can you fit in the vent?" Asked Kid Math. 

"I can't fly remember..?" Said Envy as she threw the gun behind the pile of what used to be the ray. Kid Math sighed and pulled her up. Surprisingly, she fit in the vent, he supposed that either Tobey miscalculated or Envy was a lot smaller than she looked. 

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Whispered Kid Math. 

"The ray you just destroyed...it wasn't for erasing memories...she was going to use it to destroy the whole city all because Word Girl defeated her a few years back." Envy whispered. Ok so in the vent, Kid Math was facing her and was facing him. Their faces were really close. Kid Math's eyes widened. 

"Have you let the others know yet?" Asked Kid Math.

"No, I haven't had the chance to. I was busy running from Miss Power." Said Envy as she reached down to grab her phone. It was kind of a tight squeeze and she found that she could not reach it. 

"I can't reach my phone, can you get it?" Asked Envy. Kid Math awkwardly reached down and pulled out her phone from her pocket. Neither of them noticed but their faces were even closer now..

Kid Math couldn't take it any longer. When he was with her, he was happy, when she smiled, it made his heart melt and being this close to her was making his heart beat rapidly.. He didn't know what he was feeling but he knew in that moment, he wanted to kiss her. Before he reached the phone he looked into her eyes. 

"Is there something on my face?" Asked Envy, confused. Kid Math closed the gap between their faces and kissed her. It was small and short but it was enough to make her blush a deep shade of red. 

"Rex, I..." but they were interrupted when a certain someone who had come into the room. 

"Alright girly, come out, come out wherever you are." Said Miss Power. She stopped walking when she saw what they did to her ray. "That cost me one million space bucks!" She Yelled. (Lol spaceballs reference) "You're going to pay for this!" She stopped playing around when she got out her ray gun that could melt things like metal. 

She began to shoot it all willy nilly until she shot a hole in the vent they were in. "Shit!" Said Envy, she quickly covered her mouth but it was too late. 

"How you got into the vents without setting off the alarm I have no idea but you're going to die!" She kept shooting up at them until she blasted a hole in Kid Math's cape, which pissed him off but Envy calmed him down so that he wouldn't give away their position. They could have tried moving but they would have made too much noise. By this point Envy had gotten her phone and was spam texting Tobey. 

*In the control room, and getting shot at. HELP!* She texted him similar messages several times. 

MEANWHILE.....

Tobey's phone was going off, by this point, Word Girl was the one carrying him bridal style. With his hand that wasn't on her chest, he reached into his pocket and saw that it was a text from Envy. 

"Not to be a bother, but can we fly a bit faster? Envy and Kid Math are getting shot at and we must hurry or they will die." Said Tobey. 

Word Girl's eyes widened in shock and she zoomed to the control room. Tobey and Captain Huggy Face clutched onto her tightly. "This is a lot bigger than her last ship." Said Word Girl as she flew.

TO BE CONTINUED.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
..JUST KIDDING.

IN THE MEANTIME....

Envy and Kid Math stayed in the vent, fearing that their lives were about to come to an end.

Kid Math turned his head to look at her. 

"Envy...if we don't make it...I just want you to know....I like you..and there's a 90% chance that I might have a crush on you." 

Envy blushed and looked back at him.

"Honestly, even though we have only spent time together in study sessions and in school....I....haveacrushonyoutoo.." She talked quickly.

Suddenly, they heard shouting and knew that it was Word Girl, Captain Huggy Face and Tobey that had come to their rescue. 

Slowly, they climbed out of the vent to see what was going on. 

"It's one thing for you to kidnap me and threaten to erase me from everyone's memory..you have the audacity to shoot at my friends?! How dare you treat my friends so shamefully." 

"If you had just agreed to team up with me, this wouldn't have happened." Said Miss Power.

"You never asked me if I wanted to team up with you." Said Word Girl angrily, as she floated over to her. "And whether you did or not, my answer would still be no. I will never again team up with a bully like you. I don't even know why you came here. Nobody likes you." 

"Yeah...about the whole mind erase thing.." Said Envy as she walked over and whispered what Miss Power was actually going to do in Word Girl's ear. 

"Ok, that's it." Said Word Girl. "I don't know why you thought that this wold work but you underestimated the power of...friendship....also...you're going to galactic jail because I cannot have you going around destroying more lives." Before she could do anything else, Miss Power began...crying?

"You're right....as usual....you were just so much easier to manipulate when you were younger but now that you're older you can see right past my shit...." No one noticed Envy using her powers on Miss Power.

"Why do I feel.....envious of you?" Asked Miss Power aloud as she fell down on all fours and kept on crying. Everyone else in the room turned to look at Envy. 

"Wow...I honestly didn't know you make someone feel something so powerful." Said Tobey. Envy had bot of her hands pointed at Miss Power as the feeling of Envy surged out of her palms and into Miss Power. Her friends had never seen her focus so much of her power at once to someone....it was pretty intense. Envy was sweating a bit but she kept going.

"Your new friend..." Said Miss Power....... "The one that calls herself Envy... was your mother by any chance....jealousy?" Envy gasped and stopped using her powers.

"How did you know my mother?" Asked Envy, tears slowly starting to form in her eyes. 

"She also tried to take me down using her powers kind of like you are...and well...when she saw that I had nothing to be jealous over...she and I became inseperable...we went from planet to planet and emotionally manipulated so many people...and then we came to earth.....and she met your dad.....I left her on this wretched planet because I saw that she was happy here.. How is she by the way?" Asked Miss Power now getting up from the floor.

Envy now had tears coming down her face, and she had to wipe them away. "She's dead." Kid Math put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Oh." Was all Miss Power said. "Well, as much as I would like to stay here in this cry fest....." She threw a smoke bomb and soon the room was filled with smoke. The kids didn't see but Miss Power escaped via emergency exit ship. It was tiny compared to this spaceship but she got away. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw that she was gone. At first they were pissed that she was gone but then they remembered that they had Word Girl and Captain Huggy Face back and they were going to focus on that. 

"What are we going to tell my parents?" Asked Word Girl. 

"Leave the lie fabrication to me." Said Tobey. "What if you tell them that you were kidnapped by Miss Power because she thought you were Word Girl?" He asked.

"I don't know...but it's better than nothing." With that being said, Word Girl carried Tobey and Captain Huggy Face outside an Kid Math carried Envy. 

(Yeah...that is a terrible lie but like Word Girl said it's better than nothing.)...

TO BE CONTINUED FOR REAL THIS TIME.

Ok...so Miss Power knew Envy's mom.....wow....oh and fyi Tobey's mom is currently dating Jackie's dad.....I wonder what will come of this.....Please comment.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters were written and some were not meant to be

I do not own Word Girl lalala..you know where I'm going with this. Thank you to all of you who have commented on the last chapter and all the other chapters. It really makes me smile when I see you guys commenting on this story. With that being said...we are almost at an end here....but I think I might just do a sequel...since it was so much fun to work on this one. Haha. Hopefully the title of the sequel will make more sense than this one. Originally I was going to make Envy the main antagonist, she was going to be even more evil and not have dream powers just the power to make people envious but I added the dream power because I made it up as I went along and I just liked the way it sounded. but like I have written here she was still going to use her powers of envy to make Becky realize that she does love Tobey and wants to establish a relationship with him, she's just too stubborn to admit it and she kept denying her feelings because like I said before...she was a hero and he was a villain. But since in this fanfic Tobey has...matured so to speak...he's more understanding and patient than he was when he was younger. He's no longer creating robuts just to get Word Girl's attention. Ok now I'm just rambling on so without further ado, let's get on with the chapter...  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Envy, Kid Math, and Tobey brought Word Girl and Captain Huggy Face....er..Becky Botsford and Bob back to the Botsford residence. 

"Should we go with the plan that we discussed?" Asked Becky, nervously fidgeting as she twiddled her fingers and then she looked back up. As soon as she changed back into her civilian disguise everyone saw that her clothes were ripped and dirty and her hair was a mess. Her cheeks were a bit sunken in from not having eaten for those hours she was knocked out by the Lexonite but over all she was in good health. 

Bob looked about the same. He was thrilled to finally be out of that cage. 

Kid Math flew up to the doorbell and rang it.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Asked Mr. Botsford as he answered the door.

"Mr. Botsford, we have found your daughter Becky and her pet monkey." Said Kid Math as he moved aside and let Becky walk over to her father.

Mr. Botsford wasted no time and ushered them all inside where TJ and Mrs. Botsford were on the couch watching TV. Their eyes lit up when they saw Becky and Bob.

Her parents rushed over to hug her. TJ ran over to hug Bob. "Oh Becky, we thought that we would never see you again." Cried Sally Botsford as she stroked her hair.

"How did you guys find her?" Asked TJ. "And who's that??" He asked, pointing to Envy. "And...Tobey? You helped find them too? What happened?" 

"I'm Envy." Said Envy plainly. 

"They helped out a lot because I.." (Ahem) Bob fake coughed. "We were kidnapped by Miss Power when she came back to earth to look for revenge on Word Girl. Since she knows we are friends with Word Girl she threatened to erase our memories of you, but they.." She said gesturing to Tobey, Kid Math and Envy. "Saved me before she could do any damage but she got away." Becky might have tweaked the truth a bit but it's not like her parents would let her out anymore like at all if she told them the truth.

"Well, all that matters is that you're both at home, safe and sound." Said Sally Botsford, as she clasped her hands together in joy.

"Thanks for bringing them home Tobey, Kid Math and Envy was it?" Said Tim Botsford, scratching his head a bit.

"That's right, sir." Said Envy, formally placing her hands behind her back. 

"Sorry to say this, but I think we should go." Said Tobey, pretending to look at his watch. Envy and Kid Math quickly understood and left to give them some family time. 

"Thank you so much Tobey. I'll be sure to let your mother know of your good deed." Said Sally Botsford as they walked out, leaving the Botsfords at home. Tobey made sure to keep his robot invisible until they shut the door so Mrs. Botsford wouldn't get scared. As soon as they were gone she began examining Becky. 

"Mom, I know I just got home but can you um...give me half an hour to shower and change out of these clothes? I've been wearing them for the past few days." 

"Of course dear. When you're done come back downstairs and eat dinner, you look malnourished." Said Sally Botsford as she let her go upstairs to shower and change. 

Becky went upstairs to the bathroom. As soon as she looked in the mirror, she saw what her mom meant. Her cheeks were a bit sunken in and she had dark circles under her eyes. Since applying makeup was like an art Violet was good at contouring and Becky never really wore any because she was bad at it, so she had no idea how to cover up those dark circles. 

After showering and changing, she felt a lot cleaner. On her way downstairs, she passed by Bob who was also going to shower and change.

As soon as she got downstairs, her parents piled up her plate with food. She wasn't complaining, although Miss Power did feed her, it was always the same thing. 

She would have began eating like a ravenous wolf but she remembered her table manners and took small, delicate bites to keep conversation flowing. 

"So.." Began Tim Botsford as he picked at his dinner. "How exactly did she kidnap you two in the first place?" 

"I was walking home from Jackie's house with Bob when I was knocked out and I guess so was Bob and we woke up in a cell that was in Miss Power's spaceship. She told us that if we didn't tell her where Word Girl was she would erase my memories of everyone I know and love." 

"That horrible, meany!" Shouted Sally Botsford. "Oh that reminds me, excuse me but I have to make a call." With that she raced off to locate the house phone. 

"She sounds like she was out to get revenge. And you never told her where Word Girl is?" Said TJ as he ate a forkful of food. 

"Nope, I never cracked." Said Becky as she continued eating.

Soon enough, Sally came back to enjoy dinner with her family and Bob came back down looking clean as a whistle. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
At Tobey's house...

"Thank you Sally." Said Claire McCallister as she hung up the phone. She waited for Tobey to come home as she sat on the couch in the livingroom, since it was like the first room you had to go through when entering their house. Not long after, she heard the front door open as Tobey came in. 

"Gah!" Tobey jumped when he noticed his mother sitting there. It reminded him of his childhood when she would do that ear pulling thing. "Oh h-hello mother. I haven't done anything to anyone recently that would land me in jail. Just so you know." 

"Well as happy as I am to here that, I wanted to discuss something else with you. Please sit down." She gestured towards the coach seat next to her.

Tobey just walked over and sat down, feeling nervous because he had no idea what she wanted to talk to him about. 

"I just got a call from Sally Botsford...and she called to tell me that you were a part of a team that found and brought home her daugher and her pet monkey. I know you had to do it with at least one robot and I want to say......I'm proud of you Theodore. You have proven that you have matured and you have shown the Botsfords that you care about her deeply if you were willing to risk your life to save her from someone as evil as Miss Power despite the fact that you are just a mere human, but not just any human a genius and...my son. It makes me happy to see you using your robuts to achieve things such as this and I want you to continue to flourish." She had tears of joy streaming down her face and she pulled him in for a tight hug, which he gladly returned.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
At Jackie's home...

Jackie was tired from the events that took place earlier that day. All she wanted to do now was take a shower and go to bed.

Before she could do so, she found her father waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Dad, you're home early." She said, trying not to show her surprise.

"I got a call from the Botsfords about how you...well Envy helped to bring their daughter home. I know you must have used your powers in one way or another in order to help out and I have to say...although I never really wanted you to use them ever again you went against my wishes and betrayed me...for that, I am proud of you Jackie." He said as he walked up to his daughter to give her a hug. 

"H-Huh?" Asked Jackie, confused at the sudden affection. Her father hardly ever hugged her, so this was a rarity for her. 

"Envy or not, I'm glad that Becky and her pet monkey have returned home. If that were you I would be devestated. You're everything I have right now but....there might be someone else joining our family I'm just surprised you haven't used your powers to drive her away yet." 

"What do you mean?" Asked Jackie, not really understanding what he meant.

"Well....you may or may not know this but I have been dating Tobey's mom for some time and....I'm thinking about proposing to her, but in the future if we can make it work. We get along great and, I've noticed that you get along well with Tobey, but my question is...Would you be alright with that?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

Jackie sighed. "Ever since mom died, it hasn't been the same. And I know she died before she could teach me how to get a proper grip on my powers but I had to learn how to train myself on my own....I've had to do a lot of things on my own...I'm not sure if I'm ready to have another mother figure in my life..."

Dean sighed as he turned away from her, thinking that she was shutting out the idea altogether.

"But.." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "That doesn't mean that I don't want to give Claire a chance. I know that Tobey is a former villain so he must have been a handful at a young age...so, a tough woman like her should have no problem dealing with someone as devious as me as her step-daughter." She hugged him from behind, and after her little speech he was shocked. Jackie never really approved of his relationships with other women. 

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Asked Dean as he turned around to hug his daughter better.

"Perhaps, it is time for me to have a feminine figure in my life and I don't know much about mother-daughter relationships but I want to start now...before it's too late. And besides, Tobey would make an awesome brother." 

They hugged it out a bit more before going to the livingroom to watch TV.   
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
TO BE CONTINUED....NO JOKE

Sorry if this chapter was short. In all honesty...I have decided that I will not be writing a sequel to this after all but I might change my mind about that later, I'm very indecisive about these kinds of things. Thank you to everyone for reading this and commenting on it. I love you guys. Last week I saw fanart for a show called Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir and I got hooked. So rather than write a sequel to this fanfic, I am working on a crossover fanfic in which Ladybug and Chat Noir find themselves in Ponyville as ponies. Sorry to anyone who might have wanted a sequel, if you do pleasse let me know. Buut, just because of that, this fanfic will be ending in the next few chapters and will contain a lot of fluff in those chapters. If I do write a sequel Tobey and Becky are going to be in college and trying to make their relationship work. Thank you so much for reading this. PLEASE COMMENT


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids go to their school prom

Wow, I cannot believe that this fanfic is already that close to ending. It feels like just yesterday we were watching Word Girl episodes and coming up with the idea of Envy..I just wish I had given her alter ego a more creative name. Oh well. Finally we are at the chapter with the dance. Hopefully nothing bad will happen during this dance. It feels like I have been putting off writing the dance chapter for too long..well here it is finally. Thank you so much for reading and commenting on this. You guys are the best fans anyone could ask for. So thank you. I am planning to finish this because I will not have my fanfic end up in fanfiction purgatory where it's incomplete and stuff. Sorry if it took a while for me to update. I have been busy with life.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next week on Friday....  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

At Jackie's house...

Rex was a bit nervous because Dean was a bit..intimidating.

They were both seated in the livingroom, on opposite couches but facing each other. 

"Now tell me, why do you want to date my daugher?" Asked Dean, raising an eyebrow but on the inside he was giggling to himself at how nervous he was making Rex. 

"W-well you see sir.. I happen to like your daughter....a lot and she's always helping me out when I don't understand an assignment or she's being herself. I don't know what it is about her, but she's so helpful, courteous and nice...a-and well I want to 'court' her properly but only if you will let me." Said Rex, feeling a bit nervous but somewhat confident that this was going to go well.

Instead of frowning like he thought he would, Dean smiled, got up and shook his hand.

"Well, after that little speech of yours I'm going to have to say.......Yes, you may court my daughter." 

"R-really?" Asked Rex. 

"Yes, but just remember..if you hurt her I will hurt you, got it?" He asked, making a fist and pounding it in his open palm. 

"Duly noted." Said Rex, now a bit scared of Dean.

Jackie was in the hallway and eavesdropping when she heard this. She quietly jumped for joy because this was going to be her first real relationship with anyone.   
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
At Becky's house..

Tobey was freaking out because he might have tried to crush Becky's house once or twice in the past and Sally Botsford still had a fear of his giant robots but he hoped that the past would stay in the past and not affect his chances of being Becky's boyfriend.

The Botsfords had asked Becky to wait upstairs in her room while they 'talked' to Tobey. 

"Tobey, I am willing to put the past behind us but tell me, why do you want to date our daughter?" Asked Sally Botsford, crossing her arms and trying but failing to act like an overprotective mom.

"Yeah, why do you want to date my sister?" Asked TJ. 

"Honestly I'm ok with you guys dating ever since you brought her back to us after she went missing for a few days." Said Tim.

"I suppose I have been wanting to court her for a while now but when she went missing it made me realize just how much she really means to me. I felt so lost when she wasn't here and I don't ever want to feel that way again...so if you will allow me to court Becky I will make sure she always gets home on time, I will always protect her and make sure to keep her safe. I will also be her friend and I will never do anything to hurt her. I will stop creating giant robuts if it means I get to see her everyday." He finished, feeling sure of himself but on the inside he was still nervous.

"Family huddle." Said Tim Botsford. 

They all got into a circle, and Bob fell asleep on the couch. 

"Do you think he means what he says?" Asked TJ. 

"I think he does." Said Sally Botsford. "And besides, he's really turned his life around from being a kid villain. I say we give him a chance." 

"I agree with you dear." Said Tim. "But if he hurts her..." He smacked his fist into his open palm. 

They all lined up side by side to face him. "Tobey, we have come to the agreement that you....can date our daughter but there are a few rules you must follow." Said Sally.

"Such as?" Asked Tobey. 

"Rule #1, no kissing in the house." Said Tim, causing Tobey to blush. "Rule #2 if you go into her room you must have Bob in the room with you or you have to leave the door open." Said Sally. 

Tobey's eyes widened, he knows he loves Becky but not enough to do that. His cheeks turned slightly pink. 

"O-hokay. Rule #3 no staying out past curfew. We remember what happened the last time she was out past curfew...she didn't come home.." Said Sally a bit sad, but she quickly regained her composure. 

"And rule #4 if you are going somewhere TJ wants to go then you have to take him with you no exceptions." Said TJ, smirking at this.

Tim was about to tell him to not say things like that but he quickly thought it over and decided to go along with it. 

"Ok, oh and rule #5 if you hurt her..." Said TJ, narrowing his eyes and snapping his fingers. "Then we will send Bob after you..." He could not keep a straight face and he began cracking up.. "Hahaha, just kidding. But please don't hurt her physically or emotionally."

"I will not ever harm Becky, I love her." Said Tobey, almost whispering the last part. 

Becky of course was in her room but she could hear it with her super hearing. She was so thrilled that she almost punched a hole in the wall, almost.

(What are you so excited about?) Asked Bob as he walked into Becky's room and closed the door behind him. 

"Mom, Dad and TJ told Tobey that he can totally date me!" Becky whisper yelled to not attract any attention to herself. "Wait, weren't you downstairs when this happened?" 

(I was but I fell asleep) Said Bob. (Wow, I can't believe he finally got the balls to ask to date you, but I don't see why he did. It's not like he was asking to marry you.) Said Bob as he climbed into his hammock and pulled out a sub from out of nowhere. *I'm going to have to ask him how he does that one day* Becky thought to herself. Then she remembered that she had to get her stuff for the sleepover today, it was finally going to be the school dance. The girls decided to have the sleepover at Violet's house and the boys were at Scoops' house. Their plan was to go to the dance and then do the sleepover later that night.

"Bob, are you coming?" Asked Becky as she packed an overnight bag with her basic essentials. 

(Well seeing as it would be unwise to not go with you since villains never take a day off let's get going.) Said Bob as he shoved the rest of the sandwhich into his mouth and chewed then swallowed before getting off his hammock to pack his own things. As soon as they were done, Becky walked down the stairs. She was busy glancing at a text on her phone and she crashed into someone's chest. He caught her before she fell and she blushed as she looked up into Tobey's eyes.

"Hey." He said. "Your family said yes." Said Tobey, still looking her in the eyes. She sighed as the light his eyes just right and his blue orbs looked like sapphires. He grinned like a fool as he looked into her milk chocolate colored eyes. They both leaned in closer and were about to join their lips until someone cleared their throat rather loudly making them pull away and blush profusely.

"Please don't kiss right in front of me, I'm trying to watch TV." Said TJ, as he waved his arm towards the TV, while fake glaring at his sister and her boyfriend.

Becky giggled and rolled her eyes as she grabbed Tobey's hand and pulled him outside of the house with Huggy following close behind. "Bye mom, bye dad. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to Violet's for the sleepover." 

"Ok dear, please take lots of pictures. We want to document your relationship with Tobey before you walk down the aisle." Said Mrs. Botsford playfully making Becky blush with embarrasment and making Tobey's eyes widen. He wasn't sure if Becky's family really liked him to begin with. Bob closed the door behind them as they finally walked out the door. 

Being a gentleman, Tobey walked her over to Violet's before going to his own sleepover. When they got to Violet's drive, he wasn't sure whether to hug or kiss her but he would figure that out later because they were going to see each other at the dance in a couple of hours. 

"Bye, I'll see you later." He said, giving her a quikc peck on the cheek. He walked away at a brisk pace in order to make it on time. 

(I don't see why he walked you over here, when you could have just flown and he would get to his place faster.) murmured Huggy as they walked up to the door to ring thr doorbell. Huggy rang the doorbell and Violet's mom answered. 

"Becky, Bob. Salutations. Violet and Jackie are upstairs getting ready." She said as she moved over to let them inside.

"Thank you." Said Becky politely as she walked inside with Bob right behind her, closing the door behind them. 

Walking up the stairs, Becky made it to Violet's room and she knocked. 

Violet opened the door. "Hi Becky, let's get dressed shall we?" Said Violet as she pulled her friend in for a hug.

Becky gladly hugged her back. After she pulled away, she told Bob to go read fanfics on her phone in the corner while they got dressed. Although she was used to changing around him she wasn't sure if her friends would be and she couldn't exactly leave him on his own since no one really understood what he said other than herself. 

"Bob, I really don't see why you like to read those Ladybug and Chat Noir fanfics." Said Becky as she made sure he was facing away from them. 

(I happen to really like this ship, Becky. And the show has a lot of jokes that go over kids heads. You wouldn't understand what it's like to be obsessed with a kid's show and write fanfics on it) XD. 

Becky rolled her eyes and left him on the bed, facing the wall. 

Violet still didn't know that Jackie is Envy but she did know that Becky was Word Girl and that Rex is Kid Math.

After a while, they all had their dresses on and they made sure to match their makeup and shoes to their clothing. Becky was glad that the villains had allowed her enough time to pick out this dress. She just hoped that nothing would come up during the dance. 

Jackie glanced at the time on her phone. "Wow, we sure took our time getting ready, the dance is going to start in 5 minutes." Becky and Violet exchanged glances. 

"Oh well, looks like we're going to be fashionably late then." Said Violet, as she giggled. "Shall we wait for the boys by taking pictures?" She said. 

"Alright," Said Becky. "But first we need to dress up Bob." Bob screeched when he heard this but calmed down when he remembered that he was going to be wearing a small tux with no pants but he still wore his diaper. 

The girls and Bob took turns taking photos of each other until the boys arrived. 

The boys finally arrived and Violet's mother did not hesitate to ask them to pose with each other for couples photos. Scoops matched Violet perfectly. Becky didn't care if she didn't match Tobey all she really cared about was that they were going together period. 

Becky's couples photo with Tobey was the most awkward. Tobey stood behind her, hugging her but Bob ruined it by climbing atop the boy's shoulders and glaring at him while Tobey smiled nervously. Because of his height, Jackie had to be the one to hug Rex from behind but she didn't mind.

After several hundred more photos and after Violet's mom sent the pics to everyone's family, they were on their way. 

They entered the gym and gasped at how they had transformed it. It was pretty basic like any other school dance, lights everywhere, streamers and balloons adorning the walls. 

They walked in and almost immediately they hit the dance floor. Everyone was having a good time until.....

"Party goers, it is I Doctor Two Brains and I am going to take over this school dance!" Exclaimed Doctor Two Brains.

To Be Continued...

Please comment. Sorry if it took forever to update. I originally wasn't going to but I soon came to realize that I didn't want to let you guys down. Thank you so so much for following, favoriting and even commenting on this story it means so much to me and it means so much that you guys read this. Next update will come sooner than 10 days later, I promise.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Word Girl bla bla bla you get it. Anyways, wow I mostly wrote this because I was inspired to by watching Word Girl. I was not expecting this many comments but in all honesty the main reason I don't want to continue this is because I feel like without drama it will soon get pretty boring and you guys the readers would lose interest and not want to read it. Although, I am realizing that we still don't know where Envy/Jackie completely stands. Sure, she helped get Becky back but that was because she is her friend. But is Envy truly a hero or a misundersood villain? Yes, she has powers but she's never used them to hurt anyone at least not intentionally it was mostly an accident because she didn't know how to completely control her powers. And because she doesn't have a full grasp on her powers I'm not going to have her run away like in Frozen, although I'm not sure how to go about having her learn to control them unless.....muahahahaha! You'll just have to wait and see what happens at the end of this story.....screw it....there will be a sequel.....with one or two more characters added to the mix but they are characters that have been talked about in this fanfic very briefly..if you think you know who I mean then by all means try to guess who in the comments. Ah, this intro was too long but without further ado let's get on with this chapter. The reason I chose Doctor Two Brains as this villain was completely random and I forgot about the other villains. Oops.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Becky and Bob ran underneath a nearby table to transform, meanwhile Rex ran to the bathroom to transform. Scoops, Violet and Tobey and the other kids were all rounded up in the center of the gym by the henchmen while Doctor Two Brains pigged out on the cheese. The henchmen had their guns pointed at the kids, threatening to turn the hair gel in their hair to cheese cream if they didn't hand over their jewelry. The only person they couldn't get jewelry from was Eileen who threatened to hulk out on them if they did.

A couple seconds later, Word Girl, Captain Huggy Face and Kid Math arrived to take care of Two Brains. 

"Why are you even here Doctor Two Brains?" Asked Word Girl, in a really annoyed tone because fighting villains was the last thing that she wanted to do tonight. 

"I'm not Doctor Two Brains, I'm Squeaky!" Proclaimed Squeaky, in his annoyingly high pitched voice. 

"Who's squeaky?" Asked Kid Math, quickly looking around. "And where's Jackie?" 

Word Girl glanced over to the kids and noticed that Jackie was not with them. "I dunno, bathroom break?" She suggested, trying to keep Squeaky's attention on them because Jackie might come back out as Envy. And she was right. Word Girl sighed feeling slightly angry. Squeaky didn't work out the first time so what was going to be so different this time?

Coming out of the bathroom door, was not Jackie but Envy. 

"Who is this?" Asked Squeaky, gesturing to Envy. 

"I am Envy, I can make people feel envy." Said Envy proudly, not mentioning the part where she can control dreams.

Squeaky rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Sounds like a pretty lame power to have, kid. Now go join your friends and hand over your valuables." He said, pointing a sort of ray gun at her. 

"What does this ray gun do?" Asked Kid Math. 

"This ray gun turns valuables like jewelry into cheese." Said Squeaky, as he laughed maniacally. 

"Crap! Every girl tonight is wearing jewelry!" Said Word Girl. "From necklaces to earrings to bracelets to even anklets. Oh, this is going to be a long night."

(Superhero huddle) Squeaked Huggy. 

"What did the monkey say?" Asked Envy, confused because she could not speak monkey. 

"His name is Huggy for your information and he said that we superheroes should do a group huddle. Time out squeaky!" Said Word Girl giving Envy some attitude from the way she just called Huggy a monkey. Squeaky shrugged nonchalantly and went on eating cheese, while his henchmen went on to collect the jewelry from the partygoers. 

Envy rolled her eyes and walked over to the other two heroes who had both stopped floating to land a distance away from the villains. 

"Wait, so does this mean that you're a hero?" Asked Kid Math to his dance date. 

"Well I was never a villain to begin with so...yes?" Said Envy, not really understanding on what side she stood on either. But she knew that she did not want to be a villain. She liked helping out her friends and after helping to save Word Girl that one time, she had decided that being a hero and using her powers for good was what she wanted to do. 

"What's the plan?" Asked Kid Math.

"Well...hmm..." Thought Word Girl.

(I've got a plan!) Squeaked Huggy excitedly. 

"Huh?" Asked Envy, still not understanding what he said.

"He said that he has a plan." Said Word Girl, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, can you translate what he says for us?" Asked Envy, crossing her arms to show that she too could be sassy.

"Yeah, sure." Said Word Girl, huffing a bit because she was getting a bit tired of Envy's attitude. 

(Ok, so Envy can use her powers on Squeaky and make him become envious of Doctor Two Brains always having control of the body meanwhile you and me take care of the henchmen while Kid Math helps rescue the kids.) 

After Word Girl told them Huggy's plan they all came to the unanimous decision to go with Huggy's plan since they didn't really have a plan to go with. 

"We can't afford to waste anymore time, let's go!" Said Envy. 

"Right." Said Word Girl for once agreeing with what she said and put her annoyance for Envy aside to deal with the real problem.

They joined their hands together in the center and then released them. 

Everyone quickly flew or ran to what they were to do. 

Envy quickly ran over to Squeaky and outstretched her palms out to him and the mouse brain in control began crying a bit.

"It's not fair that he gets full control of the body all the time and I only get to control what he eats! It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!" He began throwing a tantrum, instead of eating more cheese and Envy was surprised she could even make the mouse brain feel anything at all. 

Word Girl and Captain Huggy Face quickly disarmed the henchmen and tied them up with the banners from the dance. Word Girl snatched up the sack that they had been using to throw jewelry into.

"Kid Math, catch!" Said Word Girl, throwing the sacks over to Kid Math. 

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Kid Math, scanning the crowd for anyone that might be injured. Among the group of students, were some teachers that had been chaperoning. Most people nodded, but most of the girls were pissed that their jewelry had been taken. Kid Math began to hand everyone back their jewelry and other valuables.

"Wait a minute." Said Word Girl amidst the chaos. "This was all solved easily....too easily....." But as soon as she said that, the door to the gym burst open and in came, Lady Redundant Woman, the Butcher, and a giant robot? 

Word Girl quickly flew over to the crowd of students and teachers and quickly spotted Tobey, who looked just as confused as she was.

"Tobey, I thought you were done with being evil. You promised me. Why is one your robots attacking the school?" She asked in confusion and a bit of hurt in her voice. 

"Although that is indeed one of my robuts, I'm not the one controlling it this time." He clasped her hands in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze. He lowered his voice a bit for this part. "I promised your family that I wouldn't go back to my evil ways. And I don't intend on breaking that promise if it means losing you." Word Girl wanted to kiss him but then she remembered that he is dating Becky Botsford not Word Girl so she hugged him instead. 

"But, if you're not controlling it then who?" Before she could finish that sentence, the robut just walked to the middle of the room and began walking towards Tobey's general direction.

"Kid Math, Envy, let's get these people out of here, it's not safe for anyone to be here with that robot here and it's our duty to protect them." Said Word Girl as she went to pick up Tobey but before she could he said. 

"Wait a minute, I would know that robut anywhere, but it can't be him.." Said Tobey, not caring that Lady Redundant Woman and the Butcher had gotten Squeaky and his henchmen and just left the scene leaving them to deal with the robut. (Haha, were you expecting a longer fight scene, because I was and I really didn't know what to write for that part so that's why it's so short sorry.) 

TO BE CONTINUED....

Sorry for having this chapter be so short but this is nothing compared to what is to come in the next chapter, it will be filled with teen angst and issues. So Be prepared for a feels trip. Please comment.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After prom the kids go their separate ways to go to sleepovers

Ok, so I know that last chapter was really short but I promise this one is either going to be longer or full of feels. I don't really know yet because I have yet to write it. So, here I go on to writing chapter 25 of Word Girl and the growing Envy.   
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
By this point, all of the students and teachers had been evacuated from the building. Scoops and Violet, stayed behind along with Word Girl, Capitain Huggy Face, Envy, Kid Math and Tobey. 

The robot came to a halt and all of the color had drained from Tobey's face. 

"Hey, Tobey are you ok?"Asked Word Girl as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You look like you've seen a ghost." The teens were to distracted to by robot to notice that the villains had all gotten away. 

Just then, the robot lowered someone onto the ground, they hadn't noticed someone was up on it's shoulder until now. It was a man that looked just like Tobey but older. Like Tobey, he also had blonde hair and glasses and there were bags under his eyes and some hints of grey in his hair.

"F-father?" Asked Tobey, not sure whether to cry or be relieved. He had been told by his mother that he had died when he was around 7 or 8 years old. And even if he wasn't dead it's not like he ever tried to get in contact with his son to let him know that he was still alive.

"FATHER?!" Exclaimed his friends in shock and surprise. From what Tobey and his mom had told everyone is that Tobey's father was dead. To see him up and alive like this was a shock to everyone but mostly to Tobey.

"My son, I have come back for you." He said as he walked over to them. 

"How can this be?!" Tobey exclaimed as he backed away with tears in his eyes. "Mother told me that you died." 

A dark look crossed over his father's features before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not surprised that Claire told you I died. She didn't want anything to do with me after she told me to leave and never come back. But I'm here for you now son." 

"What. Did. You. Do. To make mother hate you enough to leave us?" Asked Tobey through gritted teeth. Violet wanted to comfort him but she quickly noticed how upset she was so she hugged Scoops instead. 

"It's kind of a long story...will your friends here be ok to listen to it? Because you might need emotional support right now. Ah Word Girl, Captain Huggy Face and Kid Math. I have heard great things about you. Who is this?" He asked gesturing to Envy. 

"I'm Envy, new hero in town." Said Envy nonchalantly. "What exactly did you do to make Tobey's mom hate you so much?" 

"I am just getting to that. Son, you might want to sit down for this because this is an emotional roller coaster." 

The heroes and the civilians all sat around a table. The heroes did not want to detransform in front of Tobey's dad to not raise suspiscion.

Theodore McCallister the second, stood up and turned his back towards the group. Word Girl was sitting next to Tobey with a box of tissues because he was already crying a bit. She had seen him cry like this before but only when she had rejected him in the past. 

"Does mother know you're here? And more importantly how did you find me and why did you choose the school dance out of all places to try and talk to me?" Asked Tobey, once he had calmed down enough to talk clearly.

"No, Claire has no idea that I'm even here." He said before turning back around to look his son in the eyes. He was starting to get teary eyed as well. "To begin this story takes place around the time when you were about 7. We used to build robuts together in that shed in the backyard and I showed you everything you know about building robuts. Honestly Tobey, we're not so different you and I. I also liked to build giant robuts and smash things with them." 

"Wait, what?" Asked Tobey as he tried to wrap his head around his father being like him. "When and where did you do this?" He asked. Everyone else at the table was silent, not really knowing whether they should say something or not. 

"When I was younger like you, I would also build robuts and smahs building just to get a girl's attention. That girl was your mum. Eventually I did catch her attention but when I did she made me promise to her that I would never use my robuts for evil things like smashing buildings again. Fast forward several years and we both had just graduated college and during graduation I proposed to her and of course she said yes. Not long after we were married, we had you. Around the time you were 7 things began to take a turn. While you were off at the babysitters and Claire spent long hours at work, I got bored and went back to my old ways but I remembered the promise I made to Claire so I took my robuts a few towns over. Unfortunately, that was around the time that Claire had a big business meeting at the same town at around the same time. She quickly recognized the robuts as my work and when she went to confront me about it, I died when I ssaw the look on her face. Her eyes were overflowing with tears and her face was red with anger. She told me to stop what I was doing at once and to go home, grab my stuff and leave before she came back. She had brought you along to the business trip and at the time, I think you were back in her hotel room. Anyway, she told me to never come home after what I had done. I tried to reason with her, I begged for her to let me come back, but she was having none of it. I betrayed her trust and after that, she never trusted me again. I'm just shocked that she never divorced me. The city I destroyed buildings in...had me incarcerated for my crimes for the past few years. It was quite a lot of damage, I barely got out recently for good behavior. I wanted to contact you, I even sent you a letter every year on your birthday, from jail. You never got them?" 

"No." Said Tobey. "But why didn't you at least tell me that you weren't dead?" Said Tobey with hatred in his tone of voice. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW PISSED I AM RIGHT NOW?!" He roared with a rage. 

Theodore put up his hands in defeat. "You have every right to be mad at me but why aren't you mad at your mum?' He asked, curiously. 

"Because she had every right to tell me you died. She trusted you and you betrayed her, you, you lied to her. You told me you would always be there for me, for us. Daddy, you left us." Said Tobey, as he cried onto Word Girl's shoulder. 

Theodore McCallister the second sighed in defeat. "Maybe it was a mistake to come here. You're clearly upset with my presence here. I'm going to go now. But...let your mother know that...I still love her...and I love you, my son....it is clear that you have daddy issues, but here's my number...in case you ever want to work it out." He slid over a business card with his name and number on it before he walked back over to the robut and had it pick him up as he walked out of the building. Everyone in the group was silent. 

Since their friends already knew who they were beneath the masks, all the heroes quickly changed back into their civilian forms. Scoops and Violet were a bit shocked at first to learn that Jackie was Envy but they quickly got over it. 

"Tobey?" Asked Violet as she walked over to him. "Are you going to be alright?" She asked with concern. 

"What she said." Said Jackie quickly. "That's heavy. I can't imagine what I would do if I found out my mom was still alive. We're here for you Tobey." 

Tobey smiled a bit but it didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"Thanks guys, for being such awesome friends." He said, wiping away the tears. "It's just...overwhelming to try and take all of this in." He quickly glanced over to Becky. "Becky, can I talk to you in private for a minute? I need to tell you something." 

She nodded and he led her to the opposite side of the gym. "I'm sorry my former friends and father interrupted the school dance and pretty much destroyed the gym." He said gesturing to the rubble that was all around them. 

"It's just another day in the life of a superhero." She sighed sadly. 

"But know this...if you want to still be with me we can be it's just that...with my father suddenly coming back into my life like this...I have a lot of emotional baggage to deal with and I'm not sure if you will be able to deal with that. I mean, crushing on your alter ego for all these years has made me a bit of an emotional wreck and I just don't want to hurt you with my emotions and.." Before he could continue rambling, Becky cut him off with a quick kiss. She also, wiped the tears from his eyes with her thumb as she held his face in place with her other hand.

"Tobey, I understand a bit what you're going through. I also have emotional baggage with my birth parents. You would think that with all of this modern technology that people not from earth have that they would have found me by now. They have never once tried to contact me and I have never tried to contact them. I might in the future but for now, I want to stay on earth. I love this planet and I love the family and friends I have on here. I love you Tobey and if we both have emotional baggage then we can work it out together because that's what being in a relationship means. It means that we're going to stand by each other even when it looks hard. I will stand by you until the day I die, but only if you're willing to stand by my side. We can work out our feelings and maybe it will make us close.." This time, Tobey was the one to cut her off with a kiss. 

"Oh Becky, I will stand by you until the end of time. I will be there for you. I love you and I will also help you work out your feelings towards your birth parents." He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. "Come on, we should go to our respective sleepovers. Scoops and Violet's parents are sure going to worry when they notice that everyone else has evacuated the dance floor and we're still here." 

They walked back over to the group holding hands. 

"Sorry about that, everyone. Sorry you had to see that." Said Tobey bashfully as he looked at the ground. 

"It's ok, but...not trying to rush anything but can we get going?" Asked Scoops. "My parents are already blowing up my phone asking where we are and why we haven't gotten to my house for the sleepover yet." 

"Same here." Said Violet, texting back her mom to let her know that she was ok. 

Before they left for their respective sleepovers, all the couples had a quick dance together. Becky got to slow dance with Tobey, Violet danced with Scoops and Jackie slow danced with Rex. With Huggy's help they took a few group photos and then they went off to their own slumber parties. 

TO BE CONTINUED. Honestly, what did you think of Tobey's dad not being dead? Was his introduction to the story ok? Please let me know in the comments. Which ship is the cutest in this fanfic?


	26. Chapter 26

Hello readers, holy crap I cannot believe that we're at chapter 26 already. This just feels a bit surreal to me. I just have to say, thank you so much for the comments and the follows and the favorites. Ok so for the boy's sleepover I was originally going to write that they did a panty raid but honestly, Rex, Tobey and Scoops seem to nice to go around stealing panties XD. Plus that would be kind of weird. Also, long story short the only reason I haven't been updating as I normally do is because I got distracted by watching this korean soap opera called 'You're Beautiful.' and after finishing watching it I have read some good fanfictions about it but most of the good ones aren't even finished and that's what bothers me and seeing those unfinished fanfictions made me realize that I don't want to do that to you guys, I don't want to just like not finish this fanfiction like ever. It means a lot to me that you're even reading this and even more so that you're favoriting it and enjoying the story that I am writing. The only reason I even want to finish this fanfiction is because of you guys, you inspire me to want to keep going so thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me. I love you guys!  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************'  
The group of 6 teens got a ride from Violet's mom to Violet's house and to Scoops' house for their sleepovers. Violet's mother demanded to know why they had taken a while to exit the building. They told her about what happened, just leaving out the part with Tobey's dad. It wasn't their place to go around telling Tobey's business. Violet's mom understood but she asked them to please exit as quickly as possible because she got worried.   
Tobey was still a bit upset over seeing his dad again for the first time in years. He was going to have to ask his mother when he got home about it, he wasn't mad at her he just wanted to know the reason why she kept this from him. Although he was mad at his father for leaving, there was a small part of him that was relieved to know that he was still alive and kicking. But because he thought that his real dad was dead, Dean (Jackie's dad) was sort of filling in the role of father for him. He never really liked the men his mother dated but Dean was different. Tobey was also curious to know why his mother never divorced his father. 

Violet's mother dropped the boys off at Scoops' house first before taking the girls and Bob back to her house. The group promised to share what they did at their sleepovers via social media like snapchat or whatever.

This time around, Becky and Jackie were prepared to stay the night somewhere. Almost as soon as they got there, the girls helped each other out of their clothes and with makeup removal. Being eco-friendly, Violet convinced Becky, Bob and Jackie to try a mud mask to help clear the pores and revive the skin after they changed into their pajamas. The girls were all glad that they hadn't used a lot of hair spray on their hair or they would be showering right now. 

Meanwhile....

The boys were already in their pajamas and they were watching a movie while eating popcorn. Unknown to Tobey and Rex, Scoops had taken a couple of selfies with them in the background and he sent them to Violet via snapchat. It was on the third selfie that Tobey noticed this. 

"Why are you taking so many selfies?" He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly annoyed. Tobey wasn't really the selfie taking kind of guy and Rex barely knew how to answer his phone let alone take selfies.

On the fourth selfie, Tobey had told Rex and the both of them started making faces in the background instead of looking away this time. Pretty soon they got tired of taking selfies and they just began playing 20 questions. 

In the meantime.... 

Violet was taking pictures with Becky, Jackie and Bob in the background, they all had facial masks on still, their hair was tied back but they all had huge grins on their faces making the masks crack in some places. Violet was sending these pics back to Scoops and she posted some of them to other forms of social media. 

Suddenly....something or someone had knocked out the city's power supply and in doing so it knocked out the wi-fi. All of the lights had gone out, leaving the city in pitch darkness. Becky groaned in frustration, running her hands through her hair, when the energy monster walked by Violet's house eating cables as it walked by. 

"I kind of have to go.." Said Becky, grabbing Bob's waist and pulling him to her. "I'll be back after I take care of the energy monster, hopefully bringing back the city's energy. Wooord up!" She yelled, placing two fingers of her free hand to her chest and flying out the window with Captain Huggy Face. Violet gasped...

"Oh fudge, my mom still thinks that Becky is here and she ordered a pizza..." Violet was beginning to hyperventilate when Jackie calmed her down by placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"Calm down Violet. We can just tell your mom that she's asleep or something...besides..it's dark so it's not like she can see her." Said Jackie, hoping that this would calm down Violet. 

Jackie did want to go with Word Girl but she knew that it would be better if she stayed with Violet. 

In the meantime...

Because the power went out, the boys were in pitch darkness. Rex and Tobey tried to maneuver around Scoop's livingroom in the dark but it was pointless so they used their phone flashlights to light the way. 

As soon as they were in Scoops' room, Rex spoke up. "You guys, I'm pretty sure it was the energy monster that caused this power outage...I need to go help Word Girl....see you in a few." He said, quickly transforming into Kid Math and flying out the window. 

Since they didn't really have much in common, Tobey and Scoops just stayed quiet for a bit before Scoops spoke up. 

"So...." He began, feeling a bit nervous. "If your mom and dad worked...who homeschooled you for those few years that you were homechooled? And, what exactly did your mother tell you when she told you your father died? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He asked, trying to make conversation. 

Although it was dark, Tobey just blinked a couple of times before replying. "Well, it was mostly a private tutor that we hired, but my dad taught me everything I know about robuts..." He paused as he sighed before continuing his story. "I guess I always saw my dad as my role model, you know?" He said as a tear slipped down his cheek. "But after hearing what he told me just earlier today...my view of him has changed....and I guess we're more alike that I thought but I would never betray Becky's trust in me...I did like the power I had to destroy buildings and thing with something that I created but....I guess I....mostly did it to get Word Girl's attention." 

Scoops suddenly remembered something. He had been friends with Becky for years and he wanted to be sure that Tobey wasn't going to hurt Becky emotionally or physically. After all, he was the first person to learn that she was Word Girl.

"So....how did you and Becky happen? And how did you know that she is Word Girl?" He asked, showing that he was going to protect Becky. 

"Well, I had been developing feelings for her for a while now but I guess what really made me not want to get with Word Girl was what happend last year." Said Tobey. 

"I only heard minor details about that." Said Scoops wanting Tobey to continue with his story. Tobey might have left out the part where he asked Jackie for help. It's not that he didn't want Scoops to know...ok maybe it was but he didn't want him to know because Tobey knew that Scoops would probably tell Becky and it would ruin the trust she has for him and he really didn't want to go through that. 

After telling Scoops most of the story, Tobey sighed in relief. 

Scoops fumbled around in the dark before placing a hand on Tobey's shoulder. 

"To be honest, when we were younger you were kind of annoying because you'd always be so high and mighty." He began but continued when he felt Tobey stiffen from hearing that. "Honestly, I'm glad you changed for hte better before dating Becky. No offense, but I highly doubt she would go for someone who annoys her and is evil. Speaking of that, does this mean that you're not friends with any of the villains anymore?" He asked Tobey.

"Well....I used to be friends with a few of the villains for a while but the thing is, because I was a kid who thought so highly of himself no one wanted anything to do with me so they gave up on me. And well...at the time I was furious but I knew that it would not be wise to try and crush the villain meeting hall with a robut, I didn't want to become and anti-hero. Besides, my mother didn't exactly approve of me hanging around such bad influences."

Scoops decided on one final question. "If you don't find these next questions weird.....how did you come to start liking Word Girl to begin with and what made you want to stop being a villain?" 

"That's a bit of a long story but.." 

(Flashback..)

Young Tobey was still being homeschooled at the time and his tutor had given him a newspaper to read while she went to eat lunch or something. On the cover of said newspaper was Word Girl who had just finished saving the day. 

Tobey didn't understand it but just seeing her picture made him want to get to know this girl but he didn't know how to get her attention....

Fast forward a few months and his mother decided to enroll him in public school, and she had talked it over with her friend Sally Botsford and they agreed to have him at Sally's house for a play date with her daughter Becky. 

Just earlier that day, Tobey had begun his robut rampage on the city but he had yet to meet Word Girl face to face. 

After his little quarrel with Becky in her home his mother had brought him home by dragging him by the ears. (Remember when Word Girl used to be short episodes before it became a full length show? I was like around Becky's age when that happened and now I'm 21. XD I just really love Word Girl. This is basically the aftermath of what happened with Tobey)

Although he was in trouble, Tobey was dissapointed that he didn't get to meet Word Girl face to face like he had wanted. After several attempts at trying to destroy the city he knew it was pointless and after the whole incident where he finally poured out his feelings to Word Girl and she rejected him he, he decided to change for the better. Tobey quickly learned how to treat people the right way and even though he sucked at a lot of things, he learned that it was ok to ask for help and to even compliment people who had more talent than him. Tobey's mother told him that if he truly wanted to get into a good college he would have to stop his robut rampages because she didn't want his jail record to affect him in the future. And then there was his slowly blossoming crush on Becky. All of these were a contributing factor to why he wanted to change for the better and after learning that his father had been in jail for the pas few years made him want to keep the change permanent.

(Back to the present)

"So...yeah.. that's why I am the way I am now." Said Tobey.

"Well I like the new you, friend." Said Scoops.

TO BE CONTINUED..

Sorry it was such a short chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer.


	27. Chapter 27

Wow, thank you so much for reading this fanfic. Right now, my internet is not functioning properly....so I will update when I can. I know it was barely like the start of fall where we left off but I am going to skip a few months just because I want them to get to their winter break already....sorry if you wanted more chapters in between then and now. Sorry for not updating sooner, I am stuck in a love triangle atm and it's annoying.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Several months later.........

Becky and her group of friends had just finished taking their midterms and were excited for winter break. But the snow didn't stop Word Girl and Captain Huggy Face from fighting crime.

Although they were excited, Becky couldn't help but feel sad that Tobey wasn't trying to reach out to his father...it had been 4 months since they had last spoken and she wanted to try to convince him to reach out. 

Tobey and Becky were on their usual library date, where they would go to the library together and get lost in a book as they read it together....halfway through this week's book however...Becky asked what she was afaid to ask.

"Tobey?" Becky asked, looking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hm?" He asked looking up at her. 

"I know it's a sensitive subject but....don't you think you should at least give your dad a chance?" She asked, trying not to upset him.

Tobey frowned and said, "Look, I know that you want me to...mother wants me to and I can't...he went to jail because he enjoyed destroying things with his robuts..." He looked mad by the end.

"But.." She began but he cut her off. This wouldn't be the first time she had tried to bring this up but each time she tried, he would always find an excuse or change the subject.

"Becky...I said no... I know you're trying to help but you're not. You don't know what it's like to have one of your parents just abandon you like that....you don't even know your birth parents!" He yelled at her in anger.

She gasped at what he said and quickly packed up her belongings. 

"Where are you going?" Asked Tobey.

"I get that you're upset that your father is back in your life but I was only trying to help. And you're right, I don't understand and I don't know my birth parents and it will always haunt me, but you don't have to be a jerk and remind me." She walked away but he grabbed her wrist, making her stay.

"I'm...sorry." He began. 

"Maybe we should take a break." Said Becky, referring to their reading date.

"Are you saying that we should break up?" Asked Tobey, with worry in his voice.

"No..." She held both of his hands in hers and she looked him in the eyes. "I meant from reading the book. I would never break up with you over one fight. I care about you too much to leave you to do this alone." 

"Will you come with me to talk to my father?" Asked Tobey. Becky replied by hugging him tight. 

"Of course." She said. 

Bob soon came over with a book in his hands. (What happened? Did he hurt you? I heard yelling?) He asked as he struck ninja move poses with the book still in his hands.

"It's nice that you care so much Bob, but false alarm. We're ok now. But thank you for being concerned." Said Becky as she walked over and hugged Bob. 

As they hugged, Bob looked over to Tobey and gave him a smirk that said 'See that? She's my girl too.' Tobey just rolled his eyes at Bob's behavior. He understood that Becky and Bob were a team, he just wished Bob didn't have to remind him 24/7. 

A short while later...

Word Girl and Captain Huggy Face flew Tobey to the adress where his father was currently living at. After quickly detransforming, they all went inside. Theodore McCallister the second was currently just staying at a hotel.

It didn't take long for them to find his door and Becky was the one to knock. 

"Are you nervous?" Asked Becky to Tobey, who was currently trembling. 

"I-I guess so." Said Tobey as he awaited his father to come to the door.

TO BE CONTINUED..

Sorry for such a short chapter but on the plus side I might just write that sequel to this fanfic after all. It's going to be called Word Girl and the seven deadly sins. This is mostly going to be about Jackie and her family but Word Girl/Becky is still important in this. Basically, this is going to take place between the summer after their high school graduation but before freshman year at college. It's going to feature Jackie, Becky, Bob, and Tobey going on a road trip to find out what happened to Jackie's/ Envy's family. I know that jealousy isn't a sin but it might just not be the seven deadly sins, it will have other emotions like hatred or joy. But I might just stick to the seven deadly sins only if that gets too out of hand..I would have Rex/ Kid Math join the road trip but if he goes, who's going to stay behind and protect the city? Or I might just have the villains be chill enough to not cause any harm during that summer. I don't know yet. Should Violet and Scoops go on this road trip too? Let me know in the comments.


	28. Chapter 28

Ok, so I know it took a while for me to update but honestly it's because I have a bit of writer's block for this fanfic but I seem to be writing my other one just fine. I will be discussing more about the sequel at the end of this chapter and if you guys have questions about that don't hesitate to message me or ask questions about it in the comments section. But I'm mostly trying to finish this because like I've said before I hate it when you read a really good fanfiction and it was never updated. So I'm going to update and finish this for you guys. Let's get on with the chapter..But know this.. I am writing three different fanfictions for three different fandoms, each one different but I love them all the same....PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER   
IT'S   
IMPORTANT*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tobey began to visibly shake and Becky squeezed his hand to comfort him.

"Tobey, it's just your dad." Said Becky as she kept squeezing but not too hard because the last thing she wanted was to hurt him.

*Maybe if Becky squeezes my hand hard enough I'll have an excuse to leave and...* Before Tobey could finish his thought he heard his father say. "I'm coming. Just cleaning up a bit here, don't think I forgot about you." 

Finally, after waiting for what felt like an eternity, the door opened and standing before the trio was none other than Theodore McCallister the second. 

"Ah, Tobey you have finally come to talk eh?" He began but narrowed his eyes a bit when he saw Becky. "Who is this girl with you..she looks a bit like that Word Girl person I saw you with the last time I saw you."

"Father, can we go inside? It's rather chilly out here and.." Began Tobey who was quickly interrupted by his own father. "Say no more, come in." 

Soon enough, they were all seated around the room. Since it wasn't that big of a hotel room Becky and Bob sat on the bed and Tobey and his father sat on the only two chairs in the room. 

"Now then, I know you probably still hate me but why exactly have you come here?" Asked Tobey's father as he placed one elbow on an arm rest and rested that hand on his chin.

"I just want to know..." Tobey began softly and almost quietly. "Why did you ever teach me about robuts? Were you trying to make me like you?!" He yelled the last part, tears already filling his eyes.

"In all honesty, my son...not really. It wasn't me who chose to teach you about robuts, you had asked me to even at a young age. Although why did you start using your giant robuts to crash the city..I wonder?" 

Tobey told his father all about how he did it to get Word Girl's attention and he managed to calm down enough to not yell anymore. But because he was feeling a bit uneasy being so close to his father, Tobey managed to convince Bob to switch seats with him so now Bob was sitting on the chair next to Tobey's father and Tobey was sitting on the bed next to Becky.

"I have to say during all of this...how did you end up dating Word Girl herself?" Asked his dad as he was referring to Becky who blushed and began saying. "I'm not Word Girl." 

Theodore McCallister the third just laughed and responded with. "You're joking, right?" He kept on laughing until he noticed that no one else was laughing. 

"Seriously?" He asked gesturing to Becky and Bob. "How many other girls with the same build, height, skin and hair color, vocabulary skills as Word Girl with a pet monkey are in this city? Plus, you really need to change your hairstyle or something when you're Becky or Word Girl because you look like you could be Word Girl's long lost twin or something. My son dating an alien girl who is also a superhero...what a time to be alive." Said Tobey's father with a smile on his face.

After seeing Becky and Bob exchange horrified glances he said: "Look, if you're worried about me telling people about your secret identity then calm down because if my son can keep your secret than I can to. How many other people know about this little secret of yours?" Asked Tobey's father as he raised an eyebrow to Becky.

"Just my friends and my brother.." Said Becky a bit bashfully.

"Wait...you mean to tell me that not even your parents know that you're Word Girl?" He asked her.

"Well no..because do you have any idea how often they would let me go out if they knew that? They would put me on lock down for fear of me getting hurt and they would have probably never approved of my relationship with Tobey because he started off as my nemesis." 

"I ship it." Sang Theodore McCallister the second. "But tell me my dear boy..how is your mother?" He asked as he just blinked at Tobey.

"Well.....she's been seeing someone." Said Tobey. "And as far as I know this has been her only relationship since, well, you." He said.

"Oh." TMTS said a bit sadly. (TMTS= Theodore McCallister The Second, I just don't want to write all that out every time because I'm lazy.) Truth be told...he was still in love with his ex even though they never really divorced. He had been hoping that she would wait for him to get out of jail and maybe they could rekindle what they had. He felt like a fool now. If only he hadn't used his robuts to cause harm in order to get her attention maybe then he would have never lost her the way she did. He only hoped that this new guy was treating her the way she deserves.

TO BE CONTINUED..  
Sorry for writing like the shortest chapter in this fanfic I have really bad writer's block for this fanfic. But what I am going to say is this...in the next chapter Becky and friends are going to a convention in their city where they are going to do a Word Girl panel and I want you guys to post your questions in the comments section for the characters to answer in this pretend panel. By Word Girl Panel, I am going to only talk about the main cast of characters which is Becky/Word Girl, Bob/Captain Huggy Face, Tobey, Jackie/Envy, and Rex/Kid Math since they are pretty much the main characters in this fanfic. If you have any questions you want to ask them now's your chance and I will try to answer those questions as close to the character as I can so please send me your questions and you don't have to use your real names because I'll just post your user names when asking these questions. If you don't get what I'm talking about please don't be afraid to ask me.


	29. Chapter 29

Ok. This chapter is going to talk about the holidays and have flashbacks going to said holidays......I was originally going to write something else but you guys didn't send me any questions at all...  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Theodore McCallister the second had kept his word about keeping Becky's secret identity a secret. 

It was Saturday and it was just a few days before Christmas. Becky had gotten Tobey something she knew he would love and Tobey only hoped that Becky would appreciate his gift.

He was having such a fun time celebrating the holidays with her. He remembered when they celebrated Halloween together that year...

(Flashback)

It was October 31st and Becky and Tobey decided to do a couples costume since it was their first time celebrating a holiday as a couple. 

They decided to go as Ladybug and Cat Noir. (I have been binge watching that show and it's actually pretty good. So good I began writing a fanfic about it)

Tobey's mom had given their close group of friends permission to use Tobey's house for a costume party.

Bob was helping to decorate while Becky...helped make the food since she wasn't so good at decorating.

Tobey was upstairs helping his mother find her left shoe..

As he looked under the bed, his mother talked to him.

"Now Tobey, I don't want you to make a mess of the house. I expect you and your friends to leave this house as clean as it was when I left. I will be back home at around midnight and I expect everyone to be home by then. If not I will be very annoyed."

"Yes, mother." Said Tobey as he finally found the shoe and handed it to her.

"Thank you Tobey. Now be responsible and remember to have fun. I'll see you either later tonight or tomorrow." With that, she picked up her purse and left the house to attend her own costume party.

Tobey went back downstairs to find Becky sitting on a couch and she looked like she was thinking really hard about something...

Tobey walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, startling her from her daze.

"Are you ok?" Asked Tobey to the distracted teen.

"I've been thinking.." Said Becky... *Oh, Glob I know where this is going* Thought Tobey, thinking that she was really going to break up with him this time. *I haven't exactly been the best boyfriend. I can't believe I almost forgot about her birthday and had to find out through TJ.* Speaking of which, TJ was in the bathroom but he was really just sitting on the toilet and on his phone. Bob was now angrily knocking on the bathroom door needing to use it too. Just because he wore a diaper doesn't mean that he doesn't have dignity, Bob liked to use the toilet for his monkey business.

"Tobey...." She began and Tobey almost fainted from shock. "With your criminal record, won't it be almost impossible for us to go to the same college?" Tobey let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"You're right about that part but why would we go to the same college?" He asked her, making her eyes widen in shock and anger towards him for not wanting to go to the same college. 

"W-what I mean is....with your extensive knowledge of vocabulary and my extensive knowledge on robuts, it's quite obvious that we won't be studying the same things and we'd probably have to go to different universities in order to achieve that." Said Tobey saving himself from her glare. 

"I guess you're right." Said Becky. "But...it would be nice to at least have one person that I know there. I mean..Violet and Scoop are going to different universities and...yeah...." 

Tobey picked up her hands in his and he intertwined their fingers. "Becky, we're still sophomores in high school, we won't have to worry about choosing a college until next year. But I assure you I will search for a college that has what we both need and honestly...I feel like your parents will thank me if we do go to college together. But for now, can we focus on the present? I want to spend my first Halloween with my beautiful girlfriend." 

Becky surprised him by tackling him to the ground in a hug. "Oomph!" Said Tobey as the air was knocked out of him. 

"Sorry, I got excited." Said Becky as she leaned forward instead of getting off him and kissed him on the lips. Tobey's back was still hurting a bit from the hug but he kissed her back. Becky hadn't noticed that she was straddling him at this point, making their embrace look innapropriate from anyone else's point of view. 

They both stopped mid kiss when they heard a loud cough, like they were loudly clearing their throat. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Said an slightly agitated TJ who was coming down the stairs and saw his sister straddling her boyfriend. Becky quickly flew off of him and helped him up. Both teens were blushing furiously at being caught in such a provocative position. 

Before TJ could say anything else, the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it." Said Tobey, trying to escape TJ's glare. 

It was the pizza man....and it was actually..."Doctor Two Brains?" Asked Tobey, clearly confused as to why the super villain was on his door step, delivering pizza. 

"My evil lab isn't going to fund itself." Said Two Brains eye rolling into another dimension. "That'll be 50 bucks for all these pizzas." Said Two Brains as he brought in the five pizzas that Tobey ordered and placed them on the livingroom table not noticing the stare off between Becky and TJ. Bob was now in the bathroom, happily doing his business.

Tobey counted out the right amount and paid him for the pizzas plus tip. "How have things been?" Asked Tobey to his former friend, trying to make small talk.

Two Brains shrugged. "Eh.....they've been rather slow......but this job is torture! So much wonderful cheese that I can't eat because I have to deliver it if I want to get money for it..." Said Two Brains, mostly just wanting to leave and go make the next delivery.

"Ah, ok. I shall go back inside and you should probably get back to work." Said Tobey, taking the pizzas from his hand. "It was nice seeing you." He said. 

"You too kid." Said Two Brains, waving as he walked back to his car, getting in and driving away.

A little while later, Scoops and Violet arrived. They were dressed as Jake from Adventure Time and Lady Rainicorn.

Finally, Rex and Becky showed up dressed as their alter egos: Kid Math and Envy.

When Becky asked Envy why they didn't want to go as something her answer was... "We were so busy studying that we completely forgot. Also, these aren't our costumes they're exact replicas I designed." 

"So you pretty much look the same just without the powers?" TJ stated bluntly, earning an eyebrow raise from Becky.

What Becky and her friends didn't know was that their night was about to get weird...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Oh Glob, guys I'm so sorry for not having updated in so long. Recently I got a new phone that I can do a lot of things on. But I still write these fanfics from my laptop. I have been busy packing for vacation and I will be gone all of next month and I won't be back until July. I will try to update from my phone as soon as I can figure out how to do that but for now I will see just how I will make the next part of this chapter to be intersting. I love you guys so much for all the support and stuff. Please comment, complain, criticize and compliment in the comments section. See you in the next chapter!!!


	30. Chapter 30

Author's note: I'm so so sorry that I have not updated in a month. I was on vacation in Mexico and I did not have my laptop on hand so it was hard for me to even update on my phone and I could not figure out how to update on fanfiction from my phone... anyway...I am going to finish this fanfiction. Just want to say, if it took me a while to come out with this chapter it's because I have writer's block or it was because I was gone on vacation. Either way, here is the next chatper and next part to their Halloween party flashback.   
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Aside from their main group of friends, their other friends that came were....

Eileen, who came dressed as Dipper from Gravity Falls.

Victoria Best who was dressed as Mabel from Gravity falls for some reason. (lol, it's funny because they share a voice actress) 

Uknown to most people, Eileen and Victioria were secretly dating. Tobey only found out because he accidentally walked in on them kissing once when they thought no one was around to see it. He was happy for his friends and he knew that they would tell everyone else when they were ready.

It was a bit weird...that the former child villain had been reformed by Becky and were now her friends, doing normal teenage things like hanging out and complaining about little things.

Although the former child villains mostly hung out together, they eventually learned to get along with their peers and classmates.

Victoria had mellowed out a lot since their childhood days and she could honestly care less anymore if she was the best or not. 

Eileen had also really mellowed out since then....finally accepting the fact that her birthday only came one day a year and to seriously chill out whenever something didn't go her way...she was currently going to therapy sessions to deal with her dramatic state of being and it seemed to be working. She wasn't so selfish as before and she actually began to do volunteer work whenever she could...and helping out her community.

Like for example, in a recent storm some trees had been knocked down and it was Eileen who helped to move those heavy trunks by turning into her big, green self....

Haha, now I'm rambling so let's get back to the subject at hand. 

Anyways...what Becky assumed was going to be a normal party quickly got weird when she went to answer the knock at the door. 

"Hello, we're here for the party." Said Chuck, the evil sandwhich making guy. With him were, Lady Redundant Woman, Mr. Big and almost all of the villains that Word Girl fought on a daily basis.

Reluctantly, she let them inside knowing that she would have to ask Tobey about this as soon as she got him alone.

"Welcome, guests. Please feel free to have some food, there's dancing and in a few minutes we're going to start the Halloween kareoke." Said Tobey as he greeted his guests one by one.

As soon as he was done, Becky pulled him aside to have a chat with him. 

"What's with all the extra guests?" She asked him, as politely as she could muster. 

"Oh don't worry darling. They're just here to party. No one is going to cause any havoc at this party tonight....hopefully." He added the last part quietly.

"Ok...." Said Becky. She didn't want to say that she didn't trust them out loud but....she didn't exactly trust them. It's not because they were villains....it's because they sometimes made bad choices that landed them in jail almost daily. 

Becky didn't know just how much she would have to babysit that night.......

It started as soon as Whammer almost broke one of Tobey's mother's vases.... As soon as he wasn't paying attention Becky snatched all of the vases and other breakable items and hid them under the cupboards. 

And it was about to get more annoying for Becky...

TO BE CONTINUED...

sorry for the short chapter but it will get more interesting as I go on. Thank you so much for reading this. I love you guys. I will be finishing this fanfic...when I do it will be the first fanfic that I finish that I myself have written. See you in the next chaper.


	31. Chapter 31

Whoo! Chapter 31 already....this has been an awesome fanfic to write...it has been an awesome ride that I have ridden with you guys and I have loved every minute of it. Please keep commenting. I lvoe you guys.  
I do not own the song "Everything I do" By Bryan Adams****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Becky was starting to get annoyed with this. While all of her friends were having fun she had to: Keep Doctor Two Brains from raiding the fridge for all the cheese in Tobey's house, stop Lady Redundant Woman from having her clones eating all of the food and candy, stop Whammer from overall destruction to...well anything, she wasn't having any fun at all.

Tobey went off in search of his girlfriend and he found her upstairs looking out his bedroom window. 

"Are you..ok?" He asked her as we walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just....seeing all these villains do annoying things makes me realize that if I want to go away to college I am going to have to go close by if I don't want to come back to a ruined city........I guess that's the price one has to pay when they become a superhero of the city..." She said miserably. 

"You're still thinking about college?" He asked her, slightly joking. "I'm worried about that as well. It's going to be hard to apply anywhere with such a big criminal record.....I just hope the colleges I apply to are willing to look past that and just accept me...you have less to worry about than I do.....and you're right about that superhero thing but I was thinking...."

"Go on." She turned her head 45 degrees to look him in the eyes. 

"Since you want to stay close to the city in order to keep it safe and I might have trouble getting into a college in the first place what if the both of us just go to the local community college?" 

Becky thought this over in her mind.....she would have to think more about this later on but for now she just agreed with him.

"You know, that might actually work out for us....Honestly, I don't want to be far away from you and this might actually work. Oh Tobey, you're so smart and thoughtful and brave you're the greatest thing to ever happen to me..." 

(Flashback interrupted) 

Becky walked into the room Tobey was in...which was his livingroom and notice him staring off into space. She had let herself in because his mother was at a Christmas party and Bob was in the bathroom in Tobey's house doing his business. Becky had a copy of Tobey's house key, I really don't know why but it's just for the sake of this story. She couldn't help but overhear his flashback. Becky shut and locked the door after Bob bolted through the door and into the bathroom. They had been walking to home from the library and Bob really had to use the bathroom and Tobey's house just so happened to be the closest one. There wasn't snow as of now but it was still pretty chilly. Becky removed her heavy winter coat and placed it on the coat rack by the door before she walked over to her loving boyfriend on the couch and sat next to him.

"That's not what I said." She snapped at him in an annoyed tone as he quickly took notice of her presence. 

"Oh hello darling, when did you get here?" He asked her as he nervously twiddled his fingers together.

"A while ago and I couldn't help but overhear your flashback...and I did not say that.." She smirked at him. 

"Well....it might have been something along those lines." Said Tobey, now regaining his composure. "Narrator, is she even allowed to interrupt the flashback?" Tobey asked me as he clasped his hands together and blinked slowly at me.

Well she is one of the main characters in this fanfic aside from Envy and you are not so I say that she has ever right to interrupt if she wants to. It's not my fault you're not telling the story right.

"I'll tell you what really happened..." Said Becky as she leaned on Tobey's shoulder.

(Flashback resuming)

"You know, that might actually work out for us...but I'll have to give it more thought." She pulled him in for a tight embrace. He hugged her back.

"Come on my lady, you owe me a dance." He held her hand as they walked out of his room together to go downstairs and finally enjoy the party. By this point, most of the villains had left. The only two left were Doctor Two Brains and Lady Redundant Woman. 

There was a slow song that had just begun playing by DJ Huggy and all the couples were dancing. 

"Lady Redundant Woman, would you care to dance?" Doctor Two Brains asked her nervously. 

"Of course." She took his hand and together they danced to this slow song. 

Tobey and Becky also began dancing.

"Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for. You know it's true: Everything I do, I do it for you."....the song played.

"What a weird song to dance to at a Halloween party." Tobey voiced aloud. 

(I really liked this movie) Squeaked Huggy as he continued to play the song.

"Huggy is just a really big fan of the guy who sings this song...just let him have his moment." Becky whispered into Tobey's ear. 

"This was a good first Halloween party......I'm glad I got to spend it with you. You know it's true: Everything I do, I do it for you." Tobey sang along to the song, earning a giggle from Becky. 

As soon as the song was over Tobey announced..."I know that we're all young adults here, but let's play mummy." It was too late for them to go Trick-Or-Treating anyway. 

As soon as they split into teams....a few people went home that night wrapped up in toilet paper. 

(Back to the present) 

"How was that?" Asked Becky.

"It was good but I feel like that last part with us playing mummy could have gotten several more details....like how Eileen got a bit annoyed that she had to be the mummy and she went Hulk for the entire time, making her team choose someone else or how TJ was less than thrilled to be wrapped in toilet paper.....the list could go on...." 

"I stopped because the doorbell rang and it's time for your Christmas party." Said Becky as she got up to go answer the door.  
TO BE CONTINUED...

Thank you for reading my fanfic.....how do you think the Christmas party is going to go? Do you think it will be more calm than the Halloween party? What do you think might happen? Let me know in the comments. 

And I will see you in the next chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

Yeah..I feel like I have dragged on this party thing for too many chapter and I feel like I could have written that one about the parties and flashbacks all in one chapter....thank you so so much for even reading this. I really appreciate it and I love you guys so much.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Just like the Halloween party, all their friends came over. 

First came Rex and Jackie who were wearing matching Christmas sweaters. They were red and had green sequined trees.

Then Scoops and Violet came. Scoops brought over his camera to take pictures of his friends with.

"Hello everyone and welcome to my very first Christmas party. If you would please follow me to the kitchen so that we can begin frosting the cookies."

Tobey took everyone to the kitchen where he was removing Christmas cookies from the oven. Bob helped out by attemoting to turn off the timer but had to get some help from TJ. Becky and friends were waiting for them to cool so that they could frost them. Together, they frosted little cookie trees, ornaments, reindeer, stars, candy canes, bells, snowflakes, and little angels. It would have been ok if Bob hadn't eaten most of the frosting. 

As usual, Violet and Scoops made the best looking cookies, Jackie, TJ and Tobey's were so-so, Bob's cookies looked just ok, and Becky's were.....well, just a straight up fail. 

"Hey!" Becky glared at the author, crossing her arms and pouting. "They're not that bad..." She said as she looked at the weird looking angel that had lopsided eyes and a crooked smile. 

"Ok, maybe they're bad but I've gotten better at it lately. I've been practicing." I've noticed. "Thank you." That wasn't a compliment, more like an observation.

Becky rolled her eyes and continued to frost the remaining cookies. After they finished they set them aside. They didn't get to finish frosting all of them because of Bob eating most of the frosting. But they tasted alright even without the frosting. 

Just as they were making their way to the livingroom to exchange gifts, Becky stopped Tobey in the doorway. "This has been going alright so far. Are there any more guest that I should know about?" She asked him nonchalantly. 

"Not really, all the villains are elsewhere for their Christmas vacation. Two Brains and Lady Redundant woman are up in the mountains sharing a cabin with Rhyme and Reason. (I barely saw that episode today) Everyone else is spending it with their families." Tobey suddenly gasped. 

"What's wrong?" Becky asked, confused. 

Tobey pointed above them where Bob had hung up some mistletoe when they were decorating the day before. 

Becky gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

"You call that a kiss?" Tobey smirked at her, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

Becky rolled her eyes and grinned before she took him by surprise and dipped him low, bringing her lips to his for a short but passionate kiss. 

"Whoa." Tobey blushed when she let him go. "That was.....awesome. You're a good kisser." Becky was the one blushing now. 

"Can you two stop making out and come exchange gifts already?" Asked TJ, making both teens laugh awkwardly and then they walked to the livingroom where earlier they had placed their gifts under the tree when they came in. 

Being the host, Tobey went to look under the tree for the gifts that were about to be handed out to his friends. He frowned when he noticed that some of them didn't have tags to indicate who they were for and he forgot which presents had been already under the tree before his friends came over. 

Not thinking much of it, he picked up a small wrapped box and handed it to TJ. 

"Not really sure what this is but Merry Christmas." He said as he handed TJ the small box. 

"Oh boy! I hope there's something in there." TJ tore off the wrapping paper and to Tobey's horror it was a box of liquor flavored chocolates.

"Alchohol flavored chocolates?" TJ asked confused. "When am I ever going to use this?" Tobey quickly snatched the box out of his hands and replaced it with a present that actually had TJ's name on it. 

Violet and Becky were shocked to watch TJ unwrap a box of liquor flavored chocolates. Scoops was confused on how it got there. Jackie was trying not to laugh because she didn't want to anger Becky and Tobey was mortified that that was even under there. Rex had gone to the bathroom to not have to come up with a reaction to that.

"Um..." Tobey tried to come up with a reason why that would be there, but could not. "They're someone else's....." He said as he turned several shades of red.

(That's what you and Tobey do when I'm not there?) a now enraged Bob screeched to a still shocked Becky who turned bright red upon hearing this comment from Bob. 

"No, it's not like that." Becky said, shakily. She wished that melting into the ground was an option.

"Sorry about that." Tobey said, placing the small box in his back pocket. "I'll be back, I just need to put this upstairs." He quickly dashed up the stairs to put the liquor flavored chocolates somwhere else and he was still very red in the face. 

By this point Becky was mortified. She was worried that TJ would tell their parents that Tobey had liquor flavored chocolates but she really needed to calm down because it was a simple mistake. 

Tobey had returned just as quickly as he left. "Moving on.." He picked up a different gift and handed it to Violet. 

"I wonder what this could be.." She said as she delicately removed the wrapping paper from the package and she neatly folded it into a pile beside her. 

"It's the new paint set that I've been wanting for a while now. Thank you secret santa." She smiled as she opened it and examined each paint. 

Tobey handed another small box to Scoops. He hoped that it was something else this time. 

Scoops neatly removed the wrapping paper and pulled out a sim card for 8 GB. "Awesome, now I have room for more photos on my camera." He picked up his camera and snapped a few quick pics of his friends who dramarically posed for a few.

The next gift, he handed to Jackie. "I wonder what this could be." She quickly opened the box and found, the complete 9th season of Supernatural. "Awesome!" Said Jackie. 

Tobey handed one to Rex who had just come back from the bathroom. 

"A dictionary?" He questioned, no doubt about who had gotten him said gift. Becky nervously chuckled and sipped her hot chocolate. Bob and TJ rolled their eyes, knowing damn well how boring Becky's gifts could be.

She was like the Twilight Sparkle of their group when it came to gift giving.

TJ was the first to notice that Tobey's Christmas tree wasn't decorated. Which no one else seemed to have really payed attention to.

 

"Hey Tobey how come your tree is bare?" He asked his future brother in law.

"Oh yeah...." Said Tobey losing his British accent for a bit before resuming. "I completely forgot and I didn't want my guests to be bored....

After getting out the decorations, everyone set to work.

It was all going fine until an argument broke out about when to put on the lights.

"Guys, the lights should go on before we put up the ornaments, that way they won't get tangled when we take them down." Said Violet. 

"No, the ornaments should go on before the lights." Argued Rex.

"I really like this garland I found." Said TJ as he wrapped himself in it.

"TJ, those are really old. I've been meaning to throw them out. They're a real fire hazard and not exactly safe for the tree. Plus, they smell like an old lady." Said Tobey, reaching over to try and take it away from him. 

"TJ, put those back." Said Becky sort of scolding him. 

"No!" With that, he ran around the room waving the garland around like a flag. Becky could not keep up with him so she flew to him and picked him up by his wrists. 

"Wheeeee!" Said TJ a his sister flew him around the room. 

"I forgot you could fly." Said Tobey.. "But back to the matter at hand. It would be better if we did put the lights on before the ornaments it would keep them from getting tangled." 

Violet stuck her tounge out at Rex who only rolled his eyes and picked up the first set of lights he found. Using his flight, he quickly wrapped it around the tree. 

After ome pleading, Rex picked up Jackie and together they wrapped the other set of lights around the tree. 

Then Becky did the same with TJ. After three sets of lights they decided that it was enough on the tree, not wanting it to be a fire hazard. 

When they were done, they lit up the tree and were happy with their work.

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and stuff. 

TO BE CONTINUED. 

Sorry about jumping from holiday to holiday but I just can't come up with something else to happen to them in this fanfic because I just want this fanfic to end already so I can just begin on the sequel. Anyways, with that being said the next chapter will be the last chapter so that I can just get a start on the sequel. I love you guys so much for even reading this fanfic and for all the love and support. Please be looking forward to the sequel to this fanfic called Word Girl and the 7 Deadly Sins. We're going to meet the other sins. Yayy. Love you guys and we'll see you in the next chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

Ok, because I am incredibly lazy this is going to be the last chapter of this fanfic. It's not because I hate it but it's because I literally have no more ideas on how to keep this going because I have bad writer's block and just want to start the next fanfic so badly. Anyways, Thank you all so much for your support and for reading this because without you guys I would not want to continue this fanfic. Please enjoy this chapter and please comment.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

2 years later.....

Becky could not believe that it was already spring time in her sernior year of high school. In just a few more months they would be graduating and moving onto college and stuff.  
Tobey was planning on going to community college due to his criminal background and Becky was going there too because she just could not afford to be far away from the city. Jackie was going to a college that was four hours away to work on her sewing skills in dreams of one day having her fashion designs on runways and in stores. Rex got a scholarship to go to a college that was pretty close to Jackie's but just a but closer to the city.   
Scoops and Violet both got scholarships to go to a nice college that was close to Becky's. Bob decided that community college was good for Becky becuase aside from having to keep the city safe he did not know how or if they would be able to handle Becky having a room mate with him living in the room.

In the present...

Jackie Winchester was sitting on the couch watching TV with her dad when there was a knock at the door. She went to go open it and it was her uncle Sam Winchester. (XD I just really like supernatural ok) "Uncle Sam!" She yelled as she reached up to hug him. Sam was a pretty tall man. He was at least a foot or so taller than Jackie so he had to bend down in order to hug her. Sam was Dean's cousin. It's not that their parents were Supernatural fans it was just a really odd coincidence that they named them Sam and Dean Winchester. XD Besides, Supernatural came out wayyy after they were born. Anyways...this Sam Winchester led a normal life. He studied geneology and he coached girls softball in the summer. 

"I have something rather important to discuss with you and my brother. Shall we take this conversation to the kitchen?" He asked the both of them with an urgent tone. After getting situated and with each of them having a cup of coffee, Sam began to discuss what it was he had came here for. "So, I know that this a rather sensitive subject but I have been researching your mother and well...." He paused for dramatic effect. "Although your mother came here from another planet, I have found out that she has living relatives that are here on earth. Seems that they came not long after her to try and convince her to come back home with them but she refused. They all live here in the United States but in different parts. Six of them to be exact." Sam knew well about Jackie's abilities as Envy....He handed Jackie several files containing their names and adresses. Jackie almost dropped her mug when she saw their nicknames. 

Written on the files were Pride, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, and Wrath. Dean looked them over as well. "Jackie, do you realize what this means?" He asked. "It's the seven deadly sins..." Jackie whispered. "The only one they're missing is me.....Envy...." 

THE END?......  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Just kidding it can't end there yet. 

"Wait, how did you even get access these files?" Asked Dean, raising a skeptical eyebrow at his cousin who he was close with.

Sam sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Ok, you got me. I obtained these illegally but I did it for plot convenience.." He said, adressing the audience. "Also, because I thought you would want some closure, seeing as she didn't exactly give us much info on who she is or stuff like that."

"But why their adresses?" Asked Jackie now confused. 

"As far as I know they're not aware that you even exist Jackie. Don't you want to try and reach out to them? Don't you want to maybe know more about what your mother was like?" 

Jackie took a long sip of her mug before placing it down and thinking this over for a bit. "I-I guess so. But they are all so far away....." She turned to her father.. "Dad, will you go with me to try and find them?" 

"I'm sorry but I can't. If I go then who will stay here and support us? I can't quite let you go alone.....but I suppose of a mature adult was willing to go with you, you could go....but you might get lonely being all alone....maybe if you went with people your age and went on a road trip before leaving off to college then it would be...interesting." 

Jackie's eyes widened...if her friends' parents' allowed it then it would be a very interesting road trip....

"Make plans kiddo, we're going on a road trip!" Exclaimed Sam. 

THE END FOR REAL THIS TIME 

I just want to say, that I send *hugs* to each and every one who commented on this fanfic. You guys are what made me want to even keep writing it even if it was as short as this. So huuuuge thank you to the following: Cherry Pines 14, kingjohnson424, Navi, Lily, Approximately Samara, Ovi, Light-Walker115, fandoms-and-physics, InuKaglover4ev22, MyLittleBigBangSwitchAtOlympus, Deepizzaguy, TDHTF and every guest that ever commented. If I spelled anyone's name wrong then I am so sorry. I love you guys for all your comments and support. And please be on the look out for the sequel, Word Girl and the seven deadly sins. The first chapter should be up soon as soon as I actually write it that is. See you in the sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own word girl that series belongs to pbs all rights reserved. Hello to anyone who might be reading this, this is my first fanfiction. I would like to thank my sister, philosophical potato who came up with the idea of this character in the first place.


End file.
